Life's Simple Pleasures
by Caesardire
Summary: Only 30 days to find an antidote. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Infestation

Life's Simple Pleasures

I do not own Kim Possible

Well, I have this huge clog in my head for my other story "Like an Animal", so's I decided I'd try to unclog it with a different story. You know, get my creative juices flowing. Wish me luck with this one.

Rated T for language and slight sexual themes between two females XP (maybe)

Shego exhaled sharply as a fist whizzed past her right ear. She quickly rose her own fists up to block the oncoming flurry of hits and kicks that were meant to fatally injure a grown man. She ignored the sweat that had started dripping into her eyes a few moments ago, knowing that one blow to her head would result in immediate unconsciousness for her. Her eyes were shifting this way and that as she tried to keep an eye on all the flying limbs directed towards her.

A firm kick landed square on her abdomen, and she flew backwards emitting a loud _"Oomph!" _as her back slammed against the wall. She regained her composure just in time to drop to the ground to avoid a hit to the nose. She watched with wide eyes as the fist retracted, shaking bits of plaster and stone from it.

"Jeez Princess, didn't know you had it in you," she tried to joke, but her voice was unsteady as she rose into her fighting position.

The opponent remained silent as she regained her own fighting stance.

Kim Possible. The girl who can do anything. We've heard it a million and one times, maybe even more. The girl who goes out and saves people whose lives are on the line. Bails them out, if you will. But what happens when the savior turns into the one who needs saving? What happens when the almighty need a shoulder to lean on? What happens when the champion becomes a victim?

What happens when our villain becomes a hero?

Our Shego stood in her fighting position, her chest heaving in deep breathes as she kept a wary eye on Kim. She had given up using her plasma powers awhile ago, since Kim was wearing that nearly indestructible blue and white stealth/super suit. It reflected everything she had thrown at it and gave it back twice as hard. Wade had really outdone himself this time.

The 'Bueno Nacho Incident' had occurred two weeks ago. Shego had broken herself and Drakken out of their jail cell just last week. As soon as they got out, Drakken had ordered his sidekick to gather numerous items for creating some sort of nano-bot idea he had. She had asked him why he wanted to build nano-bots and he simply said, "Because it looks like fun. Plus I've added a little kick to them that's just pure evil!", and then he proceeded with that annoying "evil" laugh of his. As soon as he was done with his little nano-bot project, about a week later, Team Possible had infiltrated their lair as if on cue and engaged them into battle.

So here we are now, with Ron and Dr. D bitch-slapping each other in a corner somewhere, while Kim and Shego fought as if their lives depended on it. Actually, more like Shego's life depended on it. Kim's eyes were glazed over, looking absolutely eerie without its normal vivacious glint behind them. Her lips, normally curved in a playful smile, were set in a thin line that hadn't uttered a word yet. And frankly, it was unnerving Shego to the bone.

"Come on, Kimmie, talk to me! It's no fun taunting you if you don't say something back, dammit!"

Kim raised up her right hand and a blue orb of energy started swirling to life in her palm.

"Oh shit," Shego managed to mutter before diving to the side.

There was a bright flash as the orb erupted, and Shego used it to her advantage by sneaking up behind her Kim as the light distracted her.

Once the flash had subsided, Shego wrapped one arm around Kim's neck and the other around her waist. Kim let out a grunt of surprise as she gripped onto the arm that Shego was choking her with. Her feet were dangling just a few centimeters off of the ground, but that was enough to keep them immobile for awhile.

"Now listen Princess, I don't know what your deal is, but if you're gonna play rough, I can too. So why don't you tell me what crawled up your ass and died or I might just let a wave of plasma wash over that pretty little face of yours," Shego whispered harshly into Kim's ear.

Kim just let the already deep scowl on her face deepen even more, and continued to put up more of a resistance. Shego sighed and tried once more.

"Pri… Kim, come on. Something's eatin' ya, and it's really hurting you. As much as I _hate_ to do this, I'm gonna do it just for you since you're the only person who can give me a good fight. I'm willing to listen, so tell me, what's wrong?"

Shego felt Kim's grip on her forearm relax momentarily, and then tense up again.

"You. You're what's wrong," she said vehemently.

"What?" Shego whispered in near disbelief.

"You are what's wrong!" Kim yelled before digging her teeth into Shego's arm.

She let out a cry as she instinctively dropped Kim to take care of the pain throbbing in her arm, which was a big mistake. Kim used this opening to give Shego a nice jump kick to her face, snapping her head to the side. Blood spewed from her mouth as she stumbled over, placing her hand on one of the many lab tables to steady herself. She raised an arm to block an upcoming uppercut, but it sliced right through her defenses, snapping her teeth together as she staggered backwards into another table.

She looked up just in time to see Kim's heel driving downwards towards her head, and quickly stepped to the side. The lab table dented underneath the force of her blow. Shego didn't hesitate in sending her own kick into Kim's back, causing her to fall forward into the ground, hitting her mouth against the concrete. She quickly recovered and got up, just in time to catch Shego's flaming wrists before they came down on her.

Shego grunted as she took a step forward, forcing Kim to take a step back since she was stronger than the other girl. Slowly, but surely Shego's green flame-engulfed hands came closer to her face as she was forced backwards.

Kim let out an unexpected yelp as something sharp dug into her back, giving Shego enough time to free herself from the young hero's grip and give her a nice right jab in the face. Kim sprawled onto the ground, dazed from the punch. It took her awhile to realize the pressure pushing down in between her shoulder blades. She turned her head to the side to see Shego pressing her foot down onto her, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Get off of me!" Kim growled.

"Not until you tell me what the hell your problem is. You're completely throwing off my game with that look of yours," Shego replied.

"I already told you! You're my problem! I can't believe you would do something so cruel to me! I was in love with the guy, and you go and take him away from me!" she screamed as she tried to claw her way from underneath Shego's firmly planted foot.

"Somebody needs a hug," Shego muttered to herself. "Hey, what about your current boyfriend, Stoppable? Don't you have him to love on?"

"I-"

Everyone paused as Kim's kimmunicator went off. She sighed before retrieving it from her position on the floor and opening Wade's channel.

"What's the sitch?"

"Kim! You need to ditch Dr. Drakken and get to Nevada, pronto!"

"Why? I've almost captured Shego and Drakken."

She ignored the snicker and the foot as it pressed down harder into her back.

"Because Lady Luck just stole billions worth from several casinos around Las Vegas. Plus, I have all of Drakken's labs on GPS. I can find them later with no problem. You need to hurry though; Lady Luck has a thing for disappearing and then popping up randomly."

"I'm on it," she said quietly before disconnecting the line and tucking her device back into its pouch.

"Yeah, about that, problem is, I'm on you so how're you supposed to get to sin city?" Shego said smugly.

"Ron!"

"Got it!"

Shego's eyes widened as she realized the reply had come from right behind her. How could she not have heard him coming? She quickly turned around, a fist poised to attack, only for her forehead to collide with a metal rod that made a loud _'pang!' _echo throughout the laboratory. Ron watched as Shego's eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head, and then winced as she collapsed, out cold.

"You think I hit her a little too hard?" Ron asked as he dropped the rod and helped his girlfriend.

"I don't think you hit her hard enough," Kim mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. We have to switch to a different mission. Where's Drakken?"

"Tied up to one of his electro-whatevers," Ron stated proudly. Rufus popped his head out of his pocket and nodded enthusiastically. "He-yup, Drakky tied!"

Kim gave them a small smile before looking down at Shego's unconscious form. She bent down and grabbed the pale woman underneath her arms, intending to drag her to where Drakken was tied up, but was surprised that she couldn't quite lift her as high as she intended. She paused for a minute, her brain calculating how someone so seemingly slim could weigh so much, before calling for Ron's help.

Once Shego was confined next to the hollering Drakken, Ron and Kim headed out to Nevada, leaving the villains to be picked up by either GJ or the police. Most preferably GJ.

"Hey KP, what was with you and Shego back there? You seemed a little… out of it, and you were screaming about something. Everything okay?" Ron asked as they got on the jet.

"Um… yeah Ron, I'm fine," Kim lied.

"You sure? Are you still angry about what happened at Bueno Nacho?"

"No, I'm fine, really. Shego was just taunting me more than usual, and some of it got to me. I'm fine, really," she even topped it off with a small smile.

Ron's eyebrows furrowed slightly in frustration at his girlfriend's stubbornness. She was always somewhat prideful, which in turn made it so she didn't really let any weaknesses show, emotionally and physically. He was afraid that one day she would just overload and have a major breakdown. Wouldn't that be fun?

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"…_ego… Shego… Shego, wake up…"_

"Huh…? Ow…"

Shego slowly sat up from her laying position, cursing Thomas Edison for creating the light bulb. She lifted her hand to her pounding head and looked to her left, to see Drakken sitting there.

"It's about time, you've been out for hours," he said.

"What happened? Where are we? How'd we escape?" she asked, trying to take in her surroundings. They seemed to be in a med room at the moment, and she found herself on a poorly padded med bed. She was gonna have to pay a little visit to Stoppable to thank him for this wonderful blinding pain.

"Luckily, that buffoon and Kim Possible tied us to a malfunctioning knife throwing machine-"

"Hold on, hold on. Um… why do we have a knife throwing machine?"

He shrugged.

"Anyways, they tied me right next to the control panel, so I activated it and it of course chopped the ropes. I managed to get you onto a cart and rolled us down an escape route to one of my hover pads, and here we are in the center of a moutain."

"Oh, we're in that secret lair. You repaired it?"

"Yes, little by little. Now, I need to ask you something very important."

"Shoot."

"Remember those nano-bots I was making? Well, I had put them into a syringe on one of the lab tables, and when I went to retrieve it before we escaped, it was… uh… it was empty-"

"Wait wait wait wait. Are you telling me that my blood might have robots swimming in it?!" Shego growled angrily as she grabbed Drakken by his collar.

"N-now calm down Shego! We have to give an x-ray immediately to make sure you weren't injected!"

"First, tell me what these nano-bots do exactly," she said in a low tone.

"Well… they uh… they swim through your bloodstream for about three weeks to a month before massing in and around your vital organs before they… before they rapidly… multiple…"

Shego's face paled considerably and her grip loosened around Drakken's neck. Rapidly multiplied? But wouldn't that end result in the body literally ripping apart from the inside out? That didn't sound too fun.

"You're… you're kidding me, right? Are you saying I only have like, thirty days to live? Augh!! Why would you make something like that?!!"

"Um… hello, mad scientist here-" he cut off as Shego ignited her plasma.

"Alright! Alright! Before we do anything, we need to make sure whether you are or are not infected. It'd waste a lot of time to find a cure to something you don't have."

"Hold on, you can't just disable them with a remote or something?"

"Well, I never really planned on using it. I was just going to auction it off to Jack Hench or something so he could make use of it."

"What kind of mad scientist are you," Shego whispered with a hint of disbelief before setting Drakken down.

The doc brushed himself off before motioning for Shego to follow him through the doors. She silently obliged as she hopped off the medical bed and followed the cerulean man.

KP KP KP

Shego could've jumped for joy to find out that she didn't, in fact, have any mini robots swimming through her body. Drakken was equally happy. What good was a mercenary if they weren't alive? No good, I tell ya.

"Hey Dr. D, why don't we go out and get a drink to celebrate me not dying? Your treat," Shego said from her spot on the couch as Drakken walked passed her. He was grinning like a maniac and had seemed to not have heard her.

"Dr. D? You alright?"

After a few more seconds of pacing, he finally replied, "Oh, I'm just perfect Shego. We're going to be very rich, very soon."

"And why's that?" she said as she propped herself up to get a better look at the scientist.

"Because the best thing has happened! And it's all because of you Shego!" After saying this, Drakken quickly strode over towards the woman and promptly gave her a hug, only to be promptly pushed away.

"Okay, you are totally weirding me out here. Can you tell me what's going on?"

Dr. Drakken quickly jumped to his feet, his grin never leaving his face as he brushed himself off.

"Remember that bounty for Kim's head on the villain community put on by Jack Hench?"

"Yeah-huh… I still don't see where this is going…"

"Well, since the syringe was empty and you and Possible were the closest to it, and you were found clean, then that means…" Drakken bit on his bottom lip in excitement and anxiety, waiting for Shego to finish his sentence.

The ebony-haired female's eyes widened considerably in realization. She felt her stomach drop and her body tingle with a cold sensation.

"Oh no…-"

"Oh yes!! Kim Possible is infected with my nano-bots! My very own nano-bots! Do you know what that means! It means that-"

"Kim's going to die in thirty days," she whispered.

"Or less! Now listen Shego, all we have to do now is retain her until she perishes and then…"

Drakken's voice was drowned out as Shego got lost in her own thoughts. She sank back down onto the couch, wrapping her arms around in herself. When was she injected? Shego reminisced over their fight, trying to find something out of place, anything at all.

'_Let's see, she sucker punched me good a couple times, then came down with a kick which I dodged. I… dammit… I, uh… was about to flame her, but she caught my wrists, but I drove her backwards, then she yelped and I… I… She yelped? She… yelped? Doy! That's when it happened. So that means… that means…'_

"It was my fault…"

"What was that Shego? Were you listening to me at all? Well, anyways, I need to log onto the VC and get in touch with-"

"Uh… D-Dr. Drakken, I gotta go," Shego said suddenly as she hopped up off the couch and headed towards her room in this lair.

"Wait, Shego, where are you going?!"

"I'm sorry Dr. D, but I can't work for you anymore. Send my last paycheck to my bank account."

"But Shego-"

"Look, it's been a pleasure working with you, and I will miss you to some degree, but you won't need me anymore," the pale woman said hurriedly as she stuffed a few of her cat-suits, a spare iPod and a few other necessities into a backpack. "You'll have so many other mercenaries and henchmen coming at your feet, you won't even notice me not being there, so I'll just save you the hassle."

Shego zipped her black and green pack shut and hoisted it on her back. She turned to Drakken, who was frowning slightly.

"Do you, um… have the keys to my Suzuki?"

"Yes, hold on a second," he rummaged through his pockets before taking out a set of keys and dangling them in front of Shego.

She took them from him and paused for a second, watching as Drakken twiddled his fingers. She sighed.

"Dammit Doc," she muttered before him into a rough hug. She just as soon released him, and briskly walked past him towards the garage that opened up a good 2 miles away from the mountain itself and onto a nearby highway.

"I'll send ya a Christmas card sometime!" her voice echoed down the hallway.

KP KP KP

Shego grabbed a fistful of throttle and revved up her Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R (Yes, that's a real bike). It was all black save for the green flames that started from the front and licked the center just above the footrest. Classic.

She had changed her clothes to an all black attire: a black tank-top and jeans, an oversized black jock-style jacket with white lining that had '#1 Babe' stitched on the back, black Timbaland boots, and a black helmet with green flames to go with her bike design.

Shego weaved through the traffic with eyes, occasionally getting honked at. She finally got into Middleton after two hours of straight riding. She slowed to a stop at a stop light, letting go of her handlebars and leaning back in her seat lazily.

A dude in a convertible Audi TT pulled up next to Shego, and did a double take at her body. He smirked before running his hands through his brown locks and whistling to get Shego's attention.

"Hey baby, where have you been all my life?" he said casually.

Shego looked over at the kid and sneered behind her helmet. Was this guy joking?

"Oh, I don't know, maybe hiding from you," she said snidely.

The boy looked taken aback, but quickly regained his composure and tried again.

"Aww, c'mon baby. Tell me, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a female impersonator," Shego replied monotonously.

The guy paused for a few seconds, and then chuckled.

"You sure are a funny one ba-"

"Call me baby one more time… and I swear you won't be having any in this lifetime."

The dude finally took a hint and sat back in his chair, making sure to avoid eye-contact with the ferocious woman. Shego smirked behind her mask before leaning forward and driving off as the light turned green.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Shego took off her helmet as she sat looking at the front door of the Possible residence. She sighed, and wondered why the hell she was doing this. I mean, Kim was her rival, her enemy. She wasn't supposed to care if the stupid girl perished. She just wasn't supposed to. Even Kim had wanted her to die. She kicked her in a freakin' electrical tower for crying out loud! While it was raining! That screams FATAL to me. Shego silently thanked God for the comet that gave her healing powers. Then again, if it wasn't for the comet she wouldn't be in this mess. She would be home with…

"Home…" she said silently to herself.

What did she miss about home? An abusive father and a mother that ignored her? Screw that. She thanked the Big Guy again for the comet before tucking her helmet under her arm and approaching the front door.

"Well, here goes nothin'," she grumbled before knocking on the door.

She heard some footsteps approach before the door was swung open by two little boys who were holding a bowl of ice-cream in their hands. Shego looked down at them, immediately seeing they were twins which surprised her for a second. Twins always creeped her out. Especially when her own brothers would finish each other's sentences.

"Um… is Kim here?" Shego asked, shifting her helmet to the other arm.

"And who-"

"Exactly-"

"Are you?"

Shego ignored the shiver running down her back and answered their question.

"I'm an acquaintance of your… sister."

"Oh-"

"Hold on-"

"A sec'-"

"Kim there's-"

"Company for you!"

It took all of Shego's willpower to not bolt from the door.

"Hold on!" Kim's voice rang through the house.

A few moments later, footsteps coming at a rapid pace were heard until Kim arrived at the door. Kim froze on seeing who their visitor was. She was holding a bowl of her own ice cream, with a spoon hanging limply in her mouth. Shego looked down at the girl's attire, seeing she was wearing a purple pajama top that exposed her midriff and some loose pajama pants that seemed to barely hang on her hips. All in all, Shego thought she looked absolutely adorable. She almost reached out and tugged at the invisible kitten ears twitching on her head.

Coming back to reality, she watched as Kim slid the spoon out of her mouth, putting in the bowl and handing it to one of her brothers, all the while not taking her eyes off of Shego.

"Jim, Tim, go inside and lock the doors."

"Hold on Princess, I'm not here to- dammit!"

Shego jerked her head back, narrowly missing a fist aimed at her face.

"Kim! Wait! Hear me out! I have-" Shego continued weaving her head to avoid Kim's punches and kicks.

"Kim!"

But the girl wouldn't listen. It was like the girl was a robot with one stupid mission. To eliminate the enemy that didn't have to do with one friggin' thing with the restaurant thing. Damn! She couldn't even remember the name of that shitty operation.

Five minutes later, and Shego was getting tired of this. So finally, she raised up her bike helmet to shield her face, and as predicted, Kim hit it square on.

Kim hissed in pain and fell back on her haunches, holding her throbbing wrist.

"Darn it, Shego…" Kim whimpered.

"Will you listen to me now? Actually wait and _listen_ to what I have to say without it resulting in something physical?"

"And why should I listen to _you?"_ Kim spat.

"Because your life depends on it," Shego said flatly.

Kim looked up at the ebony-haired woman in surprise.

"My… what do you mean?"

"Remember when we were fighting in that lab and you squealed or something?"

"Yeah, something pricked me and then this weird sensation went through me."

"Um… yeah, you were injected with Drakken's nano-bot thingies."

"Nano-bots?"

"Uh… yeah, can we take this inside? Please?"

Kim furrowed her eyebrows before answering, "Okay, this definitely akweird. Can I ask why my arch-enemy is asking to go into my house to tell me about some nano-bots that were created by her boss and were injected into me or may not be life-threatening?"

"It _is _life-threatening! That's why we need to talk about this! Why are you so freakin' stubborn! God damn!"

"How can I trust you?"

Shego growled as she threw her helmet to the ground, letting it bounce off somewhere in the lawn.

"Kimmie, I haven't laid a finger on you yet," her voice quaked with anger as she clenched her fists. "And I promise I won't unless you attack me first. Deal?"

"Temper, temper," Kim said as she got to her feet. "Fine. You can come in and tell me what's going on, but that's it."

"Fine."

Shego trudged over towards her poor abused helmet and picked it up before following Kim inside the house.

"Since when do you ride a motorcycle?"

"They're fast, sleek, powerful and sexy. All of my redeeming qualities."

"Oh," Kim said with approval.

She rang the doorbell to her house, and Shego raised an eyebrow.

"I- uh, told my brothers to lock the door, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Shego snickered.

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

The Tweebs finally opened the door and the girls walked inside.

"Can we talk somewhere private? I'm not sure this is something your family wants to walk in on."

Kim's face paled.

"Is it that bad? Please tell me it's not as bad as you make it seem to be."

"Um, how about we chat up in your room or something? I won't touch anything, I swear."

Kim gulped at Shego's obvious attempt to avoid the question, and started up the stairs. Shego followed close behind her, looking at all the pictures of the teen heroine and her family. She came to a halt at one of the pictures with the whole family in it. She studied it hard. All those faces looked so… just so happy with life. The way the Tweebs were grinning widely, the parent's had on sophisticated smirks and Kim had on a small smile, an arm around one of her brothers, looking like the perfect little angel.

"Shego, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just… I was just looking at your picture here," the woman replied as she shook her head slightly.

Kim walked up behind her and looked at the picture.

"Oh yeah, I remember that one. I was, like, eight or something. We went to the carnival after that with Ron and we went on a ferris wheel."

"Have fun?"

"Up until I saw Ron's lunch a second time that day."

"Um, eww."

"We don't like to talk about it," Kim dismissed the conversation and continued to walk on.

Shego followed after her, a hand in her pocket, as she continued to look at the pictures on the wall. Once they reached Kim's room, she plopped back onto her bed and motioned for Shego to sit in her computer chair. Shego obliged and took a seat, placing her helmet down on the floor next to her feet.

"So, you wanna here the bad news first or the worst news?"

Kim paled again, and cast her eyes down.

"Bad news, then worst."

"'Kay…" Shego took in a deep breath as she set her hands on her knees and told her what information Drakken had released.

Kim had switched from her sitting position to a fetal one as Shego continued to tell the tale. When Shego was done, Kim was clutching onto her pillow tightly, staring blankly forward.

"Kimmie…? You okay?" Shego asked, truly concerned.

Kim closed her eyes before shifting her olive eyes to meet Shego's forest green ones. They held that gaze for awhile before Kim opened her mouth.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Shego could've screamed and jumped out the window. Instead, she quickly scanned the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something to hit my head with," she replied quickly. Something caught her eye, and she forgot her current objective of fighting a blunt object.

"Give me your hand," Shego demanded.

"Why?"

"To prove that I'm not lying. Now give it."

Kim hesitated, but stretched out her hand, which Shego quickly grabbed. Kim watched as Shego extended one of her clawed fingers, and jabbed Kim's index with it.

"What the hell?!" Kim said angrily as she tried to yank her hand back, but Shego wouldn't allow it.

"Hold still you idiot," Shego muttered as she reached over towards the redhead's desk and pulled something flat and white off it before tapping whatever it was against the small bead of blood that had formed on Kim's finger.

Kim watched, slightly irritated, as Shego swiveled around in her computer chair and placed the sample of blood under a microscope.

"Alright, come over here Kimmie," Shego said as she got out of the chair and motioned for the girl to look through the lens.

Kim quietly sat up and walked over towards the empty chair. She sat down and looked through the lens, adjusting it this way and that until she got a clear focus. And then she gasped. There was something swimming in her blood. It looked like a ball with four legs, gently propelling itself. Then, to Kim's horror, a little piece of it broke of, and slowly formed into another four-legged spider.

The girl slowly sat back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling, unsure of how to feel at this point. She rose her hands up to her head and ran them over her face in as reality hit her like a brick wall.

"Pumpkin? Are you okay? You don't look so hot," Shego said as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, only for it to be shaken off.

"Kimmie?"

Said girl stood and turned to look at Shego, who took a step back as the gaze in the redhead's eyes looked completely devoid of all things even remotely happy.

"Thanks for the info, you can go now," Kim said quietly.

Shego stood there, at a loss for words.

"But… Kim I… I want to help you-"

"You've helped me enough already. Now please just leave."

"But Kim-"

"Just go!!" Kim shouted, clenching her fists at her side. Shego was stunned to silence, and didn't move. "What part of 'leave' don't you understand?! Get lost!"

Shego's eyebrows furrowed in anger. She brushed past Kim and picked up her helmet.

"Fine. See if I care when your guts explode," Shego said quietly before she opened up Kim's window.

The air between them stilled as those words passed to Kim's ears.

"Scratch that. I do care. But if you die, don't go blamin' me for your death."

"But it is your fault! You're the one that pushed me into the fuckin' needle in the first place," Kim said as a tear ran down one of her cheeks.

"But it's your fault for not doing everything you can to stop this from happening. I offered to help, but you refused. It's all on you know, Princess. And FYI, all the villains known to the villain community will be after you now, trying to keep you caged until you die so they can auction off you head. You're a danger now, Pumpkin. To your friends, your family, even me."

Shego paused to let Kim register her words before continuing.

"I'll be at the Holiday Inn if you change your mind. I don't want you to die, Kimmie. You're a kewl girl and you a hell of an opponent to fight with. It'd be a shame if all that talent went to waste over a stupid thing like your pride. And if you decide in the end not to find me for help, I just wanted to tell you that… that I'm sorry about what happened at Bueno Nacho… And I'm sorry you still hate me. I wish things could've been different between us…"

And she was gone.


	2. Day 1

Life's Simple Pleasures

I do not own Kim Possible

Wazzup XD Well… I don't have much anything to say, so… so I'ma just start the story now…

* * *

Kim lay in her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Her hands were tucked underneath her head and occasionally twitched on her confrontation with Shego yesterday. A month wasn't a very long time to do much of anything, including living, but that was how much time she had. She could either waste it mourning prematurely over her eventual death, or use the time to find some impossible way to disable the robots. Impossible. Shego had said that Drakken didn't invent anything to cancel out the bots, but that didn't mean that somebody else hasn't. But no doubt it would've been another villain who would've created a cure.

A cure, a cure, who could make a cure that wasn't evil? Her mom, probably. Which brought up another question. Should she tell her family about her current situation? That would probably be a good idea, her parents being a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist. Then there was Felix's mom, who was a master in cybertronics, as was Dr. Porter, but she more favored robotics.

But if Shego was telling the truth that there was a warrant on her head, then everyone she had connections with would be at risk. Everyone would be in mortal danger because of her.

Kim sighed and rubbed her hands over her face before sitting up. If Shego even was telling the whole and complete truth, that meant just about every villain in the world knew about her current situation. Damn those internet blogs! At this rate, MySpace would be her undoing! All because Shego backed her up into a needle. A friggin' needle that was lazily tossed on a lab table. Her luck. Her damn luck.

Kim looked over to her dresser, startled, as her Kimmunicator started ringing erratically. Wade! Wade could find a cure, no problem! Kim enthusiastically picked her device and clicked a button that flashed the boy-genius' face onto the small screen.

"Wade, am I glad-"

"Kim! Above you!"

"What?"

"The roof! Your house is-"

The boy cut off as a series of loud thumps rained down above her. There was another noise, like footsteps, only they sounded a little… off. And then there was a crash. Kim panicked, and dropped her Kimmunicator on the ground, running out of the room. It was Sunday, so everyone was home. Which meant they were in the line of fire.

"Kim!" Jim's voice rang as she ran down the hall at full speed.

"I'm coming!" she screamed frantically, not bothering to climb down the stairs, but simply jumped the whole flight.

She stumbled forward, but quickly regained her balance and continued sprinting ahead. She skid to a stop on the wooden floor once when she got into the living room. Monkeys, clad in ninja garb were everywhere, looking straight at Kim with hard, brown, emotionless eyes. Four of them were holding kunai to her family member's necks.

"Oh my God…" Kim muttered.

"Language, Kimmie-cub," Mr. Possible said despite their circumstances.

"This is so-"

"Freakin' kewl!" Jim and Tim said excitedly.

"Language, boys," Mr. Possible sighed. "See what you've done now, Kimmie? You've influenced them."

"But 'Freakin''-"

"Isn't a bad word."

"It's a word we use-"

"So we don't have to use the real bad word."

James looked over at Anne who shrugged.

"They do have a point, honey. It's not really a bad word," she said.

"Can you guys please stop discussing our nation's slang and focus on the task at hand! You all kinda have a kunai to your throats!"

"We've noticed," they all said in unison.

Kim slapped a hand on her forehead before running it down her face. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately…

"Nevermind then," she said through clenched teeth. "But where's Monkey Fist?"

"Who?" Jim asked.

"The freakish man with hairy hands and feet with a weird laugh. He's kinda hard to miss-"

"Ah. Kim Possible. So glad you could finally join us," Lord Monty Fiske (I love spelling that name XD) grinned.

He came out of the kitchen with a tuna sandwich in hand. He took a big bite out of it before continuing.

"Let's see now… oh yes. As you can see I have your family hostage, and I'm sure you know why."

"Yes, I do know why," Kim said as she clenched her fists.

"Then you know that the bounty on your head has doubled, and I intend to collect it."

Kim's family gasped, but it went on unnoticed as she kept her focus on the villain in front of her.

"I'm sure you do, but that's not going to happen," the teenager said as she dropped into an offensive stance.

Monkey Fist grinned as he finished his sandwich.

"Have it your way then… Monkey ninjas! Atta-"

"KP! I sense monkeys! Evil monkeys!!" Ron shouted as he burst through the front door.

Ron froze as he met eyes with Lord Monkey Fist, who scowled in return.

"Ron Stoppable. The current master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar (Or however the hell you spell it). How nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same," Ron squeaked. Rufus popped out of his pocket before screaming and returning into his safe haven. "Um... am I interrupting something?"

"Actually, you are. Now if you would be so kind as to-"

And then all once, from force of habit, the monkeys jumped at Ron. Monkey Fist yelled for them to stop as the blonde boy ducked and screamed. The Possible family, their throats now kunai-free, ran passed Kim as she went forward to help her bestfriend/boyfriend out with his current sitch.

She came out with a spinning jump kick, crashing eight of the crazed primates out of her front door.

"Kimmie! Don't wreck the house! We just had that door installed!" Anne yelled.

"Sorry Mom, I'll be more careful," Kim grunted as she ducked and dodged tails, fists and feet.

A barrage of monkeys came after Ron again, who turned tail to run out the door. Once outside, he and the chimps abruptly screeched to a halt.

"'Ey there laddy, where be Kim Possible?"

Duff Killigan stood in the front yard, holding what seemed to be a golf club with a very thick neck and handle with a trigger.

Ron gulped as Killigan cocked his gun and asked again, "Where be Kim Possible?"

"Kim!! KIM!!"

"What?!" Kim shouted from inside the house.

"You got more company!!"

"What?!"

"Killigan!! Killigan is here!" Ron shouted as he stumbled inside the house passed the gawking monkeys.

"He's here too?!"

"Well, I wouldn't be shouting he was if he wasn't," Ron said in a duh-like voice.

"Quit sassing me and get my Kimmunicator. Call GJ."

"Now?"

"Now _Ron_!"

"Right! On it!"

Ron scrambled forward and headed towards the stairs, only for something small and white to shoot past him and explode. He flew to the side and sprawled out on the ground.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" Duff said as he stepped into the house, hoisting his golf gun onto his shoulders.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Monkey Fist asked as he walked out of the kitchen, another sandwich in hand.

"I should be askin' ye the same thing."

"Yes, but I was here first."

"Don't matter. I'm 'ere now, and I'm gonna take what I came for," Killigan growled.

Monkey Fist frowned before tossing away his sandwich and dropping into a fighting stance.

"Bring it."

"Gladly."

As Killigan and Fist engaged into battle, Ron got back to his feet, surrounded by killer monkeys once again. He backed up and bumped into something solid, and turned to see Kim. They nodded to each other and leaned against each other's backs as more monkeys dropped from the ceiling.

"Where're Duff and Monty?"

"Killing themselves," Ron answered.

"Good. Do you happen to know where my family went off to?"

"The backyard, I think."

"Okay, good."

They took note of all the opponents, trying to figure out a way to drop them all without causing much damage to the house.

"Ultimate Frenzy Take-Down of Doom?" Ron requested.

"You know it," Kim said with a wide grin, before they both lunged forward.

The 'Ultimate Frenzy Take-Down of Doom' was a tactic that consisted of random hits with no blocking or slowing down. Just random flailing and whatnot. It really wasn't a tactic at all, actually. But it seemed to do wonders for Ron, and even Kim sometimes too. Not to mention that the hits were so random and frenzied, that the opponent didn't have much time to counter.

The primates didn't stand a chance. They all fell rapidly, completely knocked out.

When all of them were down, Kim and Ron stood up straight and looked over their handy-work. They smiled at each other before bumping fists.

"I can't believe that actually works," Kim said.

"The Ronster don't play when it comes to battle plans," Ron boasted.

Kim rolled her eyes, amused by Ron's playfulness, before quickly taking the collar of his shirt and yanking him to the floor. A wave of heat pulsed over them as the explosion of one of Duff's golf ball bullets shot out and hit the wall behind them. Monkey Fist hit that same wall a few moments later, out cold.

"Now then," Killigan started as he reloaded his gun. "You'll be comin' with me little lass."

"I don't think so, Killigan," Kim said roughly as she got to her feet.

"Aye. You won't have a choice," Duff said as he pulled a lever on the side of gun's barrel, aiming for the girl's head.

Kim chose that time to move. With her fist poised to hit, she rushed forwards towards the Irish man. She froze as she heard a click right next to her ear, and realized the man was never aiming at her, but past her. What was behind her? The sliding glass door that led to the backyard, but what was in-

Kim inhaled sharply as she looked up at Duff's face, which had a wide grin plastered on it as he pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow as Kim jerked her head away from the noise of the gun releasing a bullet before giving Killigan the most powerful palm strike she could muster into his face, jamming his nose. She turned around, a look of panic on her face as she heard a scream from behind.

She quickly rushed into the backyard, almost too afraid to see who had been hit.

"Jim!" Kim yelled as she pushed passed her other brother and dropped to her knees beside the wounded one. Tim quickly scrambled over to his twin's other side, completely unsure of what to do.

Jim was clutching tightly onto his left bicep, screaming for all his worth. Mr. and Mrs. Possible were standing over their children in a slight stupor, completely shocked that one of them had been hit by a gun, until James shook himself and ran inside the house to call the ambulance. Anne dropped next to Kim and quickly started slipping off her son's shirt as carefully as humanly possible to get a better look at his bullet wound. Kim sat and watched with tears in her eyes, completely upset that she couldn't do anything to help and feeling this was completely her fault. Tim already had tears pouring from his eyes, scared for his twin and partner-in-crime.

"Kim! Kim!"

The teenager looked up to see Ron running towards her. Once he was by her side he quickly mumbled something, but stopped and slowed down once Kim shook her head to show she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Killigan is dead," he finally said.

Kim froze for a moment, letting those words sink in.

"W-what…?" she finally said.

"You… you killed him. When you did that palm strike to his nose you… it jammed the bone up and…"

He trailed off as Kim's eyes widened. Jim's cries had finally settled down to whimpers right when James came back informing that the ambulance was on their way. Kim jumped as she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and quickly spun around to see her mother's eyes on her.

"Kim… it's all right. It was an accident. Right?" Anne said softly.

"I-I… it was… I… an accident?" Kim stuttered quietly.

"Kimmie-cub, are you okay?" James asked as his daughter rose to her feet.

"Um… yeah. I just gotta… I gotta go call GJ."

Kim ran inside the house, taking a quick glance down at Killigan's lifeless body before taking the stairs two at a time. Once inside her room, she slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door for a few seconds before sliding down to the floor, covering her face with her hands as she tried to suppress a sob.

"Damn it!" she shouted as she raised her head up, letting a few angry tears escape. "This isn't happening to me… this isn't happening to me," she muttered as she gripped her hair tightly.

Just then her Kimmunicator started ringing. She stared blankly at it for a few moments before wiping away her tears and crawling over to its spot on the floor.

"Hey Wade."

"Hey Kim- woah. Are you alright? You look terrible."

"I'm fine. Just… I need you to call GJ to pick up Monty Fiske and… Duff Killigan."

"Consider it done. Anything else you need me to do?"

Kim opened her mouth, but then quickly closed it as she thought about what she was going to do next.

If she told Wade about her current situation he would undoubtedly help her, but that was the problem. It would take a lot of people to research and then make something that could cancel out the nano-bots swimming through her bloodstream, and eventually information would leak out. She was known worldwide, after all, which meant that her friends had friends that had even more friends that might accidentally let something slip. Eventually word would get out to the villain community that she was looking for something that would save her life, and they would do everything they could to stop that from happening. She knew the villains wouldn't kill her directly, and would wait for the nano-bots to do their job so they'd have time to barter, and they wouldn't be charged with murdering a law enforcer, because technically, they didn't kill her. The nano-bots did. That's the kind of people they were. But, as Killigan had proved, they had no problem hurting people close to her, and so, she had made her decision.

"Yeah, there is. Can you tell Ron and my family I said good-bye? And that I'll miss them?"

Wade paused for a moment.

"Kim, wait are you saying? What happened over there?"

"People got hurt because of me, and I need to leave. So, this maybe good-bye for good, Wade. I'll miss you."

"Kim? Kim wai-"

Kim pushed the disconnect button as she stood up and dropped the device on ground. She lifted up her foot and hesitated before driving her heel into the Kimmunicator. Locking the door, she thought about her next plan of action. Shego had said she would be in a hotel not far from here. That'd probably be the best choice, to go and find Shego.

Even though she still harbored negative feelings towards the pale woman, she still felt as though she could trust her… at least in this situation. After all, she had driven all the way to Middleton yesterday to warn her of her malevolent intruders.

Another thought hit her.

What if this was all a trick of Shego's? What if Shego was trying to trap Kim for herself and gather the bounty? It seemed believable. Very believable. But it also seemed she didn't have very many options at the moment. Ask for her friends help and get them all in danger, or ask for an enemies help and risk being captured by said enemy. The odds weren't really with her on this one, but she chose the later. It'd be easier to fight off one Shego alone than several villains with her friends at risk.

Kim went underneath her bed and pulled out an empty backpack and then proceeded to pack it with clothes and other necessities. As she hurried along the sight of something on her desk caught her eye. She turned to see her beloved pandaroo sitting there contently. She contemplated on whether or not she should take the stuffed animal with her. Indeed it was just that. A stuffed animal. She sighed as she stuffed it to the bottom of her bag.

When she was done packing her things she stalked over towards her closet and opened it slowly. She pushed passed her hanging clothes to reveal her blue and white super suit. She quickly stripped and put it on then put some clothes over it. A red turtleneck and some jeans. When she was finally done with everything, there was a knock on her door. She gasped and froze as the person on the other started jiggling the doorknob.

"Hey KP, you in there? Kim? The ambulance is here for your brother. KP?"

Ron knocked impatiently on the door, waiting for an answer that would never come. Once when Rufus picked open the door, he pushed it open to find it completely empty.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Kim stood nervously in front of the hotel room that Shego was supposed to be staying at. Fifteen minutes had gone by, and she hadn't moved. She was really starting to think this was a bad idea. She shifted on her feet as she continued to stare down the door. She had used the enhanced speed and camouflage setting to get here without being noticed.

Finally, after five more minutes of standing around, Kim raised her fist and knocked on the door. A few moments passed and there was no response, so she tried again.

"_I said hold on, dammit!_" came Shego's voice.

The door was yanked open and Kim took a step back as Shego stepped up. The ebony-haired woman looked like she was about to yell something, but froze on seeing who had appeared at her door.

Kim and Shego stared at each other for a few uncomfortable seconds, until Shego interrupted it with a simple, "Yo."

"Um… hi," Kim said awkwardly as she shifted her weight. "I… I need your help."

Shego raised an eyebrow before letting a smirk creep over her face.

"Honestly Kimmie, I thought you weren't gonna show for at least another week. And it's only been what, sixteen hours? What's with the sudden change of heart?"

When Kim averted her eyes and didn't respond, Shego took that as a bad sign.

"Kim, what happened?" she asked, truly concerned.

Now, Shego was expecting some sort of emotional outburst or something along the lines of that. What she wasn't expecting was for Kim to calmly walk up to her and bury her face in the crook of Shego's neck, just letting her arms hang limply by her sides. Shego had absolutely no idea what to do in a situation like this. She was even more shocked when she felt something warm and wet sliding down her neck and staining her tank top. She felt Kim shudder against her with a silent sob, and swallowed uncomfortably as she placed an awkward hand on Kim's back and started rubbing it.

"Uh… it's gonna be okay?" Shego said uncertainly.

"I… I killed him Shego. I killed him because he shot my brother," she cried.

Shego paused her rubbing as she let that sink in.

"You… killed, Kimmie?"

She swallowed hard as she felt Kim nod against her neck. She exhaled deeply, unsure of how to comfort the teenager since affection wasn't really her strong point. Was she supposed to give her a hug? I guess that would be the best thing to do. So, Shego slowly raised her arms up and slowly embraced Kim around the shoulders, who accepted. After a few moments had passed in this position, Shego cleared her throat and detached herself from the girl, rubbing her nose idly as she tried to hide her blush.

"Well, I guess you should come inside and rest up, Princess. Then you can tell me all what happened if you want. Doesn't matter to me whether you do or don't. I don't really care," Shego said as she led Kim inside, being careful not to actually touch the girl.

Kim nodded as she walked inside, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Is your brother okay?" Shego asked as she closed the door.

"He should be. He got shot in the arm. It didn't look fatal or anything," she said quietly.

"There's only one bed. We can take turns sleeping on it until we leave town. You can have first turn," Shego said as she plopped down on the ground in front of the TV and started flipping through channels.

"Where will you sleep?" Kim asked as she set her backpack down in the corner.

Shego shrugged.

"I guess I'll just order up some extra blankets and pillows and sleep on the floor."

Kim grunted in response as she walked towards the bathroom to undress and take off her super suit. Since she wasn't in contact with Wade anymore, she couldn't send in the suit to get it recharged. She would have to use it as sparingly as possible.

"Hey Kim, think anyone tried to follow you?"

"No. I'm pretty sure no one followed me. I kinda left unexpectedly," Kim answered from the bathroom.

"That's good. We don't need any interference for this. One wrong move and we're done for."

Kim walked out of the bathroom, folding her suit and packing it away in her bag. She then walked over towards the bed and sat down on it behind Shego's spot on the floor, watching whatever show it was on.

About half and hour passed with them just watching TV in a comfortable silence.

"Why are you helping me?" Kim asked out of the blue.

"What?" Shego asked distractedly.

"I said, why are you helping me?" Kim asked again, watching the top of Shego's head intently.

Shego pulled her knees up to her chest, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"I don't know," she replied, obviously trying to avoid the question.

"You're lying. You had everything going for you, and you just gave that up to help your worst enemy just because you felt like it? Is that what you're saying?"

Shego shifted uncomfortably.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. And I don't think of you as my worst enemy. You do."

"So…?"

"So what?"

"So why are you helping me out?!" Kim yelled, getting rather frustrated with the woman.

"Because…"

"Because what? Why are you making this question so difficult? I just want to know why you're risking your life for mine. Unless you're just trying to get the bounty yourself!"

"What!?" Shego said, turning her head around to look at Kim in the eye. "How could you say that after I just quit my job and drove two hours by motorcycle to your house to tell you about those freaky things swimming in your blood?! Do you really think that lowly of me Kimmie? Do I really rub off on you as that kind of person?"

"No, but I still want to know why you're doing this. It doesn't make any sense. You're supposed to be my rival, my enemy. We're supposed to hate each other's _guts_, Shego."

"Oh really? Newsflash Princess. I don't hate you," Shego said fiercely.

"I… w-what? But I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong. I know I don't hate you, and I'm pretty sure I never will. Don't know about you though. I mean, you kicked me into a fuckin' electrical tower while there was a thunder storm right after you made it clear that you disliked me with great passion."

"You played with my emotions-"

"Kim! Listen to me! I didn't know what the hell was going on! I didn't know you were in love with the guy, I didn't know Drakken would use him to kidnap you! Hell, I didn't even know what he was doing with the Lil' Diablos! I was kept in the dark until the end, Kimmie. I'm sorry I hurt you! I'm sorry I ruined your prom! What do you want me to say?" Shego almost pleaded as her eyebrows furrowed.

Kim opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. She finally sighed and placed her hands over her face as she laid back on the bed.

"Just… just tell my why you're helping me," she sighed.

"Because…" she started, but trailed off.

"Because what, Shego?" Kim asked impatiently.

"Because… because I…-"

"Shego!"

"I care about you, okay!?" she finally yelled, clenching her eyes shut.

She couldn't believe she had just said that. She wasn't supposed to care about anyone but herself. She was a thief, a mercenary. She wasn't supposed to get close to anyone. No one…

"What…?" Kim asked quietly as she sat up to look at Shego.

Shego opened her eyes again, but avoided Kim's piercing gaze.

"I said I care about you. I like messing around with you, Princess. I like fighting and teasing with you. It's… fun. I guess you could say I think of you as a friend. I don't really know. All I know is that… is that I don't want you gone. Life would be boring without my annoying, goody-two-shoes, red-headed, overly-perky kid. It would just feel… I dunno… empty."

Shego looked up when Kim didn't say anything, and found the red-head staring intensely at her. The look startled Shego to some point, but she quickly shook it off and averted her gaze again, turning into a kneeling position and laying her head on the bed.

"A friend?" Kim finally said.

Shego looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, a friend. More of a comrade-in-arms at the moment, it seems."

Kim looked to be thinking this over as she laid down at the foot of the bed so her and Shego's faces were inches apart.

"So… we're friends?" Kim smiled.

"Well, that depends. Usually a friendship goes both ways. Doesn't work if only one person wants to be friends with the other. Both have to want to be a part of it, ya know?"

Kim nodded and then grinned as she stuck out her hand.

"Friends?"

Shego grinned widely as she accepted Kim's hand and shook it.

"Friends."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Yeah, we're pretty sure it was an accident. I mean, he shot her brother and she needed to disable him as quickly as possible to get to his side."

"Okay. And, you're sure you have no idea where she might've gone?" Dr. Director asked.

Anne looked over at her husband who shook his head. She sighed and turned back to Dr. Director.

"I… have no idea. Maybe she-"

"There was a lady that came here last night, asking for Kim," Tim interrupted. "She was green and had long black hair and looked totally hot-"

"Tim!"

"Shego," Ron whispered from the couch, drawing everyone's attention.

Dr. Director nodded before pulling a cell phone and putting it to her ear.

"Will Du? Put us on high alert. We have suspicions that Shego has kidnapped Kim Possible. Yes. Yes, I'll get to that later. Send the best we have. Alright, I'm out."

"Uh… Sir, why would Shego kidnap Kim?" Ron asked.

"Well, we've heard rumors that there is a bounty on Kim's head that has steadily growing over the years. Shego very well could have taken Ms. Possible to gather the bounty."

"But, why now? There were about a million times when Shego could've taken Kim," Ron asked.

Betty shook her head. "I don't know why, Mr. Stoppable. Could be she's just trying to get money, or maybe an adrenaline rush. It's hard to tell with Shego. She's… a wild one," she mumbled.

"So, what'll happen now?" Anne asked.

"With yours and Mr. Possible's permission, I would like to send a team in here to search your house for any clues as to why three villains attacked and tried to confine your daughter on the same day, and how one of them succeeded."

* * *

Next time: Plans take place. For all sides (GJ, Villain Community, Kim and Shego). 


	3. Day 2

Life's Simple Pleasures

I do not own Kim Possible

So… day numba 2, huh? Well… Carpe Diem (Noctum in this case.), let's see what they do with their time.

I **HATE** this chapter… It's like a filler (a filler on chapter 3 already?), and I've barely gotten into the plot. I mean… she cuts her arm open with a knife? How lame is that? I already know how bad it is, so please don't flame…

* * *

"Hey Princess, need anything while I'm out?" Shego yelled from the doorway as she set a foot outside.

"Um… no, I'm good," Kim replied from the bathroom.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You can go."

The pale woman shrugged before turning around and closing the door behind her.

Kim sighed as she after she heard the door close and sank to the floor, clutching onto arm. She just remembered that she did in fact have a tracker on her person, recording hers, Ron's and Rufus' coordinates. She had to get it off as quickly as possible. Problem was, it was embedded into her bicep, underneath the skin. A small microchip about the size of a dime. She was afraid to tell Shego, the reason being that she was scared the woman would abandon her. That would _so _not be kewl. The chip worked automatically. If Wade couldn't track her down manually he would activate it, and in 24 hours the chip would have her exact coordinates. She had to get it out in 5 hours or GJ would come rushing in after her and Shego. Time just did not seem to be on her side recently.

Back to the task at hand; how to get this friggin' thing out of her arm without doing any fatal damage and without Shego knowing about it.

Well, she could always get it surgically removed.

Kim slapped her forehead. Of course she couldn't. That would mean she would have to go to the hospital, and then they would have her on record.

Well, she could always just grab a knife and cut over it then take it out. But what if she ended up killing herself because of blood-loss? That wouldn't be good. Nope, not good in the least. People would think she was suicidal, which actually didn't seem to bad seeing as she had thousands of mini robots swimming through her bloodstream with a mission of finding an antidote that seemed totally futile.

'_Okay, this is so not helping my situation here. Gotta think positive. Gotta think of something to get this stupid thing out.'_

She started looking around the bathroom to find anything that might help. But what could? The only solution was to cut the damned thing out.

Kim stood up and opened up the bathroom door, glancing around. Shego probably wouldn't be back for another half hour. She went to a grocery store nearby to by snacks and stuff.

Kim ran a hand through her fiery hair as she walked towards the kitchen. She started rummaging through the cabinets and drawers, looking for something besides a fork or butter knife. She finally found what she was a looking for in a drawer by the stove. She raised the blade into the air, letting the light reflect off of it as she examined how sharp it was. Once when she was satisfied with its quality, she looked through the cabinets once again and pulled out a rolling pin, and smashed off its side handle.

She plopped down onto the floor and placed the wooden handle into her mouth before pressing the knife against the skin on her bicep. She audibly gulped as the handle of the knife shook in her hand. What if she missed the chip and hit a vein? What if she couldn't stop the bleeding in time? There was a kitchen towel dangling right above her on the stove, and the sink was right next to that. The thing that scared her the most, she guessed, was the inevitable pain she would be in. Sawing through your own arm didn't sound like very much fun. She would definitely have to cut through the same place more than once, or she could always take a chance of just plunging the blade deep enough into her arm to fling it out. She didn't like the second choice too much.

The red-head took in a deep breath and bit down as hard as she could into the wooden handle as she drew the knife across her arm.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Yeah, I have no idea where she could've gone. Her brother said Shego came here yesterday, but I have no idea why. Yeah, it probably did have something to do with that whole bounty thing, but why would she act now? It just doesn't make any sense. Uh-huh. Both of 'em. No, just Killigan. Yori, I don't think KP would just run off after accidentally killing someone, especially if we know that it wasn't her fault. There probably is more to this than it seems, I mean-… Now? Oh, okay, tell Master Sensei I said hi. 'Kay… Bye."

Ron sighed as he set down his cell phone on his desk. Rufus scampered up to him to his master and set his paws on his hand, trying to reassure him. Ron smiled down at him and gently petted his head.

"Thanks buddy. I'm just worried about Kim is all. I just have this feeling that Shego didn't kidnap her… I can't explain it, but… I just don't know…"

Ron jumped in his seat as his Ronumminator (sounds better than "Ronunicator) started beeping. He quickly grabbed it from his computer desk and pressed the button that fed through live webcams. Dr. Director's face appeared in the screen, he lips set in a thin line as they always were.

"What's up Doc?" Ron said quite seriously.

The Director's lip twitched slightly at the nickname, but it when on unnoticed by Ron. She cleared her throat before saying, "I've sent a forensics team to search through Kim's room, and they've found some very interesting materials."

"Like what?" Ron asked as Rufus climbed up on his shoulder to look at the screen.

"Well, for one thing we've found Shego's fingerprints on various materials, even a strand of her hair. But the strange thing is there was absolutely no sign of a struggle anywhere. Stranger still, there was a sample of Kim's blood underneath her microscope."

"A blood sample? Why would Kim examine her blood?"

"I don't know, but we're going to take it to the lab and have a look at it. That's all we have so far. I'll be sure that Agent Du keeps you updated on recent events. If you find anything at all-"

"I'll call you. Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome… and don't call me 'Doc'."

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly before Dr. Director cut off the transmission.

The blonde boy exhaled loudly as he set down his device and rubbed his face.

"Well Rufus, that sure made things even more confusing, didn't it?"

"Yeah-huh," the mole-rat squeaked as he nodded his head. "Sheegy no do it."

"You agree with me, huh?" Ron said as he picked up Rufus off of his shoulder and set him down in his lap. "You think it would be a good idea to call for help?"

Rufus was silent for a moment as he rubbed his jaw.

"Yori help?" he said after awhile.

"Yeah Yori. Do you think ninja could hunt down the world's greatest thief?"

"Dunno."

"How about when things start to get a little desperate? They could be back-up."

"Yo-kay. Good idea."

Ron smiled as he started rubbing Rufus again.

"Ya know, little buddy, you can make even the stupidest guy feel like he's on top of the world," Ron smiled.

"Yaw shucks," Rufus said as he gently kicked the ground.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

_LittleBoyBlue45 has posted:_

_Have you guys heard? Duff was killed!_

_CuddleBud4Eva has posted:_

_Oh no! By who?_

_RokNroLL has posted:_

_By that Kim girl. Heard she shot him with his own golf club, cuz he killed her _

_dad, or something like that. I bet she got blood all over the floor, seriously…_

_LittleBoyBlue45 has replied:_

_Really?! Possible did him in?! 0.o_

_CuddleBud4Eva has replied:_

_Oh goodness! Are you sure? . _

_RokNroLL has replied:_

_Positive. Red has finally marked her perfect record, seriously. _

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has signed on._

_ChromeDome 93 has signed on._

_LittleBoyBlue45 has posted:_

_Monkey Fist! I thought you were arrested!_

_CuddleBud4Eva has posted:_

_Monty-kins! X3_

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has posted:_

_Hello. Yes, I was arrested, but I got my monkey-ninjas to swarm the van and break _

_me out. Have you all heard about what happened with Killigan yet?_

_LittleBoyBlue45 has posted:_

_Yes, I have. Is it true Kim Possible killed him?_

_ChromeDome 93 has posted:_

_He was killed? We were supposed to have a game next Saturday…_

_RokNroLL has posted:_

_Cry me a river. So, where's Red now? Hey cuz, I heard your green lady ditched ya. XD_

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong posted:_

_I have absolutely no clue where she could be, but someone needs to find her before _

_the time period is up. I suggest we all team-up and search for her. We can split the _

_money, there's more than enough for all of us. Drakken, is it true Shego's gone?_

_LittleBoyBlue45 has posted:_

… _Yeah, Shego's gone and left me… I have no idea where she went. She just up and _

_left after I told her about Kim Possible's dilemma._

_CuddleBud4Eva has posted:_

_Oh, that's so sad. After you told her? You don't think that she…_

_RokNroLL has posted:_

_Dude, you aren't saying that Green left to help Red, are you?_

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has posted:_

_More like she left to gather the bounty herself. _

_ChromeDome 93 has posted:_

_She does seem like the kind of person to do that sort of thing…_

_LittleBoyBlue45 has posted:_

_Getting back on track here. First thing's first, we need to find Kim Possible before _

_the nano-bots activate. I agree with Fist. I say we join together to try and confine _

_her. Duff and Fist have already shown us that we can't get her separately._

_RokNroLL has posted:_

_I'm in, seriously_

_CuddleBud4Eva has posted:_

_Count me in_

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has posted:_

_I'm game_

_ChromeDome 93 has posted:_

_Diddo._

_LittleBoyBlue45 has posted:_

_Cool! We'll meet tomorrow at my place. The lair in the mountainside. You all know _

_the one_

_LittleBoyBlue has signed off._

_RokNroLL has posted:_

_Later_

_RokNroLL has signed off._

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has signed off._

_ChromeDome 93 has signed off._

_CuddleBud4Eva has signed off._

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Kim sat on the kitchen floor, breathing hard as she stared down at the knife pressed firmly against her arm. She had been in this position for a long time now, and she knew she was going to have to do it before Shego came back, which would be soon. It wasn't that blood made her queasy or anything thing. Just the idea of digging into your own flesh to dig something out was rather unnerving in her opinion.

She bit down harder into the wooden handle wedged between her teeth as she tried to syke herself.

'_I can do this. It's not even that deep! I know exactly where it is… so what's the stinkin' deal?! Just do it! Do it! Do i-'_

She cut herself off as she drug the blade across her skin. A muffled whimper escaped her lips as the blood ran down her arm, staining her pants and the floor. She dropped the knife and spit out the handle, figuring the cut turned out to be deep enough after all. Now, all she had to do was get the chip out. She could see the green of it, and cautiously dug her thumb and index finger in her arm to grab it.

Just then, the front door opened, and Kim froze. She could tell it was Shego, because of the soft sounding footsteps like she was walking on tiptoe. She heard the sound of grocery bags being placed onto the floor, and let out a sigh of relief as she heard the TV being turned on and the sound of a body sitting the bed.

"Hey Kim, ya alive?" Shego shouted lazily.

"Um… yeah, I just gotta… do something."

"And that something is…?"

"Uh… I… I-" Kim hissed as her hand slipped, yanking out the chip but also causing her great pain.

"Kim?"

"I'm fine! I just stubbed my toe, that's all, I swear!" Kim said quickly as she idly wiped her forehead with the hand holding the chip, smearing a little blood on herself.

If there was anything the girl that could do anything couldn't do, it was tell a good lie.

"Uh-huh…" Shego said suspiciously.

Kim cursed as she heard Shego rise from the bed and pad over to the kitchen. The teen looked around frantically for no apparent reason. She had half a mind to stuff herself into a nearby cupboard.

There was a sharp inhale of breath, and the girl turned to see a wide-eyed Shego standing at the doorway. Slowly, Shego's eyebrows furrowed. She marched over towards Kim before reaching down and roughly pulling her to her feet by the red-head's good arm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shego said in a low tone.

"Let me go," Kim said, trying not to be intimidated by the green woman's glare.

"First tell me what the fuck you think you're doing. There's blood everywhere, Kim!"

"Not everywhere. Just my pants, and the floor… and some of my shirt… and my arm-"

"And your forehead."

"And my forehead… Look, if you let me go, I'll tell you."

Shego scowled before releasing Kim's arm and crossing her arms around her chest, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, spill."

"Alright. I was getting this," she held up the microchip in her right hand to let Shego see. "Outta my arm."

"Okay, here's a stupid question. Why was that in your arm?"

"It's a tracking device. It lets Wade know exactly where I am in twenty-four hours in case I go missing. So, you see, I'm not so stupid."

"I beg to differ," Shego muttered.

"Pardon?"

"I said I beg to differ. Haven't you ever thought of just disrupting its signal?"

Kim's face dropped. Wow, she really was stupid.

"Well, I have nothing to disrupt the signal with," she retorted, trying to regain her pride.

"Yeah, but I do. I snuck into Drakken's awhile ago and snatched up some things. One of those things being an EMP Generator, doy!"

"Well, how was I s'pose to know?!"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you could've asked for my help!"

"I couldn't!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I thought you would leave me!"

Shego visibly lurched and Kim paled. She couldn't tell if it was because she was embarrassed of what she had just said, or if it was from blood loss. They stood in silence, Kim's hard breathing and the A/C unit the only thing making noise.

Shego lowered her gaze and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You really think I'd just up and leave you if you told me, Kimmie?" Shego asked quietly. "That I'd really just abandon you like that?"

Kim was silent. She had a weird feeling in her gut. Like the feeling you get after you lie to your parents.

"Shego, I-"

"Just go sit on the bed. I'll get the FirstAid kit for your arm."

"But I-"

"Just go sit on the damn bed you stupid kid!" Shego shouted before stuffing her hands down her pockets and stomping out the room.

Kim placed her hand on the counter to steady herself. She felt increasingly dizzy, and she wasn't sure if it was from the gash or being proved she was the most idiotic person on earth. How had she come to the conclusion that Shego would ditch her anyways? She guessed it all came down to lack of trust. She was still getting used to the idea.

Kim drug her feet across the ground as she walked out of the kitchen and sat cross-legged onto the bed, staring blankly at the TV screen. Her arm had started throbbing badly, making her wince occasionally. Shego came out of the bathroom a few seconds later, the FirstAid kit and a bottle of alcohol in hand, and sat down next to Kim on the bed before opening the case up.

She opened up the bottle of alcohol and poured some on a cotton swab.

"Gimme your arm."

Kim obeyed and stuck out her arm. Shego grabbed her wrist with a surprisingly gentle grip and dabbed the swab over the cut. Kim let a whimper escape her lips because it was very cold and it stung.

"I might need to stitch it. You cut it pretty deep," Shego said as she continued to clean it.

"Uh… I don't think that's necessary," Kim said nervously.

"Would you rather I cauterized it?"

"Hey Shego, this cut looks pretty deep. Why don't you stitch it for me?"

Shego smirked before letting go of Kim's wrist and rolling backwards off the bed, dropping to the ground on all fours. She reached underneath the bed and pulled out a black duffle bag and started rummaging through it. She soon got back on the bed with a needle and thread in hand.

The redhead gulped and said, "Is that gonna hurt?"

"No Kim, it's not."

"Really?"

"No."

Kim gaped at Shego as she bit off a piece of thread and shrugged.

"That wasn't funny."

"Wasn't s'pose to be."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Cause I thought it would make you shut-up, but obviously I was wrong," she snapped.

Kim closed her mouth and averted her gaze away from Shego, trying to ignore the hurt she was feeling at the moment. She let out an unexpected cry as she felt a sharp prick in her skin.

"Hold still ya brat. I'm trying to work here," Shego growled.

"Excuse me for having functional sensory nerves," Kim said sarcastically.

Shego glared at Kim who glared right back. After a few more unsettling moments of this, Shego finally huffed and went back to her task.

"You never told me why you cared so much," Kim asked suspiciously after a few silent minutes.

"Judas priest," Shego whispered harshly. "What is with you and knowing everything? Ever heard the old saying 'Curiosity killed that cat, ripped out its tongue and sent it to the taxidermist'?"

"No, and I'm not a cat. Is it because you want to work your way up on my 'no-shit list' or something?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah. No."

"So, you want to be friends, and just friends, not even best friends?"

"Not even best friends. Actually, I consider myself more as an acquaintance than an actual friend."

"Well, what the heck?"

"Look," Shego started as she bent down at bit off the end piece of thread, finally finished sewing up Kim's arm. "The way I see it is that we won't amount to anything more than what we are now. Which are acquaintances that can't stand the presence of the other for the time being."

"Why do you say that?"

"Either way this situation goes, I won't get to spend any more time with you, so it's better not to get too attached to you. Not that I really could get attached. I barely got attached to Willy and Wa-… the Wegos, and they're my favorite."

"Explain it to me," Kim said as she looked her arm over. It actually looked pretty kewl. It reminded her of Rambo for some weird reason. Rambo… Kimbo… _New preview for an awesome new movie. Kimbo: First Blood! _Kim quickly shook her head and turned her attention back to Shego, who was giving her a weird look.

"What?"

"Having fun in LaLa Land? Anyways, why should I explain it to you? You prolly still won't get it even after I tell you the reason. The explanation would simply baffle you."

"Would it? Why?"

"Cause you're stupid," Shego said rather matter-of-factly.

"I am not!"

"Says the girl who jabbed herself with a kitchen knife. I left you alone for a fuckin' half hour Kim! What the hell!"

"Jeez, I'm sorry… Can you just tell me the reason why you can't get close to me…? Not that I would want you to or anything."

"Fine alright. Situation Outcome Number One: We find the serum, cure you, then you go home and GJ arrests me, and you forget I walk this earth. Situation Outcome Number Two: You die. See? Win/lose for you, Lose/lose for me. Either way I lose. Happy?" Shego said hotly.

Kim seemed to be mulling this through her head for awhile.

"What makes you think I'd forget about you if you get arrested?" Kim asked gently.

Shego looked up and connected eyes with Kim, her eyes unreadable.

"Because you hate me."

Kim looked away and focused her attention on something else across the room.

"I don't _hate _you. I just…"

"Hate me."

Kim turned to face Shego again, her eyes slanted. "I don't hate you, I just don't like you very much and I don't trust you."

Shego quirked an eyebrow.

"What's the difference?"

Kim opened her mouth for a few seconds before closing it and running a hand through her hair. Shego's heart throbbed for a reason unknown to her.

"Let me refrain that. I don't get along well with you because I don't trust you… enough. That good?"

"Good enough. I guess I can understand to some level."

Kim smiled before hopping off the bed and walking towards the kitchen, tossing something small to Shego who easily caught it with one hand. She opened her palm and saw the chip laying in her palm.

"Can ya fry that up for me?"

"Sure thing, Pumpkin," Shego said as she lit up, letting the plastic and aluminum melt in her palm. "Dammit, it dripped on the bed."

"You're problem, not mine," Kim shouted from the other room.

"What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"Cleaning."

"Oh. Need help?"

"No, I'm good."

Shego nodded, it going unseen by Kim, before reaching into the duffle bag again and pulling out a laptop. She popped it open and started typing furiously as a small smile crept on her face.

"Hey Kimmie, the baddies are starting to group together to catch you and split the money."

"How do you know?"

"Those idiots posted their ideas on a forum on the VC. They're some other villains commenting on here too, but your original dudes won't let anyone else in on the action."

"Is there anyone there that would should make me fear for my life?"

"Nope. Only person I would be worried about is DNAmy. That girl is freaky, for real. Wait… hold on… there's a person here named 'CaesarOfWrath'. Now he sounds kewl. I'm gonna check out his profile."

"Lemme see," Kim said as she skipped out of the bathroom, new blood smears on her clothes.

"Oh my God, quit skipping. You look like one of those insane killers that play with yoyos."

Kim stopped abruptly and pouted as she moved to sit behind Shego on the bed, placing her hands on the woman's shoulders and leaning forward to get a better look at the computer screen.

"Ya know, for someone who doesn't trust me that much, you sure do seem comfortable," Shego said, hoping Kim didn't look down and see the small blush across the bridge of her nose.

"That's just the way I am. If you haven't noticed, I have conversations with some of the villains while I'm in a deadly situation."

"Yeah, I've noticed, you weirdo," she said as the webpage uploaded. "Man, his profile's just about empty," the woman squinted. "Sorry… _she_ has an empty profile. Let's see now… Age twenty-four, she's a couple years older than I am-"

"Heh… Always wondered how old you were…" Kim mumbled.

Shego ignored her and continued.

"Likes swordplay, fighting, food and blowing things up. Dislikes grape soda and cheerleaders," Shego shot a smile at Kim. "Sounds like my kind of girl. Anyways, that's all she put. But that name sounds so damn familiar…"

"Where've you heard it from?"

"Don't remember… Ah, forget it. I got us someone that'll keep and help us while we're lookin' for your little serum."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Triple Ssss," she hissed for no apparent reason, returning to the computer and typing in something else.

"Senor Senior Senior? He's a villain."

"That he is, but he's a rich villain."

"So…?"

"He doesn't want your bounty. He doesn't need it, Kimmie. And he has all the stuff we could possibly ever need to track down the thing that'll save your life! We're finally gettin' somewhere, Kim. We're finally getting' somewhere," she said happily as she continued browsing through the web.

Kim smiled and looked down at Shego, somewhat confused by her eagerness but still thankful for it. She leaned forward some more and gently hugged the ebony-haired woman around the neck. Shego paused momentarily, but then continued typing, pretending the hug wasn't fazing her.

"Uh, um… we leave tomorrow."

"Spankin'," Kim said, releasing her grip to walk off somewhere. "I'm gonna go take a walk for a little, 'kay?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm gonna order up a new bedspread. You've totally ruined this one. Just don't get abducted, alright?"

"Alright, _mom_."

"Damn straight I am. If you aren't back in twenty, I'm comin' out, bullets blazing."

Kim smirked before she closed the door behind her, leaving Shego alone.

The green woman exhaled loudly as she laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

'_That damn girl is gonna drive me insane. First she's diggin' a knife in her arm, then she's askin' me all these friggin' questions, then she's actin' all happy-go-lucky and gives me a freakin' hug. What. The. Hell. Is it hormones? Is she on her period? Or is she really just that crazy? I never did that kind of stuff when I was her age, did I? Friggin' Rubix cube with Nikes, that's what the fuck she is. Can't solve her no matter how old you are…'_

Shego rolled over onto her stomach for a big splotch of blood to greet her on the covers, reminding the woman of something important.

"Dammit! The kid didn't change her clothes!"

KP KP KP

Kim gazed up at the moon as she strolled down the backstreets, trying to keep out of sight. She was trying to sort things out in her head. She desperately wanted to check up on her brother and see if he was alright. She wanted to hug and kiss her mother and father one last time. She wanted to say bye to her friends at school. But right now, what she really craved, was to watch Ron as he tried to scarf down two nacos at once. Sighing, she hung her head low, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips set in a thin line.

Who got her injected anyways? Oh yeah. Shego. But Shego was trying to help her. Probably trying to earn her forgiveness, Kim thought. That would be just like her. Or… what she thought would be just like her. Shego's demeanor, while still rather biting, seemed to be lifting up quite considerably. And boy, were her hands soft. Kim never thought someone with her occupation would have hands as soft as those. Hell, her hands weren't that soft. She probably had connections with Victoria Secret…

Her thoughts traveled back to her thoughts at home, and she soon found tears splattering on the pavement. She muttered a curse as she paused to wipe at her eyes, and looked up to see she had reached the end of the alleyway.

"Hey… what's a cute girl like you doing in a place like this?" came a voice form behind her.

Kim slowly turned around to face the intruder.

A young man with dark bangs covering his eyes wearing jeans and a black jacket with his hands stuffed down his pockets walked casually towards her.

'_How cliché…" _Kim thought as she started walking forward, wanting to get past the man.

She stopped when the dark-haired man put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, tilting his to look at her. His eyes glinted silver in the moonlight.

"Home. If you haven't noticed, I have blood on my shirt," Kim said monotonely.

"Oh, I've noticed… and I gotta say, it's a big turn on," he smiled.

All of a sudden, Kim felt something flare inside of her, and she acted on it. She turned and gripped him tightly around the neck, shoving him against the nearest wall. He grunted on impact and raised his arms in surprise.

"You're messing with the wrong girl," Kim growled, gripping even tighter as her breathing got harder.

The man laughed lightly. It was a charming laugh and it almost made Kim want to loosen her hold, but instead she made it tighter.

"Actually, I think I've found the right one," he whispered.

Kim's eyes widened as she felt a prick in her lower back, and quickly turned to see what had done it. Nothing was there.

"What was that?" she growled again, turning back to the man at her mercy.

"A mosquito, maybe. How should I know?" he smiled again. His cocky yet charming smile.

He jerked when a punch landed on his cheek, and shifted his jaw to see if it was alright.

"Now why'd you do that, lovely?" he asked lazily, his breath increasing slightly because of Kim's chokehold.

"I need to blow some steam off, mind if I use you as a punching bag?" she threatened, trying to scare him.

"By all means," he said sincerely.

That set Kim off. She moved her hand down and grabbed the front of his jacket before she started wailing on his face. She didn't know what had come over her. She couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she felt bad, and in turn she wanted to cause other people pain. Whether it be emotional or physical.

Before she knew it, there was blood covering her fist and the side of the man's face. He hadn't made a sound as of yet, and if anything it was making Kim punch harder.

"Kim?"

Kim paused mid-punch, her fist a hairsbreadth away from the man's face. She turned to face the source of the voice and saw Shego heading towards her.

"Shego? Has it been twenty minutes already?" she asked nonchalantly as she let go of the dark-haired man's jacket. He fell to the ground in a heap.

"Jesus Kim. What the hell did you do to him?"

"What? What'd I do?"

Shego cocked an eyebrow and pointed to the man. Kim looked to the ground, and her eyes widened considerably. She turned back to Shego and raised a bloody fist in the air, examining it in the moonlight.

"I… don't know… I got angry and…" she trailed off as she lowered her hand and looked over at Shego. "I snapped. Why'd I snap? I never snap," she finished quickly.

"Maybe it's all the stress. You've been a total emotional roller coaster today. And, you know… all those… things in your organs can't be good for the psyche."

"I guess so, but… this is all so random-"

"Hello, I'm still down here."

Kim and Shego looked down at the man, who was laying down with his head propped up on his arm.

"You have got to be kiddin- Hey, shut up! We're talkin' here," Shego yelled at him.

"Sorry. It's just I don't like being excluded-"

"Like a really give a fuck! Now shut your yap-"

"But I-"

He cut off as Kim dug a foot in his stomach.

"_Kim!_"

"_What_?"

Shego motioned frantically at the man.

"Oh… Well he was trying to rape me!"

"You don't know that-"

"Shut up!" Shego and Kim yelled simultaneously. The man sighed and waved his hand to show them that they could continue on.

Shego pinched the bridge of her nose before looking back up at Kim.

"Look, let's just… go back to the hotel and get you cleaned up. We've gotta get up early tomorrow. Heaven knows you need the rest. _Especially after you sliced your arm open…_" She thought the last part. "_What the hell kinda person slices their arm open? With a kitchen knife?_"

"What do we do with the rapist dude?"

"Oh, uh… I don't know. Just leave him here, I guess."

"Leave him here? But he's-" she turned around and then quickly spun back. "He's gone!"

You're kidding me, he's here. He's-" she looked passed Kim's shoulder. "Not there anymore... Well, guess there's nothin' left to do but go back to our room. C'mon, I'm hungry."

Shego quickly stuffed her hands down her pockets and started walking in the direction of their hotel. Kim followed suit, and glanced behind her shoulder one last time.

She thought she saw a shadow waving at her.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Do you have it, Riddle?"

"Yes, yes, I have it," the one named Riddle snapped, taking long strides through the dark room, dimly lit by lanterns that cast eerie shadow against the stone walls.

The room was huge. And although it was fashioned to look medieval, complete with stone pillars and torches and even elegantly strewn rugs, there were machines and contraptions buzzing and beeping against the cold walls, analyzing and calculating infinite things.

Near the end of the room was a long, purple carpet that led up a few steps that connected to the throne where only a pair of black, baggy pants tucked into metal-plated boots were visible. The lighting allowed you to see nothing more, save for a pair of glowing electric blue eyes.

"I'll have you know that that girl nearly broke my jaw! Do you know how hard she punches?" he asked fiercely, throwing a vial filled with blood in the direction of the throne.

A darkly tanned and well toned arm stretched out and snatched the vial from the air, raising it up in the light to examine it.

"I haven't the slightest clue. And honestly, I don't very much care…"

Riddle ran a hand through his black locks as he let out a frustrated growl.

"You're so mean to me. You're supposed to be my elder sister, you're supposed to care," Riddle whined.

"I am, but I don't. You're old enough to care for yourself, anyways…" the figure trailed off again, her voice light yet somehow full of authority.

"There was another woman there," the silver-eyed man said as he shrugged off his and threw it into the air. Before it hit the ground, though, a black hand shot out of the shadows and slowly drew it under into the darkness. "Long, wavy black hair, light shade of green, rather beautiful figure if I do say so myself. Maybe you've heard of her? She seems like someone everyone should know about."

The silhouette on the throne casually rolled the vial of blood between her fingers, from thumb to pinky and over again.

"Kyla Sienna Go, a.k.a. Shego. Age twenty-two, turns twenty-three in August, has four brothers; Hedrick, Michael, Willy and Wally. Was part of Team Go for six years and quit for a life of villainy under Dr. Drakken's rule. Her parents are deceased, due to a comet that completely disintegrated them. Has the power to generate plasma from her hands and can manipulate the temperature, and also has speed healing abilities and enhanced strength. Also has a soft spot for pugs. Need I say more?" You could practiclly see the smirk spreading across her face.

"Do you know every bloody villain on this earth?" Riddle asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm ruler of the Underground. I have to know everything," the figure said before leaning forward, a shower of black hair spilling over her shoulders. There was a sly grin on the figure's face, showing off two pointed canines.

"You _want_ to know everything so you can rub it in my face later. You always do. Dunno why."

"Because it's fun. Now, you know what to do with this," the blue-eyed woman threw the vial back to her brother, who caught it easily. "So do it. We don't have much time before the red-head perishes, and I would like to have my fun with her before then, if you don't mind."

"Right, right," Riddle said as he turned around and waved her off. "I'm on it."

"And if I find you playing _my_ Resident Evil 4 instead of doing your job, I'm telling daddy."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"But that's not fair! Then I'll tell mummy you were bullying me!"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh… I would…"

* * *

Again… I hate this chapter with all my being. So please, no flame with the random arm-slicing-ritual. I'm already feeling rather down…

And Ron isn't going off to Yamanouchi or anything like that. I loves my Ronnie to death and whatnot, so he's gonna be here for awhile. Everybody else kills him or something...


	4. Day 3

Life's Simple Pleasures

I do not own Kim Possible

Well… here we go…

* * *

"Hey Kimmie, you done usin' the bathroom yet? I kinda wanna get to Triple S's place by… oh, I don't know, today!" Shego yelled impatiently.

"Will you calm down? I just got in here!"

"Yeah, five minutes ago!"

"So sorry that I care about my personal hygiene," Kim retorted from the other side of the door.

Shego muttered a curse. That girl was starting to get really smart with her.

Kim came out of the bathroom soon and remained unfazed as she had to duck underneath a TV remote.

"You're lucky that didn't dent the wall," Kim said.

"You're lucky it didn't impale your head," Shego replied angrily before tossing Kim a motorcycle helmet.

"What's this?" Kim asked as she examined the red object.

"Safety first," Shego answered in a sickly sweet voice.

"You mean we're taking your motorcycle? What happened to your jet?"

"Um… _hello_. That's exactly the reason why we're not taking it. It's a _jet_. GJ could track it down on radar no problem. Plus, it's way to expensive to buy the parts to fix it if it ever got damaged. C'mon, you gotta get your head in the game, Possible," Shego said, pushing her finger against the center of Kim's forehead as she walked to the front door.

Kim furrowed her eyebrows before swatting Shego's hand away and following the older woman out the door, her backpack and helmet in hand. Shego's own backpack was tightened securely around her person, slightly wrinkling the black t-shirt she now had on.

"Hey Shego, how're we going to get to the island if we're taking only a motorcycle?" Kim asked as she watched Shego mount her bike and slip on her helmet.

"I have connections," she said simply before patting the space behind her, signaling Kim to sit.

The redhead hesitated before reluctantly putting on the helmet and sitting uncomfortably on the seat.

"You might want to hold on," Shego suggested as she revved up the engine.

Kim rolled her eyes before loosely wrapping her arms around Shego's backpack and stomach.

"You might want to hold on a little tighter."

"Why's that?" Kim scoffed.

"Because this is a Hayabusa, baby. No mere motorcycle. No… she is a poor jet trapped within the confines of this pathetic vehicle of metal and-"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with this thing."

Shego shrugged before unexpectantly driving forward, causing Kim to jerk back before tightly gripping the older woman's waist.

Shego smirked as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto a main road. Once they came to a stoplight, Kim shouted over the engine, "So how're we getting to Senor Senior Senior's exactly?"

"I have a few friends that work in the Underground Villain Community. Very high-class stuff for a very good price. They should be able to set us up with a way to get there. They owe me."

Kim nodded before asking, "So what happened to that laptop and other stuff you brought in that duffle bag."

"Burned it."

"You burned it?! But why?"

"Because honestly, Drakken had some shitty stuff and I can get some _way _better things where we're headed. Plus, I don't think I could fit a duffle bag on here without it causing some trouble."

KP KP KP

Two hours later, they found themselves at an abandoned subway station. Or what seemed to be abandoned.

Shego quickly cut off the engine and waited for Kim to detach herself before getting up and removing the helmet, dropping it unceremoniously on the ground along with her backpack.

"Stick close to me and don't look anybody straight in the eye, got it Pumpkin?"

"Whatever," Kim mumbled as she stuck her hands in her pockets. But she obeyed Shego as they descended the steps and stuck close to the ebony-haired woman.

Shego casually jumped over the bars and started walking down the train tracks, kicking away some rats that dared get close enough to her.

There were dim lights lining the walls, but it was hardly enough to see ahead of them. Kim ended up stumbling into Shego and apologizing.

"That's okay. You can hold my hand if you want," she had said.

Kim swallowed before slowly reaching out her hand and grasping Shego's own.

"We're almost there, just let me…" Shego trailed off as Kim heard a series of beeps from the wall. She figured that Shego was pressing unseen buttons as they continued walking, which is exactly what she was doing.

Kim yet out a yelp as they suddenly dropped into the floor, and grunted when her butt hit something hard before they continued sliding downwards at an angle.

Shego hit the ground first, getting shot out of the tube and landing gracefully on all fours in a small room with pipes lining all the walls and a metal door in front of her. She looked around and brushed herself off, only for Kim to land right on top of her.

"Ouch…" Shego whispered.

"I'm sorry!" Kim wailed. "I had let go of your hand and I couldn't see anything and-"

"That's all well and good, Princess… but can ya get off my back? I sorta wanna breathe," she wheezed.

"Oh! Sorry," Kim apologized again as she got off her and helped the woman to her feet.

"Alright, so remember. Stay close, no eye contact, don't even acknowledge them."

"So… who can't I look at?"

"Everyone. These are the big-time villains that cause terrorism and mass-destruction. And no, not like Drakken. These guys kill without a cause. Look at 'em funny and you're dead along with your family and friends, savvy?"

"Since when do you say savvy?"

"Nevermind that! Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good. Now put this on," Shego said as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her Team Go mask, handing it to Kim.

She looked down at it and quirked an eyebrow.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"If anyone asks, you name is Inferno," the green hued woman said, lightly patting Kim's cheek as she walked by which irked the redhead.

"Sounds like a bad disco song," Kim muttered as she put on the mask.

Shego shot her a look before bracing her hand against the metal door and pushing it open.

Kim stood still for a moment, taking in the scenery.

The area was basically a tunnel, or actually a sewer line that had been refurbished to look like a pleasant enough tunnel. The ceiling was about twenty feet high with pipes and wires running along the length of it. The tunnel branched off into different areas, and everywhere was illuminated by halogen lights inlaid in the walls that seemed to change from fluorescent blue, to purple then back to white. There also seemed to be stalls selling things from high-tech armory to pick-locking kits. There were people continuously walking down the tunnels. Some didn't even look human, but Kim was sure they were all villains.

Shego turned her head back to look at Kim and winked at her before walking into the throng. Kim quickly followed behind her, making sure to keep her head down as she kept up a brisk pace. Something caught her eye and she took a quick glance to the side to see a man covered in scales complete with an alligator-like tail and pointed teeth. Her eyes widened momentarily and she averted her gaze before the man had a chance to catch her staring at him.

A wave of people came through, and she tried to ignore them as they pushed and shoved their way through. She looked up to find Shego gone, and she stopped walking momentarily until someone bumped into her, urging her to keep moving. As she walked, she darted her eyes around furiously, trying not to panic in her current situation.

Okay, she was lost in a tunnel of supposed murderers and terrorists with Shego nowhere in sight, in nothing but a cheap-ass costume of baggy black jeans and a red tank top with an old mask. Not to mention there was a warrant on her head, and everyone here would surely jump at the chance to confine her if they found out her identity. But that was no reason to panic, right? After all, she was Kim Possible. She could do anything.

"Hey you."

Kim whirled around, startled, only to get a face-full of fist. People stepped out of the way as her back hit the wall. They continued going on as if nothing was happening. Only a few of the younger looking villains had formed a sort of semi-circle around her. Kim looked around at all of them, and her gaze finally stopped at the one she assumed had punched her.

It was a female, probably as old as Shego, Kim figured. The female had short, wild crimson red hair with equally red eyes and a tight, black cat-suit with no sleeves. The people around her were wearing pretty much the same thing, save for a few details, like the males wore a form-fitting shirt and pants while the females wore a one-piece like their leader, only less elaborate.

"What do you want?" Kim asked cautiously, her eyes narrowing.

"You don't look like you're from around here," she said slowly with a slight English-accent.

"And what if I'm not?" Kim spat, which was a really bad idea. Emphasize on "really".

The red-eyed woman merely smiled, as did her cohorts. Two of the men rushed towards Kim, and before she knew it her arms were being held against the wall. She struggled against them, but they were amazingly strong.

As she tried to resist them, the woman casually started walking up to her, gazing at her hand before snapping her fingers. Her whole hand became engulfed in a flame so vibrant, it hurt Kim's eyes to look at it. The woman pulled her hand back in a fist, and Kim closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. But the inevitable never came.

The red-head slowly peeked open one eye when she felt the mens' hold slacken around her arms.

She grinned widely when she saw Shego standing in front of her. Shego's own hand was engulfed in her green flame, which had extinguished the other woman's flame right when Shego had caught the punch, open palm. The woman was staring wide-eyed at Shego, and her face had slightly paled.

"Leave her alone, Wrath," Shego said coldly.

"Oh, S-shego. I… I didn't know she was with you," came the shaky excuse.

Shego's response was to tightly close her fingers around Wrath's fist and twist her arm to the side. The woman cringed as she fell to one knee.

"Ah! Gahd! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't touch her again! I swear, Shego! I swear I won't touch her again!"

That seemed to satisfy the thief and she let go of the limb and immediately after, Wrath jumped up and wrapped her arms around Shego's neck planting a kiss on said villainesses' lips who looked completely shocked by the whole thing.

Kim leaned against the wall in an equal amount of surprise. The men that had held her back were now standing next to Shego with smiles on their faces. When Wrath had detached herself, Shego remained frozen with a weird look on her face, her hands partially up. That is, until the men had sandwiched her in a hug, making her choke for air. They continued their death grip until she started cursing at them to let her go, which they did.

"Nah-ah!" Shego said sharply to the other approaching men and women who wanted their turn.

She quickly turned back to Wrath with a scowl on her face.

"What the-" she was cut off as Wrath planted another kiss on her lips. Shego roughly wiped her mouth before continuing. "What the hell?!"

"I've missed you so much Envy!" Wrath exclaimed before wrapping her arms tightly around Shego's waist.

"Envy?" Kim said quietly as she stood up straight.

Shego craned her neck back, since Wrath wasn't letting her move, a look of pure discontent on her face.

"It's a pet name from when we were… dating. You know, since she's Wrath, and I'm green so I'm Envy. Get it? Seven Deadly Sins. Red equals Wrath, green equals Envy," Shego explained as she tried pushing the red-eyed woman off of her.

"Wrath, can you get the hell offa-" Shego cut off into a squeal as Wrath groped her in a rather inappropriate place near the lower back area.

"Dammit Wrath! Lemme' go! Let! Me! Go!"

Wrath grinned wickedly before letting go of Shego and standing to her full height.

"So what brings you down here, Envy?"

Shego's lip twitched in annoyance.

"We're not together anymore Wrath. Don't call me that."

"But Envy-"

"Don't call me that! Shit! We've been though this already!" Shego yelled angrily.

Wrath frowned as she lowered her head in slight embarrassment.

"I'm sorry love," she said softly.

Shego let out a frustrated sigh as she ran a hand down her face.

"Forget it. Just… me and Ki-" Shego coughed. "Inferno and I are looking for Tommy. Have you seen him around?"

Wrath's frowned deepened as she looked over Shego's shoulder to stare, almost evilly, at Kim who was now standing closely behind Shego.

"Is this… Inferno your new-"

"Hell no," both Shego and Kim, er… Inferno said simultaneously.

"So, can you tell us where Tommy is?" Shego asked again, wiping her hands on her black t-shirt for no apparent reason.

"He's in the fuckin' bloody garage where he always is," Wrath grumbled.

Kim quirked an eyebrow at the sudden change of attitude that Wrath was displaying.

"She's pissed cause I used to date Tommy, and now she think's I'm dating you," Shego whispered to Kim, who nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Yeah… see you later."

"Oh, c'mon Wrath, don't act so down. I'll come visit you all soon."

"You said that last time. Last time was three years ago," Wrath said spitefully. Her friends behind her nodded in agreement.

Shego stood there silently for a moment before sticking her hands down her pockets.

"I… had to clear my head-"

"More like you had to run away! Or rather ditch us! Do you know how much it hurt to hear you say you'd come back in a few days, and then you don't appear until three years later?" Wrath's balled fists had small flames licking the air from inside her palm, like worms trying to escape her grasp.

Shego swallowed nervously before averting her gaze.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Stoof it Shego! I don't want to hear you're excuses! I forgot those were one of your many infamous talents," she said vehemently, her eyes had started glowing a dim red.

"Woah, calm down there Wrath. You don't wanna go on a frenzy in here, okay?" Shego said as she placed her hands onto the scorned woman's shoulders.

Shego let out a surprised grunt when Wrath pushed passed the ebony-haired woman's hands and buried her face in the crook of her neck. Shego looked back at Kim who shrugged in a way that said, _"You got yourself into this mess. What do you want me to do about it?"_.

Shego shot her a look that clearly said, _"Fuck you."_

"Um… I won't do it again?" Shego said uncertainly as she awkwardly rubbed Wrath's back. She seemed to be doing that increasingly lately.

"You have to swear you won't do it again. Swear!"

"Okay! Okay! I swear I'll come back like… next month. Alright? You're burning my shirt."

"You swear?" Wrath asked.

"Yes, I already said that. Jesus! Your tears are burning the collar! Please stop crying! I swear! God-dammit, I swear! _I just bought this!!_"

Kim was trying her hardest to not burst out laughing. She had her hand pressed tightly against her mouth and her face was turning a bright red. She had backed up against the wall and was lightly snorting and trying to blink back tears. She wished she had a camcorder.

"Alright," Wrath said quietly as she pulled away, wiping at her steaming tears.

Shego cursed again as she stretched her shirt to look it over.

"I just bought this at Dillard's," Shego lamented. "With _actual_ money."

"Shego."

"Yeah?" she replied, turning to Kim.

"It's a shirt. A black shirt. You'll get more," Kim said, trying so hard to suppress her giggles.

"Shut up. What do you know, you stupid kid," Shego muttered.

"So… I guess I'll see you in a month?" Wrath piped up.

"Yeah, a month. And if I'm not back in a month, I give you permission to hunt me down, tie me up and bind me inside of a torture chamber where you can do with me as you please," Shego said with a suggestive smirk which Wrath returned.

"Oh God," Kim said as she turned around.

"You got it. Come on guys, let's head out. We're late for a mission. Bye Shego."

"Bye," Shego said as she started walking the opposite way of where Wrath was headed.

When Kim caught up with her, she wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulders and looked around casually.

"Um… Shego? What're you doing?" Kim asked, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks.

"This is so you don't get lost again… and so everyone will think we're together if ever the case happened that another ex happens to walk by, but them seeing me with you means I'm taken, so they won't come up and talk to me, that way we won't have to go through what Wrath just conjured up," Shego said as if she was talking about the weather.

She looked down at the redhead and smirked at seeing the red around Kim's cheeks and nose.

She leaned down her head so her lips were just barely away from the teenager's ear.

"So tell me… are you blushing because I'm too close? Or am I not close enough…?"

Shego let out a low chuckle when she felt Kim shiver, and pulled away.

"Ah, I'm just messin' with ya Kimmie! You're just so easy to get to!" Shego said playfully before giving Kim a nuggie.

"Shego! You're messing up my hair! Quit it!"

Shego laughed again before lightening her hold against Kim's neck, but still leaving her arm around her shoulder.

Kim huffed before patting down her hair and readjusting her mask. She wanted to ask Shego what was the deal with her and Wrath, but she thought better of it and decided it was a discussion for another time.

As they continued walking, Shego got a whole lot of greeting from random people walking by. Normally a quick "Wazzup Shego" or the occasional "Hey Sheeg, haven't seen you in awhile". She would reply with her a genuine smirk and wave of the hand.

"How do you know all these people?" Kim whispered.

"I was quite the popular one when I lived down here."

"You lived down here?"

"Yeah. One of the tunnels leads to the living facilities where most of the villains crash before they become big-time. Even some of the older ones come back here if they want to take a break from the all the police and junk. This place is totally untraceable. Some even say Al Capone used these tunnels," she added.

"But I though Capone-"

"Was a gangster in New York or Chicago or wherever. Jeez, you just gotta go and kill everything."

"Sorry for knowing my history," Kim said sarcastically, earning a light smack in the head.

"You've been touching me an awful lot lately."

"Shut up," Shego said quickly, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

Kim followed her gaze and saw an elevator door that was letting people out and rapidly filling up with even more people.

"Come on, hurry up," Shego said as she started sprinting towards the closing elevator doors.

"Shego! Wait for me!" Kim yelled as she chased after her.

"No you don't you naughty door!" Shego said as she forced the closing doors back open again, letting Kim and herself in before letting them slide shut.

A/N: Now, I don't know what you think about elevators. Personally, I hate them with all my being. I'm not sure if it's the awkward silence or the invasion of personal space with the ever-shifting persons and random coughs. It's nerve-breaking with no sign of letting up on the tension. It's so thick you could cut through it with a chainsaw. I prefer the stairs.

Anyways, back to reality…

Kim and Shego, after a few nerve-racking moments in the dreaded elevator, flew out at the basement floor, due to a man that Shego had tweaked for commenting about his lame costume. They rolled and then skid for a few more feet before colliding with a wall.

"Yeah, well, at least my colors match!" Shego shouted from her uncomfortable position. Basically, she was on her shoulder blades against the wall with her feet dangling above her head.

Kim was slumped against the wall, her back having just slammed into it, and she groaned, "Do you have to be so _blunt_ all the time?!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! That dude was asking for it with that outfit, I swear…" she said as she rose to her feet, brushing herself off.

They had entered, or rather, stumbled into a hallway with flickering lights on the ceiling. There were doors lining the sides with numbers on them, and one double-door at the end.

Kim shivered and said, "This looks like something out of Gothika."

"You saw that movie?"

Kim nodded.

"Cool, what was your favorite part?"

"Oh… probably when she goes into that flashback that shows backwards, from when she killed her husband, to when she met the girl that he raped."

"Man, my favorite part was when she was like, in the security room or something, and she looked into the TV screen that was feeding in from the hallway, and she sees that dead girl in the screen-"

"Yeah! That's the part that reminds me of this hallway."

"Hmm… I guess it does…" Shego agreed as they walked down said hallway.

They reached the door, and Shego quickly punched in a 5-digit-code in a number pad next to it.

The doors hissed opened, and they stepped into a room that greatly resembled Wade's own, Kim noted. Only it was much bigger, and the floor was basically wires, upon wires… upon wires. The only thing lighting up this place were the screens from random TVs and computer screens. It was hot, from all the ventilating machines, and both women felt themselves getting that prickly feeling you get right before you start sweating.

"Tommy, you in here?"

"Who's there? Who got in here?" came the quick reply.

"He's a little paranoid," Shego whispered to Kim.

"It's the FBI. We've come to expose you for your misuse of government files and yadda-yadda."

"I didn't do it, I swear! They were holding me at gunpoint! It was an accident!"

A figure came stumbling out from behind a few TVs hanging down from the ceiling. It was obviously man, wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt that was rolled up at the elbow, showing that he had some muscles to him. His skin was tan, and his hair was brown and curly, stopping just above his shoulders. His face was obscured, due to a weird goggle contraption he was wearing that had wide, black lenses over his eyes and some sort of purple-font scrolling down them. He lifted the goggles and blinked hard. His eyes were gold.

"Sheegy? Is that you?" he said in disbelief.

"The one and only," Shego said spreading out her arms with an openmouthed grin that made her look like a vixen.

Kim rolled her eyes.

Tommy took a bounding leap forward and scooped Shego up into his arms.

"Oh gosh Sheegy! I've missed ya so much! Boy, have I missed you! Wow! You look kinda different! Where've you been? I got more stuff, see? They let me upgrade! How've you been doing?"

Kim watched as the man named Tommy whirled around with Shego in her arms, who had a large smile on her face. Kim couldn't believe it. Shego had once fallen for a guy that used the word "Gosh".

They went on like this for a few minutes. Tommy saying random things excitedly as he spun around with Shego in his arms, letting him do so without protest. He kissed her on the cheek before setting her down and turning to the redhead.

"Hello, who're you? I'm Tommy. You look familiar," he said as he stuck out a hand for her to shake.

Kim accepted the hand and looked over his shoulder to fix her gaze on Shego, who nodded.

"My name's Kim Possible," she said focusing her attention on the brown-haired man. "Maybe you've heard of me."

Tommy's eyes had grown wide as he released Kim's hand and stared at her intently. He then smiled widely and said, "Of course I've heard of you! Gosh, I can't believe I get to meet you in person! Hey, do you think maybe you can type your quote in one of my computers? That's be so awesome! Sheegy, this is so awesome!" he said to her before rushing past them and into somewhere unseen.

Kim turned to Shego with a look of near-surprise.

"You _dated_ him?"

"And then some. But yeah, I dated him."

"He's a puppy!"

"It's true. Nothing can taint his innocence. Believe me, I've tried… and failed," she sighed.

"But… he's a puppy!"

"Look, he's a really smart guy, and really funny. And he gets paid well for a villain of his status."

Kim sighed and turned her head to see Tommy tripping over some wires because he was focusing all of his attention on a laptop he was carrying and typing on with one hand furiously.

"He's cute, I'll give him that," Kim muttered to Shego before he stumbled up to them.

"Here, just type a note or something," he said happily as he handed her the laptop.

Kim smiled as she took the laptop and typed something in there before handing it back.

He whooped with joy before turning around and putting it back from where it was before.

"So, what brings you back here Sheegy?" he asked.

"Well, Wolf-Man, me and my friend here need to get to Triple S's island. Think you can hook us up with a ride?"

Tommy frowned, and it darn-near broke Kim's heart.

"Y…you're not staying?" his voice cracked, his hand reaching up and messing with the goggles on his forehead. A habit he had developed whenever he wanted to distract himself from a situation he didn't like.

"Dammit Tommy, don't cry. I've already had two girls ruin two good shirts…" Shego begged.

"But you just got back and now you want to leave again. Why do you want to leave again?" his hand was rapidly turning a knob on the side of his goggles.

"Because Tommy, I have to go to save this girl's life," she said softly, motioning to Kim who couldn't believe how kind Shego sounded. "And I have to go to Triple S's place to do that."

"You can't just find sources here? We have plenty of things here you could use to save her life."

"Problem with that is we're in the Villain Underground. Every villain in the world is hunting her down, and the only reason they didn't stop her was because of the mask and she was hanging with me."

"B-but I've missed you…"

"Oh God, don't cry. Why am I making everyone _cry_?!"

Kim watched as Shego tried to get Tommy to calm down, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. She bit her lip in thought.

"Shego, can't we just take him with us?" she nearly pleaded.

"What? Are you insane? We're trying to lose as many people as we can. Not add on to our little Run-For-Our-Lives club."

"Oh, but Shego! Look at him! I'm sure he can help."

Shego sighed before looking back at Tommy, who was nodding in agreement with Kim.

"But… we can't just leave all his stuff here, can we?"

"Oh, this isn't all my stuff. You see, we take shifts here. The only thing that's truly mine that I bought with my own money is that laptop," he explained.

Shego raised an eyebrow at him.

"A laptop?"

"Yeah."

"You're saying that you have probably over billions in your bank account… and you just bought a laptop?"

"And a few add-ons. Some miniature satellites and stuff, but yeah, a laptop."

Shego sighed before looking over at Kim and then back at the golden-eyed man.

"You do know that you might not be able to come back," she said quietly.

He took her hands in his and said a simple, "I know." His tone had changed, Kim noticed. It didn't sound so childish anymore.

"I just got one question," Shego said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Ask away."

"Why are you willing to risk everything… for a girl you don't know… and your ex-girlfriend?"

"Because…" his voice faltered for a moment. "Because I'm still in love with you."

Kim's eyes widened, but she tried to remain unnoticed so as not to interrupt the moment.

Shego's eyes widened too.

She swallowed.

And looked away.

Tommy waited a few more moments before finally nodding and letting Shego's hands go.

"I'm sorry…" The ebony-haired woman said. "But I don't-"

"You don't have time for love. That's exactly what you said when we…" he trailed off before raising a hand to his head contraption and screwing with it.

'_Well… this is certainly awkward,'_ Kim thought as she rubbed one of her arms.

"Um… guys? Hate to interrupt the moment, but-uh… we kinda need to get out of her before anyone realizes who I am. I'm pretty sure the mask didn't do much," Kim said, hoping it would get them back on track.

"Right! Hold on!" Tommy said, getting back to his happy-go-lucky self.

He quickly jumped into a computer chair that swiveled around a few times before stopping to face a screen. He started typing frantically, maybe even faster than Wade.

"So, like, does he normally get distracted this easily?" Kim asked.

"Always…"

"Hope you guys don't mind taking a submarine. I think those things are awesome! I've always wanted to ride one! But they keep me locked up in here. I actually sleep in here, ya know. My bed is composed of a mattress and tech manuals, basically. I'm sure they won't notice that I'm gone, though. I just got done inventing this new AI, and he's programmed to do whatever I can. Wanna see him? I haven't named him yet. We can do that when I wake him up. I haven't personalized him yet. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Activate prototype AI version 9.7 Beta, code 99366-65715."

A/N: I'll have you all know, I made that up. That technical stuff up there…

In between one a mass of wires was a circular device with a shutter that suddenly opened up with a beam of white light that spanned out. A figure of a man was in the center. Just a white figure and nothing more. Tommy rose from his chair, his arms crossed around his chest in triumph.

"Prototype AI version 9.7 Beta, code 99366-65715 activated. Now awaiting personal settings," said the figure.

"Let's dress this baby up!" Tommy said as he clapped his hands together.

"Name," the AI said.

"Uh…"

"How about Johnny?" Kim said.

"Johnny?"

"Name, Johnny!" Tommy said in approval.

"Age and ethnicity," it said next.

"Age twenty, ethnicity shall be khaki wolf-anthro," Shego said with a smirk.

Tommy and Kim turned to stare at her with a mix of confusion and shock. The AI seemed to pause too. Before anyone could say anything in objection, a ray of light passed over the AI. It started on the tip of its head, and as it went down started sprouting hair and bodily features. When the ray was done, the AI ended up having caramel colored skin with golden hair and a pair of wolf ears atop its head along with a bushy tail.

"I can't believe that worked," Kim finally said after finding her voice.

"Me neither."

"I actually didn't think that would work either," Shego said with a shrug.

"Eye, facial and body type."

Everyone paused to think about this one.

"Um… eye type, chestnut," Kim said. And sure enough, two chestnut colored eyes appeared on its face. They were slender and emotionless.

"Facial type… slim eyebrows and mouth, strong jaw and a goatee," so Tommy said, so it shall be.

"Body type, slim but muscular," Shego finished.

"Apparel," Johnny said.

"Oh! Let's put him in a toga!" Kim said.

"Hell no. How about suspender pants with a fedora? You know, like one of those 40's jazz players," Shego suggested.

"Man, this is one interesting AI. Okay… Apparel. Black fedora with red feather, black button-up with red tie, black suspenders, tuxedo pants and dress shoes. There," Tommy smiled as the clothes appeared.

They all couldn't help but chuckle and laugh as they circled around the newly formed Johnny.

"Well, now that that's done, let's get going! The sub is waiting. Here's the plan to throw people off. There's a truck waiting for you at the nearest gas station. It's an eight-wheeler that's _supposedly_ taking goods to the coast. Drive your motorcycle into the back and the guy will take you all to the first destination where I'll be waiting. Oh, and while you're at the gas-station, pick up some snacks. You should reach me by nightfall."

"Sounds like a plan, Wolf-Man. Let's head out."

"Wait, wait, wait. You got that all ready when?" Kim asked.

"Before I activated Johnny. When I was talking about him and stuff."

"Woah, you're twice as fast as Wade," Kim said.

"Um… thank you," he smiled.

"How do you know I took my motorcycle hear?" Shego asked randomly.

"Security cameras, Sheegy. They're everywhere these days," he grinned. "Well, see ya."

"What?"

Tommy slammed a button on one of his many desks that opened up a chute beneath Kim and Shego's feet.

"Damn that boy," Shego said as they slid up or down, she couldn't tell. "He's always doing that."

Soon they found themselves outside at the entrance of the subway.

"Damn him to hell!" Shego shouted as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans.

She approached her motorcycle and froze. There was a white slip of paper on the seat with her name and Kim's on it. She cautiously neared it, looking around to see if anyone was hanging about. When she picked it up Kim came up behind her to read it over her shoulder.

"What's it say? What's it say?"

"Lemme read it first!"

"No need to shout," the redhead said, backing up.

Shego snorted before unfolding the paper and looking it over.

_To Ms. Go and Ms. Possible-_

_Here's a little help_

_To speed our game up…_

_Sincerely,_

_The Caesar Dire_

It then proceeded to list off some high-tech gadgetry and cybertonic devices with a date next to each item.

"Oh my God…" Shego breathed.

"What? What's it say?" Kim asked, moving up to look over Shego's shoulder again.

"It's… it's from the Caesar Dire… Kim! The Caesar Dire left this here!" Shego shouted as she pivoted around to face the redhead. "Now I know why _CaesarofWrath_ rung a bell! That was the Caesar Dire's account!"

"Wow, Shego, calm down. Who's this Caesar person?"

"It's supposed to be someone who doesn't exist! That's who! They say he… she is like the devil's right-hand man. He, dammit… she can cause chaos to reign all over the world."

"So… she's like a god?"

"More like a demon. I'll explain it on our way to the sub. Right now, we gotta get outta here. We gotta leave this place," Shego muttered as she picked up her helmet and backpack and hopped onto the bike.

"So, what does she want?"

Shego looked almost sadly up at Kim.

"She wants to play."

Kim's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before quickly getting her own helmet and backpack and sitting behind Shego, who sped off without a moment's hesitation.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Riddle!"

"WHAAAT?!" responded a very irked voice.

"Can you come here? I don't feel like yelling from across the throne room to have a conversation, if you don't mind!"

Heavy footsteps were heard quickly coming down the hallway and into the throne room.

"What? What do you want, Caesar? I'm kinda busy!"

Caesar sneered as she leaned back in her chair, crossing a leg over the other.

Riddle was covered in small gashes that were slowly covering themselves with black shadows that knitted the skin tissue back together. He had grease stains covering his jacket and pants and some blood splatters to go with it. He had a sneer that matched Caesar's. Obviously, it was a family trait.

"How're the upgraded minions coming along?"

"Well, I'm sort of in the process of upgrading them. I was, that is, until you so rudely interrupted me," Riddle responded smartly.

Caesar sighed before running a hand down her face.

"This is taking too long, Riddle… they might not be ready in time with the pace you're going at. And have you sent that note to Kyla Go, yet?"

"Yes yes, I have. And maybe if you would _help_ me with the minions, it would go faster. They listen to you more. You know that."

Caesar waved a dismissive hand before asking another question.

"Did you attach that shadow minion to Kim?"

"Yeah. I did that a long while ago. Right after I took the blood sample when the green lady stepped in. It was one of the friskier ones, I'm afraid. I think it waved at them."

"Just as long as it tells us where she is, I don't care who it waves at. Now… do you _really_ need help with the minions?" she said sounding almost annoyed.

"Hmm… connecting prosthetic auto-mail and robotic sensors to nine feet tall creatures summoned from the bowels of Hell… Yes! I need help you idiot sister!"

"Fine, fine, I'll help… just promise me one thing," Caesar said, leaning forward in her throne.

"Yeah? What?"

"You have to promise to get me a few human adults later. Regis is getting hungry… and so am I…" Caesar said almost seductively, her fangs bared as she smiled.

"Quit acting as if your sword is a real person…"

"It has a soul, doesn't it?"

"Doesn't mean it's living," Riddle countered.

"What ever… just say you'll get me some, please Riddle, please… it's been so long…"

"Yes! Fine! Just make your eyes stop glowing. It's creepy."

"It's not like your eyes don't glow too. I'm just so anxious," she mumbled. "I mean, all you have to do is stay in the darkness for a little while, and your pleasure is sated."

"I don't just have to stay in the darkness, I have to marinate in it-"

"Naked-"

"Shut up!"

Caesar laughed before standing up and descending the steps and approaching her little brother.

"I'll help as long as you get me… let's say three humans?"

"Young adults? Or ripened to perfection?" Riddle asked as he followed his sister through the maze of hallways.

"Mmm… the young adults put up more of a fight. Gets the circulation flowing. I'll get to use Regis more, and that's always fun. Always makes a better climax," she said, looking up at Riddle.

He nodded before opening up a door that led into a room filled with larger-than-human-sized cages. They were all stacked up to the ceiling, a pair of angry red eyes glaring out of each cage. There was a roar, and a large, clawed hand reached out between the bars and tried to grab for the siblings.

"You've been picking on Tiny," Caesar said, motioning to the minion that had just reached out for them.

"No… I've been using him to test-drive the auto-mail. He's been taking to it well, so I think I'll start up on the twenty others. Can you ease Tiny out and take a look at him so you can see how I hooked it up?"

"Yeah, hold on," the black-haired woman said as she approached the nearest cage to her left and peered through it.

"His mask?"

"I left it on, but I installed infra-red and heat-seeking vision into his right eye," Riddle said.

Caesar nodded before standing up straight and unlatching the cage.

A hand slowly reached and impaled into the floor, sending a slight tremor through the ground. Riddle and Caesar stood back as their abomination stood to its full height, a small clicking sound emitting from its hidden mouth.

The creature had a mask sewn on its face, the threads thick and brown with blood. Its back was hunched over and his whole body was tense and shuddering with each labored breath. It had the torso of a man, rippling with muscle with a thin layer of fur on it. From the waist down, the fur thickened and turned to a darker brown. The feet were like paws, wide and strong, and there was a skinny tail hanging limply from its backside, which was covered by a tattered loincloth.

"Tiny, my love, I've missed you…" Caesar cooed as she craned her neck up to stare it in the eyes. "Have you been well?" she asked she reached up a hand and gently rubbed its arm.

"No he hasn't. Cranky here scratched me up pretty bad," Riddle said.

"Oh hush. I wasn't talking to you," Caesar said as she lifted up Tiny's hand to examine his arm. Both his forearms had metal plating embedded into them, and there was also a metal plate in the left side of his stomach.

"What do these do?" the woman said, running her long fingers over the cold metal.

"It amplifies how much fire they can generate. The one on his stomach hypes up his agility and speed."

"You used science to power up his fire abilities? Impressive, little brother. How much power does he have?"

"Enough to give Kyla and Kim a real challenge," he smiled. It was a rare event when his sister complemented him, but he was always happy for it.

"Is he up for a test run?" she asked.

"Why?"

Caesar shrugged.

"I was planning on sending him out to give Go and Possible a little scare… but now that I think about it, I'm not so sure…"

Tiny made a soft clicking sound as the blue-eyed woman ran an affectionate hand down his arm. She pivoted on her feet and looked up at Riddle.

"Show me how to install the platings, and I'll take it from there. Make sure, when you go out and get those humans, that they're strong. You'll probably have to go out of the country, but I'm sure that will be no problem for the Riddle Dire. Try getting me one of those kick-boxers in America... or a Mua Thai fighter in Taiwan."

Riddle nodded before slowly ushering Tiny back into his cage, and opening a new one where a new minion stepped out. There was a little struggling after the minion tried throwing a stream of fire at Riddle's head, but they quickly calmed it down and got it to stand still.

"Alright, so you make the incision with the knife here…"

* * *

I'm really starting to grow very fond of my original characters (Tommy, The Caesar Dire, The Riddle Dire). But they'll probably never get as famous as… Kara Fang or Isabel Gooding. They're like celebrities in the KiGo world Okay, so, I just wanted to say that the Caesar Dire is not a vampire. Not a vampire.

Next up!!!

Settling into Triple S's mansion of islandy-goodness, more talk with GJ and Ron and a look at the parents who spawned Caesar and Riddle. Won't that be fun?


	5. Demon Heritage Day 4

Life's Simple Pleasures

I do not own Kim Possible XP If I did, everyone would know Ron's name, Rufus would have his own mini-series and KiGo would be aired to those who want it.

But it's not, so it'll never happen --

Warning, has a lot of controversial stuff concerning Hell, God and Dante's _Inferno _and _Divinia_. Nothin' blasphemous though.

Let's review The Caesar Dire and the Riddle Dire's demonic heritage, shall we? But just for a little while, of course…

* * *

Luxuria and Ira. 

I know those names don't ring a bell, so let's look into our history books, shall we?

Luxuria and Ira… also known as Lust and Wrath. The Wrath you've met before was nowhere near the Wrath I'm about to introduce you to now.

Now then, Lust and Wrath are part of a group called the Seven Deadly Sins. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride. Each Sin has a demon paired with it. I won't go into detail about which demons are paired with what, because honestly, it would waste our time. You only need to know the names Asmodeus and Beelzebub. The Sins and their demons are one in the same. They confide in each other, share the same thoughts, feelings, etc…

Now a way to describe Luxuria, Lust, Asmodeus… would be "the excessive desire for sexual release", or it could be portrayed as "means to an end for the fulfillment of the subject's desires". Doesn't matter which one you choose, just know that there're two beings to make it happen.

The Dire's father, Asmodeus (as he likes to be called), is a very powerful demon. He knows how to take your desires and amplify them until you can't focus on anything but that one desire that you absolutely have to sate or it will drive you mad. Riddle takes his pleasures from the dark, the shadows, while Caesar takes hers from the thrill of the kill. He is laid back, rather carefree and almost always in a good mood, much like Caesar when she's not on the job. Unlike Caesar, though, his throne is composed of writhing and sweaty bodies, always, constantly crying out in pure ecstasy and pain. His domain is always hot with the smell of sex; enough to make you sweat upon entering, and the cries never let up. His daughter visits him often, always eager to join and contribute in current activities. Many have died underneath her as they lie there, writhing in pleasure because, alas, she was a biter. He would sometimes tell her how creative the humans were getting with their desires. How one could find release by ripping somebody apart or by getting themselves beat-up. She would always listen to him in earnest, even when someone was moaning in her ear. His punishments were rather different to her, even though she'd never been punished by him herself. Whenever she tattled on her brother, he would always appear later that night clutching tightly onto the front of his shirt, like a blanket, with a blank look in his eyes. She pretty much figured out what her father had been sending out his legions to do with her brother, and it sent wonderful chills up her spine. She absolutely admired the way he could manipulate the mind and twist it so that people could only focus on what they want, rather than what they needed. His son, though, would rather find solace with his mother.

A way to describe Ira, Wrath, Beelzebub… would be "inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger" and they can manifest as "vehement denial of the truth", or so the book says. Impatience plays a great role in this Sin; a very great role. Think back on times where if you actually thought things through, how much easier that task would've been instead of jumping in it headfirst.

The Dire's mother, Ira (as she likes to be called) is also a very powerful demon, much more so than Lust. Because even though the purest of saints can hold off the power of sexual desire… it still takes massive energy to hold off and keep in control of your anger. Anger, hatred, rage can fester and grow inside someone's heart like a tumor. Even when you think it's gone, the smallest thing can awaken it or bring it back to mind. Plant hate in anyone's heart and I assure you, it will grow. Most people see Wrath as hot and blistering. I see it as cold and biting. Ira's palace build of the cruelest looking metals and ice carvings you could ever conjure up in your imagination. She was not made of ice, but she hardly moved from her seat on her throne, so her face and body were covered in the cold substance. Her hands were always gripped tightly on the armrest, and her eyebrows were set in an eternal furrow. Riddle liked to spend his free days in the shadow of his mother as she marinated in a thought-pool of hate and sorrow. He would sit in her shadow and wait for the rare occasion of when she would go out on a killing spree in the levels of Hell, where he would watch in a visual orb as she tore things into pieces and bits. It was absolutely fascinating. She would talk, sometimes, about the wonderments of Earth. How they would start wars without a cause or torture people just for being different. He would listen, nod, and then ask questions. He made sure not to ask too many. He still had a scar on his bicep that his shadows couldn't heal. But, Riddle was always up for telling on his older sister and watching her get beaten. That was always fun. She had several, deep scars going down from her chest to her well-toned abs, and one going from the back of her neck down to the center of her left thigh. He could never stop a smile from gracing his lips whenever he saw her muscled back along with that gruesome scar and would brag about his own brawny back didn't have a scratch on it.

Today was a special day for the Caesar Dire.

Today she was going to show her mother the new and improved minions. About how she had designed the upgrades (leaving out the part that Riddle had built them), and how much more damage they could inflict.

She was nervous.

But that's putting it mildly.

Really, she was shaking furiously from head to foot, beads of sweat appearing over her body, and her teeth chattering behind her lips. The last time she had visited her mother, she had tried to gouge one of her eyes out. And her mother almost succeeded. She wished desperately for her mother to be proud of her for something. _Anything._ But dreams don't always come true. Asmodeus loved her, yes. But he felt like more of a friend than anything. He had hundreds of children, after all. Riddle and Caesar were the only demons borne of Asmodeus _and_ Ira, but Ira treated Caesar like she was nothing more than a lowly minion, maybe even lower. She didn't like that her firstborn was a female. For some reason, she didn't want a female taking over for her.

Caesar took in a deep breath before looking over at Tiny, who was standing beside her, and then walked down the icy hallway that led to the throne room.

She ignored the cold, even though she was of fire, and quickly approached her mother's throne. She dared not look her mother straight in the eyes. Those piercing blue eyes that held so much loathing for her.

Caesar bowed her head, waiting for the okay to stand up straight again. There was none. Instead she heard the sound of ice cracking, which meant Ira was moving to stand up. She could here the fingers curl up from the armrest one by one as Ira leaned forward, and then the sound of her standing fully upright. Caesar's eyes widened as she heard footsteps nearing her, and then the sight of feet just in front of her.

"_You do not bow properly, girl,"_ came the two voices of Ira and her Sin at once.

Caesar clenched her eyes shut to keep her tears from hitting the ground. That would only make things worse. Crying was a sign of weakness physically and emotionally, and Heaven forbid she shows her weaknesses in front of Wrath.

"F-forgive me. I had forgotten you wanted only the Riddle Dire to bow to you in this way. If you would allow me to-"

Caesar cut off as a knee jammed into her mouth. She fell flat on her back, but ignored the pain and quickly got into her proper position. She crawled to her mother's feet and touched her forehead to the ice floor while she remained on all fours, just the way her mother had told her to before. She watched as the black blood from her mouth and nose dripped onto the floor and steamed.

"Forgive me Master Ira. I know not what I do for I am an insignificant…" Caesar apologized.

"_Shut up you burden of Hell and Earth and show us what you will in haste,"_ Ira said as she sat down, running a colorless hand through her short hair that matched the color of her eyes.

Caesar quickly nodded and stood up, grabbing onto Tiny's arm and moving him forward.

"I-I have designed something to enhance y-your minions, Master…"

Caesar trailed off as she saw that unmistakable glint in Ira's eyes. The glint that meant she had done something wrong.

"_You have tampered with our minions, girl?"_

"No! No! It was my minions! Just my twenty-one!" the young woman explained in panic.

She somewhat relaxed when her mother didn't say anything more.

"The metal platings on his wrists here amplify his strength and fire abilities. Before, they could barely punch through one of my castle walls, now he can punch through three without breaking a sweat. Also, he can now control how much power he wants to put behind his fire abilities. An example," Caesar got on her knees and slammed her hands against the floor. A red, glowing light appeared underneath her palms as she slowly drew them up, summoning an unaltered minion.

"Tiny, low pyro," she said to her minion.

He let out a small clicking noise before rising up an arm and sending a wave of fire at the other minion that was standing perfectly still. The wave of fire hit it dead on, but it merely flinched.

"Tiny, maximum pyro," she said.

This time, Tiny continued the clicking noise as he raised his burly arm up and slashed it diagonally with all his might. A grin appeared on Caesar's face as she watched the other minion get blasted with it. When the fire died down, all that was left was a pile of ash.

She quickly wiped that smile off before turning back to her mother.

"_It… is enough."_

She broke into a wide grin again, but quickly doused it. Her mother had actually said it was good enough for her. It was actually enough for her mother!

"_Since we cannot personally interfere with the ways of man, I still expect your brother and yourself to influence them. How will this disrupt them?"_

"It will cause chaos and emotional pain, Master."

Ira nodded before crossing a leg over the other.

"_It is enough. There is a reward for you on your throne. Now leave our sights before you have no sight at all," _Ira hissed.

Caesar quickly bowed, before ushering Tiny towards the portal. She had gotten two approvals from her mother, which had totally made her day. She wasn't going to push it. Plus she received a reward. Another good thing was that it seemed Riddle hadn't told on her today like he had threatened to before she arrived. They had gotten into a scuffle over who should control the new minions, and in the process, Caesar had lost her temper and killed one of his shadow minions. Those were hard to replace. Some of the other demons would talk behind her back; telling stories of the full-grown ruler who still needed approval from her parents. She ignored them. They obviously didn't know what it was like to have Wrath as a mother. They had seen the scars on her stomach, and they all assumed they were battle wounds. Two going between her breasts stopping just above the naval, one cutting across her abdomen and the last going the whole length of her back at an angle so that it didn't stop until it reached her mid-thigh. Oh, if only they knew the pain that still throbbed. Sure, the scars were healed, but that didn't mean they didn't burn like sulfur every waking moment. Continuous pain until the day she died. She wasn't immortal, so she would die eventually. But that day seemed far off.

"_Girl…"_

Uh-oh.

Caesar turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin to see Ira directly behind her. She hadn't heard her approaching… She had to crane her neck up to look at her mother; she was so tall.

"_My son tells us that you have been unfair with him… is that true?"_ Ira said as an icy mist started to emit from her fingertips.

Caesar's eyes widened and she started to back away as tears flooded her vision. She knew it was too good to be true. She should've seen this coming.

"Mother, please, it was an accident! He was trying to get me angry, you know how he does that! He's _trying_ to get me in trouble, mother! Please, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Caesar was sobbing now, her hands up in defense as her mother casually lifted a now blue hand. "No, no… please! Mother! No! I'm so-"

Caesar broke off into a scream as Ira brought her hand down.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"So… no one's seen her in person?"

"Nope, never. That's one reason why people fear her so much, 'cuz she's like the Mafia to a whole new level. Do something to piss her off and you'll find your whole family dead without a trace."

"Woah, scary… so, like, I gotta pee. Will the driver pull over?"

Shego rolled her eyes as she turned to the truck driver and tapped him on the shoulder.

He grunted.

"Can we pull over? Short-stop here has to use the lady's room," the ebony-haired thief said, jerking her thumb at Kim.

"I'm not short…"

"Fine," the driver grunted as he started to pull into a nearby exit.

As Kim went to relieve herself, Shego went to the task of buying some snacks for the three of them. A Miller Light for Chuck the truck driver, a bag of Doritos and Dr. Pepper for herself, and a Pepsi for Kim. It was well into three o'clock in the morning, and they hadn't reached the coast yet. Kim kept having to pee. Shego had started wondering if maybe the redhead had a urinary tract infection.

When Kim was done and Shego had finished buying their snacks, they piled back into the front of the truck and headed out again.

Before long, both girls had fallen asleep; Kim leaning her head against the window and snoring rather loudly, while Shego had dozed off sitting up with her head hanging low and her arms crossed around her chest. Her eyes were deeply furrowed and she jerked occasionally.

Before long, they had reached the coast, where Tommy was sound asleep in the front seat of his car. Shego not-so-gently tapped on his window, causing him to jump and hit his head on the roof of the car. Shego, being the woman she is, laughed unmercifully at him as he stumbled out of the car, and then proceeded to trip him.

"You actually _dated_ her?" Kim asked Tommy as they approached the shoreline where the sub was parked.

He shrugged.

"She made good cookies," he smiled. "And she was killer at Tekken. I didn't stand a chance against Yoshimitsu."

Kim sighed as she walked down the ladders of the submarine. Those two…

KP KP KP

"Hello Miss Kim Possible. So nice to see you still alive and kicking. Miss Shego, I'm happy to see you again as well."

"Right back at'cha. Say, do ya have any food? I am starving," Shego groaned.

"But… I thought you all would want to go straight to sleep after crossing half of the world," Senor Senior Senior said with slight surprise.

"We've been sleeping on and off on our way here. Plus, the sun's already rising. If I go to sleep now, it'll throw my internal clock totally off. So, if you don't mind, point me in the direction of the fridge with the most food in it."

Senor Senior looked over at Kim and Tommy who nodded in agreement.

"She is right. We go to sleep now, and I'll be messed up," Kim said.

The Spanish man sighed.

"Through the front door, past the foyer into the hallway then take the first double-doors to your right."

"Thanks old man," Shego said as she patted him on the shoulder.

She brushed past him and headed straight for the kitchen with Kim on her tail.

"Do you have a computer lab I could take over? Temporarily of course," Tommy smiled.

"Right across from the kitchen my friend," Senor Senior said.

"Cool. Oh, and uh… I'll make sure Shego doesn't inhale all of your food," he winked.

"Thank you… I think…" the elderly man muttered.

"Alright! Let's see what we got here!" Shego yelled happily as she practically tore open the fridge.

"Um… Shego?" Kim started to ask as she ducked under a can of airborne tuna. "Shouldn't we… you know, wait till breakfast time to eat or something? This seems… kinda rude."

Shego stood up straight and turned to Kim with random treats in hand, a piece of honey-baked turkey hanging out of her mouth.

"What, are you kidding me with that?" she mumbled through her turkey slice.

"No, not really."

"Well… you can go ahead and wait for two hours Princess, but I'd rather eat my fill now. So if you don't mind…" she trailed off as she started rummaging through the fridge again.

Kim sighed before turning around and exiting the kitchen. She wanted to check out the bedrooms.

She quickly found the hallway holding all of the rooms and opened the door closest to her left.

Inside was a nice queen-sized bed with a nice nightstand and dresser and closet. There was another door in the room, which she assumed was the bathroom. She exited the room and went across the hallway and opened a door that held another bedroom that was identical to the previous one.

"Cool, so this wing of the house is just bedrooms," Kim said to herself.

She smiled and ran to the end of the pathway and opened the last door to her left. Just as she expected, there was a giant sliding glass door that opened onto a balcony. She walked onto the terrace and looked out into the surrounding ocean where the sun was still rising in the horizon.

"This is so my room," she said before dashing out to get her backpack before anyone had a chance to claim the room for their own.

She got to the lobby and tossed all of Tommy's duffle bags to the side to uncover her own belongings underneath. She quickly grabbed it and dashed back to the East Wing where the rooms were and bust open the last door of the hallway only to find Shego casually laying on the bed munching on a bag of chips.

"Shego!" Kim yelled angrily.

"Oh, hey Pumpkin. Look at this cool room I found," she smirked.

"Shego, I was gonna crash in this room!" the redhead whined.

"Really? Well that's just too bad. I was here first."

"No, I was! I just left to get my bag. This is my room!"

Shego quirked an eyebrow and craned her neck to look around the room, then laid her eyes back on Kim.

"I don't see your name on it."

Kim let out a frustrated growl.

"C'mon Shego, can I please have this room?"

"Give me a good reason why I should."

"You don't strike me as the kind of person that gets up at the crack of dawn. The sun rises over here."

"I can learn to get up early," Shego said as she crunched loudly on a chip.

"You… jeez Shego, can't you just let me have this room? Out of the kindness of your heart?"

"I have no heart," she said flatly.

"Then why are you here helping me in the first place," Kim countered.

Shego stopped chewing and looked away.

"I guess… I guess I feel guilty and… you already know I don't want you to die. Isn't that enough of a reason to be here?"

"Well… yeah but-"

"Nevermind. Don't ask me anymore questions," Shego said as she stood up. "Just take fuckin' the room, I don't care," she mumbled as she brushed past Kim, knocking her back a step or two.

Kim stood there in confusion. What had just happened? Did she say something wrong? Why was Shego acting so guarded all of a sudden?

The teenager shook her head and tossed her bag on the bed. Maybe she was just getting annoyed. That was highly plausible. Yeah, she was just getting annoyed with her and just got up and left.

But still… what the hell?

KP KP KP

"Okay Kimmie, I'm gonna need a quick blood sample so I can take a closer look at those nano-bots of yours," Tommy said as he hunched down and ruffled through his bags and pulled out a small needle.

"Oh joy," Kim said sarcastically as she held out her arm. "That'd better be sterile."

"Don't worry. I kept it near my Peanutty Bars and nothing ever happens to them," he smiled.

Kim sighed as Shego rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Right now, they were in Senor Senior's main computer lab where Tommy's bags were strewn about randomly and where a pile of… stuff was already accumulating in the corner. The girls swore it was slowly growing to look like his old lab, and it hadn't even been a full day yet. It was… actually kind of scary. Wires already seemed to be popping out of the walls and ground like a fungus, and the heat had risen considerably. He was even wearing his weird headgear again.

The scanned blood sample was put onto a big screen monitor where they could see the bots propelling themselves like they were in the Lazy River at Wet 'n Wild.

Shego shot Kim a sideways glance just as the girl noticeably shivered.

"Well… can't use an EMP, the barrier around them is too strong… we could always filter the blood," Tommy said.

"Problem with that is she's gonna have to check into a hospital. You don't seem to get that everyone's after her bounty. They'll come rushing to the hospital five minutes after she lays down in one of their crappy beds."

"Okay… so… the only solution I see is that we build our own nano-bots that'll attach themselves to the ones she has now and then disable them, and then they'll flush out of her system once the baddies are down."

The girls thought that over and then nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan, Wolf-Man."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Thanks guys. Now all we need to do is get the parts to make them. Senor Senior Senior doesn't really have anything to build with or any chemicals-"

"He buys, never builds."

"Yes, so if you two don't mind…"

"We'll get 'em for you, Tommy, no problem. Infiltration is my specialty," the thief smirked.

"Wait… so we're going to _steal _the part?" Kim asked, turning to Shego.

"Or we can just stroll into Home Depot. Of course we're going to steal the parts!"

"So Sheegy and Kimmie, I'll make a list of all the things we need, and we can start getting them together tomorrow."

Once that was through, they all went they're separate ways to go occupy their time.

Kim went to the gym, Tommy stayed in the computer lab and Shego ventured around and stumbled upon an indoor pool and whooped for joy, taking it upon herself to strip and jump into said pool because what is the use of a pool if there's no one to swim in it?

Kim, at the moment was kicking the living daylights out of a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. She had been going at it for about half an hour, and the stitching on the side was starting to come loose. A small, steady stream of sand had started to pour out of it and make a pile on the floor. Of course, she didn't notice. Her thoughts were too wrapped up in other things.

She was so not excited about the whole idea of stealing cybertronic parts to build those nano-bots. She also wasn't thrilled about the idea of putting more robots into her body. What if Ron caught them in the act? He would get the wrong idea and think she had started a life of villainy or something. And she had a feeling that GJ was out looking for her also. They didn't want anything happening to their future leader, after all.

The redhead had a growing feeling of frustration and desperation about her. This Caesar Dire person didn't sound too friendly, and Tommy had said earlier that her past foes had disappeared. That was never a good sign. That normally meant they were planning something. Something big. What if they tried to hurt her family again to coax her out? Would Drakken or Dementor do something like that? No, but she was pretty sure Monkey Fist would. After all, he was the one that put kunai to her family's throats. What about her brother? He was probably still in the hospital.

Kim smiled momentarily as she imagined Jim going around and showing off his gun wound to all his friends once he got better. A frown quickly adorned her face again when she remembered she was the cause of the bullet hitting his flesh. She could've protected him. She should've hit the gun instead of Killigan's face! Then maybe she wouldn't have taken his life! _God!_

Kim let out a cry as she kicked the bag with all her might causing it to burst and send a spray of sand everywhere. She stood there breathing hard until she finally let out a sigh and plopped onto the ground. The punching bag was officially dead… now what? Maybe Shego would spar with her for a little while she started thinking as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Speaking of Shego, did she just see a green and black blur in the doorway just now?

"Shego…?" Kim called uncertainly as she rose to her feet.

"Yeah," came the green woman's reply.

"Oh, uh… do… do you want to spar with me?"

"What?"

"I said do you… want… to…" Kim trailed off as Shego approached through the doorway in nothing but a wet towel.

"What Kim?" Shego asked again, cocking her hip to the side.

Kim turned her back to Shego as she felt her cheeks starting to burn.

"Why are you wearing a towel?" the redhead asked nervously.

"Cause I was swimming. What of it?"

"Are… are you wearing anything underneath it?"

"No," Shego smirked. "Why? Am I making you… uncomfortable?"

Kim started stuttering but was quickly muffled as something fell on her head.

"Oh God…" Kim said as she held out the towel she had seen Shego wearing a second ago. "Shego, _please_ say you have another towel on."

"Not a towel…"

"So you have something on?"

"Sure…"

Kim turned around and then abruptly slapped a hand across her eyes and staggered backwards as Shego burst out laughing.

"You're not wearing anything!"

"My birthday suit!" Shego hollered between a laugh.

Kim couldn't help but smile too as she heard the woman's laughs echoing throughout the gym.

"Ya know… I knew you were green all over and all, but I didn't think-"

"Yeah… that kinda caught me off guard too after I got hit with the meteor…"

An awkward silence hung in the air, and Kim was still covering her eyes.

"So are you gonna hand me my towel back or what? I'm getting kinda cold since I'm wet, and do you know what happens when a girl gets cold and wet?"

"Shego… the innuendoes… so unnecessary," Kim said as she held the towel out.

"But it's just so damn _fun_! You're so easy to get to, Kimmie," Shego said as she strode over and retrieved her towel.

"Okay, I'm decent again Prude Princess," she said once the towel was safely wrapped around her body.

"I'm not a prude," Kim said rather angrily.

Shego smiled, realizing she had probably found a soft spot.

"Oh no, you're just sexually ignorant," the thief grinned.

"Shut up," the redhead said quietly.

"I'm sorry… does the word 'sexually' make you feel all tingly in places?"

"Stop it, Shego," she growled, looking the woman straight in the eye.

"Or what? You'll go run and tell you're _mommy_ I was using inappropriate words?" she continued to taunt.

"Shut up!" Kim yelled, clenching her fists so tightly that the knuckles had started turning white.

Shego quirked an eyebrow at Kim's outburst.

"Don't tell me you don't know exactly how things work down there," she chuckled.

"I… I do," Kim stuttered.

"Judas priest, Kimmie, you really are a prude."

"I'm not a prude!"

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Prude."

"Mean!"

"Bratty."

"Minx!"

"Idiot!

"Nymphomaniac!"

"Bitch!"

"_Freak!"_

Kim coughed harshly as Shego pushed her forearm against her neck and slammed her against a metallic wall of the gym. The green woman's breathing was unsteady and her body was shaking with rage.

"Don't you dare call me that," Shego whispered shakily, her voice ragged with anger.

"Or what?" Kim wheezed with just as much malice in her voice as she gripped onto the woman's arm. "You'll kill me? Well go ahead. You've already doomed my life with the fuckin' nano-bots; why not speed up the process?"

Shego's eyes narrowed even more than before, which Kim thought was impossible until now.

"I oughta rip out your fuckin' guts and burn the shit outta them," she growled.

"So why don't you? No one's stopping you," Kim countered.

"You're really asking for it, Possible," Shego spat as she rose up a hand and let her green flame engulf it.

Kim eyed it warily before looking back at Shego's burning green eyes. They remained like that for awhile, staring at each other with such hate in their eyes that it nearly made their stomachs ache.

"You're not worth my time," Shego finally said, powering down and backing away from the teenager.

Kim leaned against the wall and rubbed her neck, never taking her eyes off of the green woman.

"You're just scared," the redhead said.

Shego laughed, but there was no humor behind it.

"Yeah… scared I kick your skinny ass so bad you wouldn't be able to walk again."

"You couldn't beat me," Kim said as Shego turned around to walk out the door.

"You really _are_ asking for it, aren't you?" she said as she turned around to face the teenager.

"What if I am?"

Shego smiled and rubbed her chin before nodding to herself.

"Alright Possible, we'll do it your way. I'll go get changed and then we'll get into the boxing ring and have a little sparring match. I win, you take back that 'freak' comment and give me a nice massage worthy of a Greek goddess-"

"And if I win?"

"I'm getting to that. Will you just shut the fuck up…? If you win, I swear never to call you names again _and_ I will be your servant for the rest of the day. Sound fair?"

"Fair enough."

"Good," Shego said as she started towards the door again.

"Oh, and Princess?"

"What?"

"I won't be holding back," the thief warned in a low tone.

Kim sneered as she watched the woman leave, and ignored the shiver running down her spine and the sudden feeling of dread. She made her way to the boxing ring and sat cross-legged in the center of it. She sighed and started rubbing her face in aggravation. She jerked her head up when she felt a tremor in the ring and saw Shego standing right in front of her, fully clothed this time.

"Ready, go!"

"Wha-" Kim was cut off as a foot connected with her left cheek. She flipped over sideways a few times before coming to a stop on her stomach.

She growled and spat out a wad of blood as she drug her arm from underneath her body.

"That _hurt_," Kim snarled as she rose to her feet.

"Good. Maybe it knocked some sense into you," Shego quipped.

"Yeah… well, I'm gonna knock the crap out of you!"

"Show me what you got then," she taunted.

"Whatever you say," Kim said before cocking back a fist and rushing towards the battle-ready thief.

KP KP KP

Kim gagged as a foot implanted itself in her midsection. She shakily got on all fours and wiped the blood dripping from her nose and mouth. She looked up at Shego who was staggering towards her, wiping the blood away from her eye that was running from a split eyebrow.

"Give it up Princess," Shego said slowly, deciding to ignore the crimson liquid flowing down over her right eye and dripping off her chin. "You can't go on for to much longer. Face it, you lose."

"I won't lose to you. I _can't_. I don't lose…" Kim rambled as she stood to her feet once again, using the ropes as support.

She started an unsteady charge at Shego, intending to give her a nice punch-combo, but in mid-swing the eyes rolled into the back of her head, unconscious.

Shego quickly grabbed Kim before she hit the floor, but her own legs gave out from underneath her and they both ended up hitting the floor. The thief muttered a curse as she sat up and pulled Kim into her lap, the redhead's head lolling over the side of the ebony-haired woman's arm.

"Kid can sure put up a fight," Shego said to herself as she stared down at the teenager in her arms. "Still amazes me sometimes… She's still so young."

Shego suddenly got brave and rose a hand over to Kim's cheek and gently stroked it with her fingertips. They were soft… kind of chubby, but that's probably what made her want to touch them in the first place. Her eyes moved over to Kim's lips, and she softly brushed her thumb against the bottom one and shuddered as she felt the girl's breath hit it.

She cursed again as she quickly removed her hand to wipe at the blood in her face.

"Fuckin' cut. This kid better give a damn good massage or someone's gonna pay."

"Uh… Sheegy?" came Tommy's voice from the doorway.

Shego's head snapped up to look at him.

"Yeah? What?"

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're good. We're used to this kind of thing," the green woman dismissed.

"O-okay. I just wanted to say that I'll have the list by tomorrow morning instead of tonight. Building a miniature robot was a whole bunch harder than I thought…" he said sheepishly.

Shego sighed.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just… just help me get this kid in bed. My legs are kinda weak. A couple hours of sparring can really drain your energy."

"I can imagine," Tommy smiled.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Caesar held in a groan as she appeared before her throne. She had a hand over her face where her mother at made her newest mark, cutting from her left temple, across the bridge of her nose and then stopping at her jaw line. Blood was pouring from it, running down her arms and dripping onto her pants, shoes and the floor. The inevitable, blinding pain hadn't started yet, which was good. She still had time to get to her room and-

"Sister! I just finished- woah…"

Caesar spun around to see her little brother staring at the pool of blood that had formed at her feet. His eyes quickly moved up to the gash on her face and a small smile spread over his face.

"I see mother got my message."

"Yes, are you happy now?!" she snapped. Although Riddle did try to get her punished like this, he didn't know that Ira used more power in her slashes when confronting her daughter. His scar didn't burn every waking moment like how hers did. He was completely ignorant to her pain, and she didn't blame him.

"Actually yes. Now, if you want, I could go get some ointment to help it heal, now that my funs over."

"No… just leave," Caesar said shakily as she clutched her face with both hands now. The inevitable, burning pain was starting now.

Riddle's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Caesar… are you alright?" he asked, truly concerned now.

"I'm fine! Just go! Go take Tiny back to his cage!"

The ebony-haired man hesitated as he watched blood suddenly gush from his sister's wound.

"But Caesar-"

"_Go NOW!_" she screamed, her eyes glowing furiously now.

Riddle swallowed hard before nodding and taking Tiny by the arm before they were sucked down a shadow portal.

Caesar waited until her brother's head disappeared into the shadows before taking in a deep breath… and letting out a horrific scream.

She dropped to the floor and started rolling around furiously, knocking over her table stand and ramming into walls. She soon ended up rolling down the stairs that led to her throne, leaving a gruesome carpet of blood in her wake. She hit the last stair hard and coughed as she finally sprawled onto the landing. Heavy sobs racked through her body as the pain started coming in waves. The ruler of the Underground got to her knees and slammed her fists against the cinderblock ground, trying to focus the hurt somewhere else; anywhere else. She continued slamming her fists down, even after they were embedded with stone and gravel. The whole room rumbled as she hit down even harder and screamed her loudest.

She would be damned if her little brother ever saw her like this. She had to be strong for him. If he ever saw her like this… she couldn't even begin to fathom how much that would change him. She loved her brother dearly and he loved her back. They always confided in each other; they had no one else to trust. They would give their lives for each other. If Riddle ever saw his big sister in such a state, there was no telling what he would unleash.

Caesar reared back and moved her hands back up to her face as a fresh wave of pain rippled through her. Her eyes were glowing more powerfully than ever, and she was getting desperate. Desperate enough to say the forbidden word that would lessen this pain.

"GAHHD!! PLEASE HAVE MERCY UPON THY SERVANT!" she screamed.

She clenched her eyes as the pain rippled through her.

"God! Please have mercy upon thy servant!" she tried again. Her screams going down to sobs.

"God…" she cried, crumpling to the ground. She slammed a fist into the ground, causing it to splinter and crack under her strength. The pain had settled down to sharp throbs, causing her to flinch. She laid flat on the ground, to tired to move anywhere and even too tired to wipe the blood staining her vision. She felt an overwhelming amount of shame rushing over her. She had used the forbidden word three times. If anyone ever found out…

"Mercy…" Caesar breathed before a curtain of darkness enveloped her.

* * *

So… as you can see, there is more to the Caesar Dire than meets the eye. I'm trying to move the KiGo-ness along slowly since there're be around thirty or so chapters (no kidding), and I wanna stretch it out. Ron will be in the next chapter, as well as Monique XD GJ will come later (maybe much later; who knows), and Kim's villains will be appearing soon, but not quite yet. Give it time; the plot will pull itself together. I already have ideas for a sequel. But I'll tell you bout that later X3 


	6. Day 5

Life's Simple Pleasures

I do not own Kim Possible

I find it funny I have only thirteen reviews and over 2500 hits. You know, it helps the author when the readers give constructive criticism, compliments, hell… even flames work sometimes. All I'm saying is, if I don't get some feedback, I won't be motivated to continue the story like how I am now. It'll slowly decline in quality… like a toothbrush…

To the people who have commented, you have no idea how… elated you've made me feel. I just wanted to thank you all for the support thus far, and how happy you've made me. I'm normally a very melancholy person, and it just makes my day when my inbox says someone has left a review or added my story to their watch list. It especially makes me feel good when someone has taken a liking to one of my original characters.

Enough of this sentimental crap, let's move on to the story.

* * *

Was that a voice? A male voice?

"…_Kimmie… hey Kimmie, wake up…"_

"_She still not up yet?"_

"Dad? You came to see me?" Kim muttered.

"_She's lost it… I'm gettin' the bucket…"_

"_Kimmie, come on, wake up…"_

Why was everything so dark? There was white noise in the background, but she wasn't paying attention to that.

"Dad… I'm sorry I ran away… so sorry…" she continued, lolling her head from side to side. "And I'm sorry about Jim…"

"_She's crying…"_

"_I'm coming. Just a sec…"_

Kim gasped loudly as she was doused in cold water. She sputtered and sat up, trying to control her breathing while taking in her surroundings. She was in a bed, that was now wet, and Tommy was to her side glaring disapprovingly at Shego who was smirking and holding an empty glass.

"Sheegy, that was unnecessary," he said as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"You heard her. She was calling you her daddy. Plus I've always wanted to do that, and I wasn't about to pass this chance up. Man, that felt good," she grinned.

Kim wiped at her face, trying to get rid of the water and salty tears. She hissed when her arm passed over a swollen eye she hadn't noticed until now.

"Ow… why'd you do that?" Kim said quietly, turning to Shego.

Shego snorted, idly scratching the bandage wrapped around her forehead.

"Maybe cause you deserve it, and even if you didn't I still would've."

"Deserved it?"

"Hell yeah you deserved it. Calling me names and stuff."

"Hey, you started it!"

"Yeah, but you took it too far!"

"Hey! I can't help what you are!" Kim slapped a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened.

She hadn't meant to say that. That was really taking it too far.

Shego face had absolutely shattered once those words hit her. Tommy was shocked to silence, even though he didn't understand half of what was going on. The thief opened her mouth as if to say something and then closed it, looking away from the redhead's gaze.

"Shego… I-I didn't mean that," Kim said as she started to get out of the bed. "I'm so sorry Shego. I-"

"Don't get near me," Shego said coldly, taking a step back. "Just don't…" her voice cracked before turning around and running out the room.

"Shego, wait! _Shego!_"

She made a move to run after her, but Tommy quickly grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing so. She looked up at him and tried to shake him loose.

"Tommy! Let me go! She's gonna-"

"She's not going to leave the island, Kimmie. Just let her have some time alone. I don't know what happened between you two, and honestly, I don't want to know… but it looks like she needs some time alone," he said as he started fiddling with his headgear.

"But Tommy-"

"Just give her some time, then go and find her. If you try talking to her now, she'll just blow up on you. Trust me, I know from experience," he said quite seriously.

Tommy wasn't surprised when Kim stepped forward and embraced him. She buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his own arms around her.

"I think I hurt her real bad, Tommy," she spoke into his shirt. "Did you see the look on her face? She looked so broken…"

"Don't worry Kimmie, she's been through worse. She'll get over it, just you watch her. If anyone can get over something, it'll be Sheegy. Unless… you know… she wants revenge or something-"

"What?"

"But I doubt she'll do anything to you," Tommy said quickly while giving Kim a smile.

KP KP KP

Kim slowly strolled down the shoreline at the back of the mansion.

She could see Shego sitting in the sand, her arms wrapped around her knees and her eyes staring blankly at the rolling waves.

The redhead stared at her for a moment before sighing and approaching her. She plopped down next to the green woman and they sat their in silence, the only sounds being the ocean and a few seagulls flying overhead.

"They used to call me that," Shego said, interrupting the silence. "All the so-called popular kids. The jocks, the cheerleaders, some of the skateboarders… they would steal stuff out of my locker or lock me in it, knock over my lunch tray, beat me up… one time, after gym class in the showers, a group of girls cornered me and started wailing on me. They called me a 'freak' the whole time. Afterwards, a few other girls came in and found me unconscious on the floor with the water still running on me and went and got the coach. I remember him picking me up and taking me to the nurse's office before I blacked out again. Few days later, my plasma kicked in and I flew the coop with my brothers."

Kim felt a fresh wave of sympathy and guilt rush over her.

"Shego… I'm so sorry they made you go through all that."

Shego smiled before turning her head to look Kim.

"Funny thing is, you looked just like that girl when you called me that. The one that hit me first. Expression and everything. And… I thought you would be the last person to make me feel like that again."

"But I would never do something like that to you Shego! I'm not like them-"

"Oh really? Because you sure as hell act like them. You're a cheerleader and everything. All you need is a pair of plastic boobs."

"I was mad, Shego. You hurt me, and I wanted to hurt you in return-"

"And so you use my greatest insecurity. Nice job," the woman said venomously.

"Insecurity?"

"Yeah, my skin color. How many people do you see walking around in green skin?"

Kim paused and looked away before taking a hard swallow.

"Honestly… I didn't think… I… I think your skin is rather, well… beautiful," she finally said, a blush creeping around her cheeks.

Shego's eyes widened for a moment, a blush appearing on her own face before she looked out to sea nervously then turning back to Kim.

"You really think so? You're not just pulling my leg?"

Kim rubbed her neck as she nodded her head.

"I really do think it suits you. I couldn't imagine you any other way, and… I wouldn't want you any other way."

Shego lowered her head and smiled.

"Thanks Pumpkin. That… really means a lot to me. Really does…" her voice cracked.

"You… you aren't crying, are you?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"Hell no," she finally said, lifting up her head and giving a quick sniff. "I'm too hardcore for that mushy stuff, you know that."

"Yeah, whatever you say Shego."

"Shut up," Shego laughed as she flicked Kim on the forehead and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a half-hug.

"I forgave you way too easily. You know I'm gonna have to get you back for this."

"I kinda figured you would…" Kim sighed.

Shego laughed before looking down at the teenager and placing a small peck on her forehead. Her smiled dropped when her brain registered what she had just done. When Kim looked up at her with a confused expression, she quickly dropped her arm from the girl's shoulders and looked away, clearing her throat.

"Sorry," she said hoarsely as she shifted uncomfortably.

She felt like she had just crossed a very significant line, even though the kiss was just a show of affection and not attraction.

"Um… that's okay. I'm sure it didn't really mean anything. Just a… spur of the moment."

"Yeah… spur of the moment."

They were left in the most uncomfortable silence of their young lives for at least three whole minutes.

"Oh! Tommy finished that list we need," Kim exclaimed, sounding almost relieved as she went into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Cool, lemme see it," Shego said, turning back to Kim, who handed her the paper.

She quickly unfolded it, and as her eyes scanned it, her face steadily grew paler. She quickly went into her own pocket and pulled out another slip of paper and looked over that one.

"Shego…?"

"Kim, are you absolutely sure this is what Tommy needed," the thief asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she answered.

Shego closed her eyes, her face looking in pain, before she held up both pieces of paper to Kim for her to see.

"Kim…, it matches exactly what the Caesar Dire wrote. The same objects and everything."

"You're kidding me," Kim said as she took the papers from Shego and looked them over herself.

"And the dates… I think that's a deadline."

"A deadline?'

"Uh-huh. And the first object Tommy has on his list… the date… it's today."

Kim's eyes widened as she looked up at Shego. Before another word was uttered they both jumped to their feet and sprinted for the house.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Caesar woke with a start and abruptly sat up, ignoring the pain on her face. She looked around and was surprised to find herself in her brother's room. A wave of nausea randomly hit her and she vomited over the side of the bed she was lying on. One of the side-affects from her mother's _punishments_.

She ran a hand over her face to find the gash healed over and scarring. Her brother probably put an ointment on it to speed up the curing.

Riddle walked in a few minutes later with what seemed to be a pole wrapped completely in cloth in his hands. He smiled when he saw his sister awake and sat on the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she said quietly, avoiding silver eyes. "A little nauseous."

"Well, I see that,' he said, taking a quick glance at his floor. "How come you never told me she hurt you so badly?"

Caesar shrugged.

"She's your idol, and I didn't want to worry you. Don't worry about it, I'm fine now."

"So all those scars you have-"

"Riddle. Don't worry about it."

The silver-eyed man nodded and he sighed before gripping tightly onto the pole thingy.

"The… the harpies came. They wanted to take you down to be judged for saying the forbidden word," he said, watching as Caesar stiffened. "I told them we were just theorizing on why He didn't let Lucifer take a higher role and you accidentally let His name slip."

Caesar looked up at her brother with a face of the deepest gratitude.

"Thank you. I owe you my life, little brother."

"Oh, it was no big deal. Those harpies are so gullible nowadays," he grinned.

Caesar playfully nudged him before standing to her feet.

"Have you sent the shadow minion to that… science place to get that… thing?"

"You mean the Cybertronic Research Lab to get the Surgeon A. I. Mechanism?"

"Yeah… that."

"Consider it done. He should have it in his clutches just as Kim Possible and Kayla Go arrive."

"Perfect…" Caesar cooed as her eyes traveled to Riddle's lap. "What is that, in your hands?"

"Oh this? This is yours. I found it on your throne when I came to get you," he said as he raised the clothed item to his sister.

She grasped it in one hand and let the clothe slip off, revealing a blood red-bladed katana. The name of the sword was engraved on the blade in black. Its name was Astaroth.

"Thank you mother," Caesar breathed as she smirked and raised the blade into the air to examine it.

"Mother gave that to you? Why?"

"She liked the upgrades very much so. Regis is in my room, you can have him."

"Really?"

"Yes… I have a feeling this Astaroth will do me well. He is named after a Duke of Hell."

Riddle nodded before rising to his feet and saying, "I've gotten your humans. Two males and one female. They're chained to the wall. I made sure they were all healthy, so you should have some fun with them."

"Thanks, brother. I don't know what I'd do without you," Caesar said sincerely as she exited the room. "Do you think you could put on my CDs?"

"Which one? The hardcore hip-hop mix or the metal mix or-"

"The one that plays 'Down with the Sickness'."

"On it," he said as he walked passed Caesar to the audio control room.

Caesar slowly shed her clothes off as she walked towards the prison. She smirked when an _"AO-WA-AH-AH-AH!" _blasted throughout her whole castle, echoing off of the stone walls.

She stretched her neck from side to side, letting it crack before reaching a hand out and turning the handle to her prison ward. Sure enough, when she opened the door, there were three people chained to the wall, their feet dangling in the air.

"Ay… ay you! Get us outta here!" said the man in the center.

He strained and struggled against his bondage while the other two looked simply frightened by her appearance. The center man had nice, chocolate-colored skin with a shaved head. The man to his left was Caucasian with blonde hair and chestnut-colored eyes, and the woman to his right had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. All of them were well built.

Caesar grinned at them; baring her fangs and making the center man pause in his struggling. She lazily approached them, balancing her katana on her shoulders blades.

"You all were brought here for my pleasure," she informed them over the music, already feeling her nipples hardening. "And I'm sorry to say that you'll never see the daylight again. Although, I don't know why you would want to. It's so hot sometimes…"

"What do you mean?" the woman asked, raising her head.

The raven-haired woman walked up to the other female and reached behind her head, pulling out the band holding her hair back.

"There, that's better," Caesar breathed. "What I mean is… you all will die to sate me."

"S-sexually?" the blonde man stuttered.

Caesar grinned widely for an answer, causing them all to shrink back.

"Y-you's crazy…" the black man stuttered. "Lemme outta here! You is _crazy!_"

He flinched when Caesar looked directly at him, still continuing to smile.

"That may very well be true Mister…"

"D… D-Darren," he managed.

"Ah, Mister Darren. Surely you understand that some people have certain… necessities."

"What? Do ya get off killin' people?"

"Actually… I do."

Everyone gasped in shock and disgust at Caesar's answer. She chuckled as she lowered her sword and drug it across the ground while she walked back and forth.

"Y-you _bitch!_ You fuckin' bitch! Muddafucka', let us down!!"

"Ooo… such a dirty mouth you have. You know what? I think I'll have some fun with you all instead of just killing you straight off in this tiny room. You will stay there," Caesar said, pointing to the chocolate-colored man. "While you two will be let free in the castle. I'll kill him first before going after you two. Like hide-and-seek," she said, almost excitedly.

"Oh God…" the woman breathed, rolling her head in despair.

Caesar noticeably stiffened at the mention of the forbidden word, but quickly regained her composure, turning to the other female.

"Please… refrain from using… His name in vain. It really does… get to me," she said, almost distantly.

The humans looked at her, completely confused and totally unsure of what to make of the request.

Their thoughts were quickly scrambled when Caesar produced a key from out of nowhere. She strode over to the blonde male and female and released them from the chains. They backed off into a corner, to afraid to actually head towards the door, and instead watched the ebony-haired woman's every move.

"Now then, my chocolate delight," she whispered to Darren as she trailed her thin fingers down the side of his face. He was shaking and sweating from fear and anxiety. "Say good-bye."

The man's eyes widened as he felt something sharp against his stomach, and then gagged when he felt it pierce through. Caesar was keeping eye-contact with him the whole time, pressing her body against his own as the blade entered his trembling body, loving the feel of her hardened nipples against his cotton shirt. He started jerking and thrashing as the katana went in agonizingly slow. Caesar pressed her mouth to his and parted open his lips with her tongue, tasting the blood flowing from his mouth. She started to shudder with pleasure when waves of ecstasy rolled over her body as she felt the life slipping from him. Her whole body tensed and a small groan escaped her lips as she finally felt his last breath escape from his mouth.

She closed her eyes and sighed in satisfaction as she retracted the blade and wiped her mouth. She tilted her head and turned around.

The remaining humans were still in the corner, and had seen everything in vivid detail. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were open and there were tears leaking from their eyes. They watched as Caesar slowly turned around and opened her dark blue eyes. They were glowing.

There was a sharp pause as the audio switched to the next song.

_Keep holdin' on when my brain's tickin' like a bomb_

_Guess the black thoughts have come again to get me_

The man grabbed the woman's arm, tugging her towards the door and bursting out of it.

"You'd better run faster!!" they heard Caesar scream before she broke into insane laughter.

_Sweet bitter words_

_Unlike nothing I have heard_

_Sing along mocking bird _

_You don't…_

All the sounds the humans were hearing drowned out as they sank into an absolute panic. They could hear her coming closer; they could here her bloody katana dragging across the ground and her heavy footsteps approaching. Everything looked the same; the tunnels, the doors, the walls. They couldn't tell which way led to an exit. There was a pit of blackness up ahead, but they were too scared to care, thinking it was just an unlit hallway.

They screamed as the slowly started to sink into the darkness, seeing the red eyes of the shadow minions watching them. They plummeted into a dark room and quickly jumped to their feet, grabbing each other's hands. Sweat was staining their shirts as they looked around the area, thinking they were safe until they heard a sigh. They turned around to a silhouette of a man sitting in a chair.

"Chased them right into my pit," they heard him whisper, exasperated.

They backed away as he stood up, only hearing his footsteps and seeing his dimly glowing silver eyes, which he lit up for show.

"_Caesar!"_ he roared. "_They're down here!_"

"Oh no… please no…" the woman sobbed.

Everyone looked up and watched as a body hit the floor and stood to its feet.

"Thanks Riddle," she said hoarsely.

"You've gone over the edge, I see."

"Oh yes… yes…" she hissed as she approached the humans.

"Stay back!" the man screamed futilely.

He took a jab at Caesar's face and she staggered backwards. He let a smirk grace his lips when he thought that the demon could be hurt, until he heard her chuckle. The woman let out a cry as she ran forward and gave Caesar a kick-combo. She fell to the ground and laughed even harder, shaking up the humans.

"Riddle, I told you to get some strong ones," she mused.

"I thought they would," he said, almost embarrassed-like.

"Oh well…" she said as she stood up. "At least they'll put up a good struggle, like the last one did. Care to watch?"

"Yes Caesar. I'd love to watch you orgasm erratically as you tear the living Hell out of them," he responded sarcastically. "I'm going to my room."

"Suit yourself," Caesar shrugged, turning back to her playthings.

She rose her sword above her head and grinned widely as her eyes pulsed.

"Say goodbye."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"We have arrived at the destination. Disable all major security threats," Shego whispered into the mouthpiece attached to her signature black and green stealth suit.

"Major security threats disabled. You have five minutes to infiltrate and retrieve current objective, starting now," Tommy responded.

"That's more than enough time. This'll be cake. Right Kimmie?" Shego said, looking over to the aforementioned teen, who nodded in response.

They stealthily crawled to the edge of the building and looked over the side, spotting the window that led into the room which supposedly held the Surgeon A. I. Mechanism. They rummaged through their pouches and pulled out a wire with a plug on the end that reeled out. They stuck the plug end securely on the side of the wall and proceeded to propel down. They stopped at the window and Kim waited patiently while Shego lit up a finger and started melting the window.

"Hey Shego, what does this thing do anyways?" Kim asked.

"Tommy said it was this thing that doctors put in mechanical tools when they're cutting up patients and junk and use a remote or something to control the tool instead of using their hands."

"So… when Tommy builds the nano-bots, all he has to do is put this in them and they'll do what they're supposed to?"

"Basically, yeah," she grunted as the window came free and unceremoniously threw it to the ground before swinging into the building with the redhead following suit.

They looked around and found themselves in some sort of office; desk and all. Shego's eyes instinctively traveled to a shelf next to the door. She approached it and smirked, looking to the top shelf and seeing their main objective.

"That it?" the teenager asked, following Shego's gaze.

"Yup. Silver container about half a foot high."

"It looks like the uh… Pans Dimensional Vortex Inducer."

"The what now?"

"Remember when Ron got all buff because of that ring?"

"That was disturbing," the thief shuddered. "Anyways…"

Shego reached up a hand to the top shelf and grabbed at the container. She gasped when her hand passed right through it.

"No, no, no!" Shego panicked as she continued swiping at it.

"What is it?"

"It's… a… fucking… _hologram_!!" Shego yelled between each swipe before finally quitting her actions. "She beat us here Kim. She beat us…" she continued to lament.

"It's okay Shego… we still have those other things to get. We still have a chance there," Kim said, trying to lighten Shego's spirits.

"You don't understand. Without that, all of the other parts are useless Kim. Sure, we can still get the other things on our list, but they won't work without that mechanism. I can't believe I let her get the best of us. I was supposed to help you, but now…" she trailed off as her shoulders slumped.

Kim felt her own posture waver as she watched the green woman's back.

"Shego… we may not have the mechanism, but we still need those other parts to help it function properly. There's still time, and there's always a chance we could get it back. I mean… I thought you were the world's greatest villainess, and you're getting depressed over something like this?"

"I still am, and I'm not depressed," Shego snapped, turning around.

"That what do you call what you just did a few seconds ago?"

"Melancholy frustration."

"Melancholy frustration?"

"Yes, melancholy frustration," she huffed.

"You know what? Fuck the Caesar Dire. I'll friggin' get that container back even I have to rip it out of her fuckin' ass."

"That's the Shego I know," Kim smiled.

There was a noise outside of the door, and both girls instinctively crouched into a defensive fighting stance.

"_Should be around here somewhere… Gah! Ouch…"_

"_Um… yeah, watch out for that leak…"_

They raised an eyebrow at the captions going on beyond the door, and were half-way shocked to see a blonde-headed boy stumble in.

"Kim…"

"Ron…"

"Ronnie?"

"_Shego?_"

"Hey Ron… Kim…?"

"Monique!"

"Monique?"

"Green lady?"

"_Green lady_…? Kim!"

"Shego…"

"_Tommy!!"_

Everyone paused and stared at the source of the noise, which was Shego's mouthpiece.

"Tommy, what the fuck?" Shego whispered into the mic as she turned around.

"Well… everyone was saying everybody else's name and it looked like fun, so I didn't want to be left out and I shouted my name, because personally I think my name sounds cool, but so does that other name, Monique-"

"Thank you."

"No problem. So like, I shouted my name because I think it sounds cooler than yours except for Monique's, but that's besides the point-"

"Oh my God! Shut up!" Shego yelled into the microphone.

As Tommy and Shego continued to argue, the three teenagers (Rufus included) turned to each other and started awkwardly at one another.

"So… you weren't abducted…" Ron said quietly.

"No… I guess I wasn't," Kim shrugged.

"You joined up with the green lady?" Monique asked.

"Her name's Shego, and yeah I did join up with her, but not for the reason you think," Kim said, tugging at the sleeve of her mission shirt.

"Then why did you just up and leave Kim? Mister and Misses P and your brothers have been so sick over you. So have us."

"Yeah Kim. What's the deal?" the wavy-haired girl asked, crossing her arms around her chest.

"I… I can't tell you."

"Why not? KP, you're so not making any sense right now. First you disappear without a trace and now we find you trying to steal something with Shego by your side? This is so not looking good," the blonde boy said, Monique and Rufus shaking their heads in agreement.

"Guys, I know this doesn't look good… but I really can't tell you why I'm doing this. It'll put you all in danger. Shego, let's go now."

Shego quickly finished up her cursing session with Tommy as she turned around.

"Gotcha Princess," she said before turning to the heroes. "Now you see us…" she pulled out a tiny ball and threw it to the ground.

A burst of smoke arose, giving Shego and Kim the chance to escape. After the smoke cleared and Ron and Monique regulated their breathing, they sighed.

"Well that was cliché," Monique said as she turned to Ron.

"Yeah, it was… hey… what did they steal?"

Both teenagers and the mole rat looked around for anything that should've been there but wasn't.

"Nuttin' gone," Rufus stated.

"He's right. Nothin's gone. Maybe they didn't find what they was looking for."

"Maybe… Well… let's call Wade and get outta here. I wanna go by Bueno Nacho before I hit home."

Monique rolled her eyes as Ron pulled out his Kimmunicator and called up Wade.

KP KP KP

"You okay Kimmie?" Shego asked as they pulled to a stoplight on her motorcycle.

She felt Kim shrug against her back as a response.

"I… just want to go to sleep. I feel so drained…"

"And that's all that's wrong?" Shego asked.

She decided to stop asking questions after Kim tightened her grip around the green woman's stomach. The light turned green, and Shego sped off towards the awaiting heli pad.

* * *

I'm starting to think I should up the rating… 


	7. Day 6

Life's Simple Pleasures

I do not own Kim Possible

Man, fine I won't quit! Just saying, I thought it wasn't good enough or something cause people weren't reviewing. Well... they were reviewing, but just a few different people. Guess that's kinda selfish though, huh? Because some of you guys out there love it. But damn, every review was saying "Don't quit the story", and one of my favorites was "Quit the story and I will STARVE YOU", or something along the lines of that, lol. But no, I'm not going to quit it; I'm still gonna slack, though XD

I'm thinkin' I should up the rating, but I'm not entirely sure. Yeah, it's violent, but what isn't these days? I'm more concerned about the sexual content. I don't want to corrupt a kid's mind and make 'em into serial killers or somethin'.

* * *

"There's nothing on," Shego muttered angrily as she flipped through the channels. "What kind satellite TV has nothing on?"

She took a sip from her cup of merlot as she finally settled on a good enough looking movie. She had just woken up and was sporting a pair of boxers and a tank top.

Kim was standing behind her completely focused on this weird gun looking contraption, trying to figure out what it did exactly. She scratched her head in frustration and started pushing random buttons on it, which were not responding.

"Hey Kimmie, did those new clothes come in yet? The ones we ordered off the internet?" Shego asked, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

They had talked to Senor Senior Senior last night about ordering some clothes, since they only had about three outfits. He agreed, and they went on a virtually shopping spree that got them enough clothes to last them for years. Junior wasn't around, and Senor Senior said he hadn't been for a couple of months, finally branching out to start his on little liar.

"No," Kim answered shortly as she turned the damned thing upside-down, finally finding the on-switch.

Shego sighed.

"Well, do you know when they'll come in? My clothes are getting worn down from being the in washing machine every day for the past six days," the thief huffed.

"No," Kim answered again as she flipped the on-switch and smiled when it started humming.

"Do you think they'll be here tomorrow?"

"No."

"Can you say anything besides 'no' today?"

"No."

Shego slapped her head before turning her attention back to the movie. That kid…

Kim pointed what she assumed to be the barrel of the machine at a nearby vase as the humming got louder, and pulled what she assumed to be the trigger. Her guess about where the trigger was was correct, but I'm sorry to say that the barrel was not what she supposed it to be. The machine whirred loudly before shooting a purple beam directly in-between Shego's shoulder blades, making her fall forward onto the ground.

The teenager straightened her back and hid the machine behind her, staring wide-eyed at the spot she knew Shego would appear from behind the couch.

"Son of a bitch," Kim heard her mutter as the thief got to her feet, furrowing her eyebrows at the tone of the voice.

Shego stood up and Kim's eyes widened even more in shock, but her lips curled upwards into a smile.

"What is so goddam funny?! What the hell was that? A ray gun? You shot me with a fuckin' _ray gun_?!"

"Um… it wasn't a ray gun…" the redhead chuckled.

"Then what the hell is it?"

"Uh… it's a- a-"

"Spit it out!"

"It's a gender-bender," Kim managed to say before breaking into laughter.

"What…?" Shego said dumbly before Kim pointed to her chest.

Shego rose an eyebrow before putting a hand to her own chest. Her eyes widened and she quickly glanced down.

"My… my boobs are gone," she panicked, still pawing at her chest. "My precious boobs are gone! What did you do to them?! It took me _years_ to grow those! Oh no…" she gasped before grabbing her waistband and looking down to her groin.

She let out a cry of anguish as she put her hands to her crotch and sank to her knees.

"Give it back you bitch! I need those!" she wailed.

"No way. I want to take a picture first. You so totally look hot as a dude. Tommy! Come see Shego!"

"Shut up! Shut up and give me my hair, my boobs and my… my other thing back!" the raven-haired wo… um… awkward… the raven-haired man demanded before standing up, vaulting over the couch and giving chase.

Kim yelped before turning tail and running out of the room and into one of the various hallways. She glanced behind her and saw that Shego was having trouble adjusting to the new body; stumbling over nothing and taking awkward steps.

"That's _it!_"

Kim stopped dead in her tracks as a plasma blast was flung past her ear and singed a nearby wall. Next thing she knew, the air was knocked out of her and she was on the floor with Shego straddling her hips, a look of murder on her face.

"You change me back right now, or I swear Kim…" the thief said through clenched teeth.

"Nah-ah," Kim said stubbornly as she clutched onto the gun.

"Kim…"

"Nah-ah."

Shego sighed and rolled her eyes before an idea donned on her. She set her hands on either side of Kim's head and leaned down. The teenager looked taken aback and pushed back into the ground as Shego's face got closer. She whimpered and turned her face to the side. Shego stopped and chuckled against Kim's cheek.

"Change me back?"

"Yes! Just get off of-"

Kim cut herself off and looked up at Shego when she suddenly felt something hard against her hip. Shego paused and seemed confused for a moment before she cursed and got up, putting her hands between her legs again as she turned around. The redhead sat up and continued to watch Shego's back while she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Sorry…"

"That's okay. You couldn't help it… I don't think…" Kim said, ignoring the increasing heat around her cheeks.

"Can you please just change me back now? This is so awkward."

"Yeah, just… hold on," the girl said as she flipped the gun over in her hands, trying to find a 'reverse' switch somewhere. "Tommy!"

"Don't tell me you don't know how to switch me back," Shego growled.

"Fine. I won't."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Ron hesitated as he eyed the front door of the Possible residents. Rufus was on his shoulder, also eyeing the door with the sense of dread. He gulped before reaching out a hand and rapping it a few times. He shoved his hands down his pockets as Mrs. Possible opened the door and smiled at him warmly.

"Hey Ronald. What brings you here?"

The blonde boy shuffled his feet nervously before asking, "Can I come in?"

"Um… yeah, sure," Anne said awkwardly. He'd never really _asked_ to come into the house before. Something must've gone awry.

He slowly walked passed the redheaded woman and parked himself down on the couch.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

Ron opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before sighing and scratching his head so hard it made Anne wince.

"I don't know how to tell you this… I'm still trying to figure out what's going on."

"Yeah-huh," Rufus squeaked in agreement.

"Ronald, please tell me, what happened?" Mrs. Possible asked not without a hint of impatience. "Is it about Kim? Do you know where she is?"

Ron looked panicked for a moment but quickly regained his composure.

"She… _she'steamedupwithShegoandstealingthings!_ There I said it," he said before slumping down dramatically in his seat.

Anne stared at him for a moment and blinked before saying, "…What?"

The blonde made a weird sound before turning to face Mrs. Possible.

"I got a call from Wade saying that there was a robbery going on, right? So since KP isn't… wasn't around, I hooked up with Monique and we went to stop the baddies. Well, we got to the place Wade said to go… this laboratory or something to get this machine thingy or whatever. Anyways, we get there, and I open the door, and there's KP and Shego looking mighty guilty. And then… then I asked her why she there, doing that, and she says she can't tell or else we'll all be in danger…"

The redheaded woman sat back for a moment, digesting all of this. She knew there was more to the picture than it revealed. She'd been against Shego before, on Mother's Day last year. She was crass and stubborn, yes, but she didn't seem like the type of villain that would deliberately put people in danger. Or use a good guy's position for her own personal gain. Kim actually seemed rather fond of her, at some moments, like a role-model, maybe… only a non-evil version.

"Hey, where are Jim and Tim?" Ron asked, shaking Anne out of her stupor.

"Oh… James took them down to Florida to visit their grandmother for a little break. I decided to stay behind, just in case the hospital needs me."

Ron nodded, and was about to say something but was cut off as his Kimmunicator rang.

"What's up, doc?"

"Ronald…" Dr. Director hissed as a vein became visible against her forehead. "What did I tell you?"

"Right… sorry," he said sheepishly.

"That's quite alright… even though this is the _sixth _time… Anyways, I need you to come down to GJ Headquarters, stat. We've found crucial information on Kim and have a clue as to why Duff Killigan and Monty Fiske attacked her on the same day, and reasons as to why she's missing with Shego being the main suspect.

"I don't think Sh-"

"Save it for when you get here, Mr. Stoppable. This is confidential information. Director out."

The connection cut off and Ron quickly called up Wade.

"What's up Ron?"

"Think you can get me a ride to GJ?"

"No problem. Is Monique tagging along?"

"No. But, uh…" he turned to Mrs. Possible with a pleading look on his face.

She lurched before asking, "You want me to come along?"

The blonde nodded eagerly, along with Rufus.

"You don't understand Mrs. Dr. P, that place is creepy to the max! C'mon! Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top? Pretty please with-"

"Fine, I'll go."

"Yes!" Ron shouted happily as he pumped a fist into the air. "Alright Wade, Mrs. P is coming along. Is that alright?"

"I'm sure Ms. Director won't mind. A chopper is on its way. Should be there in like… now."

The sound of whirring helicopter blades could be heard outside of the house. Anne shook her head; she had a bad feeling about this…

KP KP KP

"Ronald… Dr. Possible," the Director greeted as Ron and Anne were escorted into her office.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Director," the redhead said rather apathetically.

Betty glared at her before turning around and shuffling through a pile of papers, intent on distracting herself.

"Wait… you two know each other?" Ron asked, after a few seconds of glancing back and forth between the two.

"High-school… let's just say Betty wasn't such a humble freshman-"

"And let's just say that Anne wasn't one for holding back on pranks," Dr. Director cut in before throwing a yellow envelope on her desk in front of her visitors.

"What's this?" Dr. Possible asked as she opened the envelope and pulled out an enlarged picture of what seemed to be a metallic spider.

"Those are the things swimming through your daughter's bloodstream, set to detonate in about three week's time," she responded, leaning against her desk.

Anne's eyes widened, but she quickly regained her composure. As for Ron… well… let's just say he's taking a little nap.

"And the villains? Shego?"

"The villains that attacked Kim just recently… I believe they were after her bounty. Same goes for Shego, although I don't know why-"

"Ron says he saw my daughter and Shego stealing something from a nearby museum, and that she said we would all be in danger if she told us what was going on."

"She must be using her then…" Betty mumbled as she rapped her knuckles against the desk.

"Using her how?"

"Like a _'Help me steal this or I'll hurt your friends' _way of using her, or a _'Do this for me and I'll deactivate the machines'_ using her. Either way would do…"

Anne nodded in agreement as she flipped through more papers, trying to gather as much information as she could. Ron started to finally stir, thanks to Rufus screeching in his ear.

"Question."

"Shoot."

"Who built these machines exactly? They look pretty…"

"Unstable?"

"Mmm… just a little," Anne smirked.

"Drew Lipsky."

"Drakken…?" Ron asked groggily as he finally sat up.

"Ah. James' friend… the blue man… I always thought he was rather…"

"Unstable?" Ron put up as he rose to his feet.

"Yeah, that works."

"So like… what did you call us here for?"

"I need you," Betty said, pointing to Ron. "To trail Kimberly and Shego, if possible, and corner them. And you, Anne… I… guess I could use your help."

"With…?"

"Finding a way to counter these bugs… if you please," she grumbled the last part.

After a moment of silence, Anne crossed her arms and finally nodded in agreement. The Director seemed to relax a bit before standing to her full height and walking towards the intercom.

"Agent Du."

"_Yes sir," _came the seemingly robotic reply.

"I need you to escort Mr. Stoppable to the debriefing room where he can get the proper tracking equipment. I also need you to contact Mr. Load and tell him what's going on."

"_Yes sir,"_ there was a click, signifying the intercom had been turn off.

A few seconds later, the tanned and blue clad figure of Will Du stepped through the door, startling Anne and Ron.

"Mr. Stoppable, if you would please follow me down to the debriefing room, I will supply you with all the necessities."

"Uh… okay…" Ron said uneasily, giving Mrs. Possible one last grin before heading out the room, leaving her alone with Dr. Director.

"And Dr. Possible, if you would please follow me to the lab," Betty said as she walked out an opposing door, the redhead following close behind.

They soon entered an elevator that lurched before heading downwards. Anne winced as powerful lights washed over them as they entered a giant dome that seemed entirely carved out of stone. There were several giant monitors on one side of the cave, some with pictures of the nano-bot and others of formulas being calculated by computer. On another side were tables covered with beakers and tubes filled with chemicals and other harmful looking substances. Another end held shelves and beds filled with medical equipment and other things of that sort. The whole underground dome was illuminated by very large stadium lights.

Betty and Anne stepped out of the elevator and were greeted by several workers.

"Anne, this is Dr. McKoy. He will be your co-worker for the moment," she said, motioning to one man in particular.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. McKoy. I'm Anne Possible," she said, reaching out a hand.

"Ah, Dr. Possible!" the man said, taking her hand in his and shaking it vigorously. "I've read some of your articles on the human psychology. Very nice work! It's such a pleasure to meet you in person!"

"Oh, thank you. Nice to finally meet a fan of my work," Anne smiled.

Dr. McKoy looked very young. He probably couldn't be more than thirty years old. He had salt and pepper hair, adding a nice, handsome mature look to him, and light brown eyes that sparkled. He wore a simple green t-shirt, black converse and pair of jeans, covered by a white lab coat.

"Right now, he's trying to find a method to safely remove the nano-bots," Dr. Director explained.

"Yes, they seem to be immune to EMP blasts, so I'm trying to find a sound frequency that might do the job. They're meant to propel and attach, so I'm thinking that some of them may have already connected themselves to your daughter's muscle tissue since it's too early for them to start attaching to her main organs. They aren't programmed to do that for another week or so, but the malfunctioning ones are detaching and connecting early, it seems."

"Right, and I'll just leave you medical doctors to that," Betty dismissed herself, but not before Anne touched her on the shoulder and halted her actions.

"I, um… wanted to apologize for when we were younger," Anne whispered to her. "I didn't mean any harm."

Deep blue eyes connected with a dark brown one in understanding. Betty nodded and a hint of a smile played on her lips before she turned around once again to make her leave.

"Alright, Dr. Possible, if you would follow me this way," Dr. McKoy gestured with a smile, which Anne returned. "You will see…"

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"There you go Sheegy, all nice and feminine again, just how I like you."

"Thanks Tommy. Now… where'd that red devil go?"

"I dunno. I think she made a break down the other hallway once she passed the gender-bender ray to me. Why? What are you planning on doing to her?"

"Something that involves me, her, and a whole _shit-load_ of heat!"

"Sheegy, you can't…"

"Why not?"

"She took one of my peanutty bars and I need her alive to get it back…"

"Oh, dammit Tommy, don't start crying again."

"B-but you're gonna melt my peanutty bar!"

"To hell with the peanut bar! You got like… twenty-thousand more in your suitcase!"

"But Sheegy!!"

"Zip it, Wolf-Man! I don't have time for this! She's probably on the roof by now!"

"Why the roof?"

"Cause… just-just shut up and move! I gotta catch her!"

"My peanutty bar…"

"Dammit! Fine! I'll save your peanutty bar before I fry her. Happy?"

"No…"

"Why not?!"

"B-because I want a burger now."

* * *

Well… there's another chap for ya!! School started for me not to long ago, and that's why this chapter is kind of late. I was disappointed in this chapter because it was so friggin' short... And no, there will not be any Betty/Anne stuff happening XP.

Next time, there will be more interaction between the Dire siblings and other… people… I think...


	8. Author's Note

**_Sorry to say guys, but my laptop got taken away for a very sucky reason, so's I won't be able to update in awhile XP But don't worry, as soon as I get it back, I'll update ASAP._**

**_Until then babes._**


	9. Day 7

Life's Simple Pleasures

I do not own Kim Possible, but the Dire siblings, Tommy and Dr. McKoy belong to me, fool.

Finally got my laptop back XD So's I'm back in action! Miss me?

* * *

"Those were absolutely delightful," Caesar cooed.

She was laying haphazardly on her throne, her head thrown back over the arm and a leg dangling over the side. Her sword, Astaroth, was clutched loosely in one hand as her other hand rubbed her bare stomach idly. After a feeding, she always felt temporarily drained but it was accompanied by a wonderful, almost serene feeling.

Her eyes were half-lidded and she had a lazy smiled plastered on her lips. The smile slowly faded away as she moved a hand over to her face and trailed the gash running across it. She let out a non-humorous laugh before groaning and sitting up straight.

"Sister?" Riddle's voice echoed in the darkness.

Caesar snapped her fingers and a few rows of torches lit up allowing her brother to spot and approach her. For a ruler of shadows he sure wasn't to keen in the dark, Caesar thought.

"Are you about done with your little nirvana scene? Father wants to see you."

"He requested me?" the blue-eyed woman asked as she leaned forward.

"Yeah… he sent his Sin into my room."

"His Sin?" she grinned. "So he-"

"Yeah…"

"Oh," Caesar chuckled. "Will you be able to sleep tonight or do we have to share my bed again?"

"Please…?" Riddle asked pathetically as he gripped onto the front of his shirt.

"Yes, yes, fine. Serves you right, though, and you know it."

Riddle only nodded before turning away. Each step he took his made his legs sink into the ground where the shadows were. Soon his head disappeared underneath the rock and he was seen no more.

"That baby," Caesar muttered as she rose to her feet and stretched. "He's such a drama queen."

She walked down the few steps to her thrown and knelt down on the ground, placing Astaroth next to her. She had no need to put on clothes for where she was headed to. She placed her index finger in her mouth and bit into it until it had a steady flow of blood running from the tip. If she made one mistake in drawing the teleportation circle she could end up in a totally different level of Hell. If that were to happen, she would immediately be taken to the harpies and be tortured for all eternity since she was only allowed to go to her parents' palaces which were on the first and fifth level.

"Take me to Asmodeus," she whispered after the circle was complete.

Flames shot up around her with a strong rush of wind making her ebony locks whip around her face wildly. The flames swirled in one rapid motion before abruptly dieing down, leaving nothing behind but a black spot on the floor.

She landed on all fours at her father's palace, which looked basically like a giant tent, separated by purple curtains and dangling jewelry. She had gotten lost here on more than one occasion. This place was more massive then her own stone palace, and way more extravagant. Not to mention it was hot. A thin layer of sweat had already appeared over Caesar's body, but she didn't mind.

Caesar pushed past the first curtain and walked into a long hallway where a thin piece of cloth served as the walls. Hands and other body parts could be seen pushing past the cloth, as if trying to break free from their sexual constraints. Caesar smirked as she walked slowly down the narrow hallway, allowing foreign hands to touch and fondle her as she walked by.

Grunts and whimpers and moans could be clearly heard echoing throughout the place. She soon reached the end of the hallway, much to her disdain, and pushed back a shower of beads that served as the next entryway.

Caesar entered into her father's throne room. Bodies were strewn across the carpeted floors, continuously writhing, always touching and wanting to be touched. A few heads turned when the daughter of Lust appeared.

"Caesar," some of them cooed seductively.

She smiled at them. Here she was actually wanted; she was _needed_. As she walked forward, more hands shot out to feel and caress her. Soon she found herself in a lip-lock with someone. She didn't know whether that person was male or female or how they looked, and honestly she didn't very much care. All she knew was that she was wanted at that moment, and that this person was a very good kisser.

Caesar eventually broke away from the kiss with a pleasant sigh and continued walking on. She looked up where there was literally a mountain of bodies pleasuring each other, and on top of that mountain, sitting casually on a few humans or demons, was her father. His black hair had a somewhat wild characteristic to it, making him all the more handsome if anything. His eyes were half-lidded and intimate, glowing a dim purple and watching Caesar's every move.

Once the woman was close enough, she dipped her head in a bow and waited for his okay to look up again.

"Daughter, you know you do not have to be so formal with me. I am hardly classified as a Greater demon. I am merely a personification of lust and pleasure."

"I know father," Caesar smiled. "But I bow to you out of respect and love, not because I have to."

Asmodeus grinned before clapping his hands together. Something seemed to roll underneath the carpet behind Caesar, and before she knew it she was on her own mountain of writhing bodies. It rolled close enough to Asmodeus' own until they conjoined so it was just one big body mountain with two peaks.

"I see you went to visit your mother," the man said as he reached out a hand and cupped Caesar's chin, examining her face.

Caesar avoided his lazy gaze and reclined back, out of his reach, putting her own hand to the shameful blemish.

"I… wanted to show her my new inventions…"

"And she rejected them?"

"On the contrary, she said they were good, but Riddle had seen her before I had."

"Ah… do you want I should…?" Asmodeus motioned towards a few of his demons in the corner.

"No, that's okay. You already sent your Sin after him, didn't you?"

Asmodeus grinned but didn't reply to that question.

"He's spoiled, that boy. I don't even think he's killed a human yet. But you, daughter," he leaned forward and affectionately stroked her cheek. "You are surely my pride and joy. You may conquer the world yet, and maybe get me a few more guests, hmm?"

"Asmodeus, you have enough humans and demons here to last several lifetimes. Some have already stayed that long."

"Well, I don't hear any complaints."

Caesar rolled her eyes before closing them and enjoying the feel of myriads of hands roaming over her body.

"So, why did you summon me here?" she asked lazily, not bothering to open her eyes.

"I was wondering if maybe I could help you in your current project."

"With Kim Possible and Kyla Go?"

"Yes, them."

"How would you be able to help?"

"Well… not so much help… more entertain. I could temporarily influence one of them."

Caesar's head swam. Why didn't she think of that before? Sure the rulers weren't _technically_ supposed to meddle in the affairs of man, but that didn't stop them from tweaking people every once in awhile. Yeah, she could get her father to influence one of them and somehow get her mother to manipulate the other. That would make the game so much more fun!

"Asmodeus… father… you are a genius!" the woman grinned.

Asmodeus smiled. "I know… I know."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Shego found Kim and did try to beat the crap out of her. Unfortunately for Shego, they were on the roof and Kim was feeling especially happy and hyper. Shego, being the person she was, lit up her fists and charged in a blind rage. Kim easily side-stepped the attack, sticking out her foot with a big grin on her face. Shego yelped in surprise and her plasma extinguished before she fell right off the roof and landed on her stomach. She coughed and then inhaled loudly, trying to suck in the air she had just lost.

The redhead crouched over the edge and stared down at the green woman. She knew she was in big trouble now. Her eyes widened when Shego rolled over onto her back and stared straight at her.

"You fucktard!" Shego screamed pathetically. "I'm gonna get you!" She tried sitting up and failed. "Damn you! My fuckin' stomach is killin' me!"

"Well… can you move?" Kim asked.

"Doy! But I can't get up!"

"Oh… sorry."

"Everything alright?" Tommy said as he walked out the sliding glass door. He trudged over to Shego, casually eating a bag of chips and stared at her.

"Yeah, everything's peachy," the green woman replied sarcastically.

"Oh, alright then," he said before turning around.

"Tommy you idiot! Help me up!"

The man grinned and scratched his head before crouching down and helping Shego to her feet.

"I've found the next location," Tommy said.

"Of…?"

"The Cybernetic Panacea Machine. That's the next thing on the Caesar Dire's list, and the deadlines's tomorrow, so I thought we'd go ahead and get it tonight. It's in a high security place with lots of guards surrounding it and stuff. I hacked into the buildings security cameras. It's the place of an unlicensed doctor and boy, does he make some money. He has guard dogs and these like, soldier people that look like something outta Halo or something. You're gonna have so much fun with it Sheegy! And you too Kimmie," Tommy said excitedly as he turned to look up at Kim.

"That's all well and good, but… Princess there just pushed me off a twenty foot roof… and I'm not feelin' so hot," Shego said as limped into the house, slamming the sliding-glass door behind her.

"You pushed her off the roof?" the man asked as he craned his neck back to look at the redhead.

"More like tripped, but she's fallen off of taller things. So not the drama," Kim said. "I think she's just acting like a baby to get attention."

"You're lucky it was only the sun room you only knocked her off of though. All the other places are like… forty feet high or something."

Kim shrugged before jumping down and landing next to Tommy. They walked inside and immediately set to look for Shego. The redhead was starting to feel a little bad now. They found her in the bathroom with her shirt thrown to the floor wearing only her black bra. Kim gasped as she saw the huge, purplish-greenish bruise on the woman's ribs which drew her attention. Shego slid off the edge of the sink and stood up, glaring at Kim.

"Shego, I am so sorry! Do you need any help or-"

"I'm fine," she said roughly as she brushed past the redhead, knocking her back a few steps. "I need some fucking ice," she muttered before turning the corner.

"She's pissed," Tommy stated.

"No kidding," Kim said glumly before following after the other woman again, trying to think of some way to save her skin. Again.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"So… do you want me to send Tiny? Or maybe Jekyll and Hyde, or Clyde. Clyde hasn't had a good work-out in awhile," Riddle said to his sister as he followed her into the minion's domain.

"How about… Clyde and Hyde?" Caesar said as she put a finger to her chin in thought. "Jekyll's been absolutely horrible these past few days. He hasn't taken a liking to the upgrades. He might die soon, actually. You can turn him into a shadow minion before then, if you want."

"No thanks. He's too loud to be in the shadows."

The young woman nodded before walking up to the iron door and opening it, letting roars and clicking noises.

"They're restless," Riddle said uneasily.

"No… they're ready," Caesar grinned as she walked up to Clyde's cage and opened it, quickly taking a side-step.

The minion burst through his prison and slid on all fours, looking around frantically like a crazed dog. He spotted Caesar, who was still grinning widely as before, and lunged at her with his claws unsheathed and a few deadly fangs visible behind its mask. The woman held up a hand and the minion seemed to momentarily freeze in midair, like time skipped a beat. Caesar flicked at the little space between them and a small fiery ball appeared and pulsed, making a sound like someone swallowing deep in their throats. The minion roared before flying backwards and slamming into the cement-block walls.

"Bad Clyde," she scolded as she crouched down to her injured creature. "You know better."

The minion clicked before slowly getting on all fours and then standing up, finally calmed down.

"Open up Hyde's cage," she commanded, and the minion did as it was told, bending down and letting the other minion free.

"There is a shadow minion attached to one of your two targets. Do you understand? Those are the humans you attack. The _only two_ humans you attack. Nothing else. Just the one the shadow minion is attached to and her partner, do you understand?" Caesar said slowly, getting clicks for a confirmation. "Good, now go to the shadow minion and attack those two female humans. You won't be coming back," she dismissed.

The minions knelt down and placed their claws flat on the ground as a rush of fire came over them and whisked them away.

"Why'd you tell them they won't be returning?" Riddle asked.

"Do you really think Kim and Kyla are such novices?" Caesar asked as she idly cracked her knuckles. "If they're as good as everyone says they are, then those two minions won't stand a chance. I'm actually hoping they kill those minions… they were such nuisances. Not only were they weak, but they were reckless. I don't even think they know how to use their new fire powers properly yet. I'll be disappointed if the girls even get hit once. I need them to be strong for us to play this game right. If they don't play it right, and even worse, if I lose, then I'll lose my kingdom."

"How do you mean?"

Caesar gave a sad smile.

"I have to prove to mother that I'm just as cunning and strong as she. And if I can't even do a simple thing like killing these two humans, or even if it proves to be a mighty task, then I shall remain a burden in her eyes. I need to show her I can alter fate like a true demon; that I can disrupt mankind. If not, then…"

"Mother will disown you?" Riddle tried to finish for her.

Caesar let out a dry chuckle and shook her head.

"No brother…" she said softly as she started rubbing her arm. "She will kill me."

Riddle's face flushed of all color as he stammered for something to say. When he realized he was getting nowhere he closed his eyes and mouth and took in a deep breath to steady his thoughts.

"Why?" his voice finally cracked.

"You just don't get it do you?" Caesar whispered as she averted her eyes, listening to the numerous clicking sounds emitting from her minions. "Ira is dieing. She wants to leave her kingdom to a powerful heir. If I can't even do this, she will think me weak and will try to destroy me before she dies so I won't be able to take the throne. We both know she wants you to be the next Wrath, Riddle… you're better than me-"

"Stop it! That's not true and you know it! I mean… you came up with the new upgrades, and you can control fire and-"

"Riddle, quit acting like a child. You _built_ the machines, something I could never dream of doing and you thrive in the shadows. Everyone knows there is more darkness in the world than light. You're a male, which already gets you status points and you're stronger. And, well… she loves you."

"But I love you Caesar. I want you. Maybe I can get it so she doesn't kill you and you can be my advisor-"

"Riddle… you know that if Ira wants me dead, then I will wind up dead sooner or later… There's no getting around it. You know that," she said quietly.

The young man was now gripping tightly onto the front of his shirt and biting his lower lip.

"You baby," Caesar mumbled before wrapping her arms around her brother in an embraced, which he whole-heartedly returned.

"I don't want you do die," Riddle said into his sister's shoulder.

Caesar said nothing, and only looked straight ahead as her brother gripped tighter around her shoulders. She could feel a prickling at the corner of her eyes, and it made her anger peak. She shut her eyes as she felt them start to glow with emotion, and tried to cool down.

She had to win this game of fate. She would kill Kim Possible, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"This the right floor?" Kim whispered to Shego… or more accurately, Shego's butt.

They were crawling along the inside of an air vent and looking down through one of the grills, watching as a decked-out sentry passed by, dutifully looking around and holding up his AK-47 at the ready.

"Yeah, this is the place. Tommy says there're a few more hallways to pass to get to the Cybernetic Panacea Machine, but this air vent doesn't connect to that room. So get ready to go full stealth, 'cause if we don't we're dead," Shego answered, waiting for the sentry to turn into the next hallway before removing the grill and dropping silently to the ground.

Kim followed suit and quickly leaned up against the wall in the shadows as the older woman was doing, trying hard to hold in a cough but failing.

Shego gave her a pointed look before asking, "Are you alright?"

Kim nodded before wiping her mouth.

"'Kay, just try to control that cold of yours. Total stealth, remember?"

The teenager nodded again and hung back as Shego darted forward into the next corridor before heaving and letting out a fit of rough coughs. She doubled over as the coughs grew worse, until finally they stopped. She inhaled deeply and she stood straight again. Something wet and sticky was in the palm of her hand, and she looked down to see blood dripping from her fingertips.

"Oh God," she panicked, and quickly spun around when she thought she saw her shadow quiver.

"Princess, what's the hold up?" Shego said impatiently as she rounded the corner.

"Uh…" Kim quickly spun around again, making sure to hide her hand behind her back.

"Nevermind. Just come on. The coast is clear."

"Alright," Kim responded sadly, trying to keep herself from crying.

She waited until Shego turned around before wiping her hand off on the inside of her shirt before tip-toeing after her. There were no guards in sight as they approached a metal door. Shego quickly hacked into it with Tommy's help and they entered into the next area.

It was a simple, metallic hallway with another door at the other end.

"Cool, the thingy should be right past there. Now remember, there'll definitely be soldiers on the other side, so keep your eyes open, and once we get the door blown off, push against the wall because they'll sure as hell shoot at us."

""Kay…"

Shego made a face.

"Are you okay? You usually seem hyped up when you're doing these kinds of things."

"Um… I just have a killer stomach ache," she lied, rubbing the aforementioned area as she thought about all the nano-bots possibly eating away at it.

"Will it slow you down?"

"No, it shouldn't."

"Good. Don't want a bullet in your guts. Alright, so, on the count of three. Ready… three!"

Shego shot a blast of plasma as Kim slammed her foot forward. They both jumped back and pressed themselves against the wall, waiting for the tirade of bullets. To their surprise, there was no sound of guns cocking or bullets flying like how they expected.

"Um… you wanna go see why they aren't trying to kill us yet?" Kim asked Shego.

"Not really. How 'bout you?"

"Nuh-uh… Come on, you have plasma powers."

"So?"

"And enhanced strength."

"Your point?"

"_Shego!_"

"Alright! I'm going," the pale woman said as she ignited her fists and cautiously walked into the next room.

It was big, and dark, save for the beam of light shining in the center with a pedestal holding their objective. She looked around, eyeing the machines around the room and the computer screens in the corner. She approached one and her eyes furrowed in confusion as she studied the screen. It was still in the middle of downloading a… song file, but there was no one around. The woman shrugged before making her way towards the middle, tripping and falling to the ground over something she didn't see.

"Shego are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said after muttering a few choice curse words. "I just tripped over something. It's clear. You can come in."

Shego remained still for a second and listened to Kim's footsteps before sitting up and rubbing her knees.

"It's so dark in here…" the redhead whispered.

"Hold on, let me light up again."

Shego lit up and had to bite back a scream as she finally saw what she had tripped over. She scrambled to her feet and cried out as she stumbled backwards, grabbing onto a support beam to steady herself.

On the floor, in front of the pale woman, was the body of a man. His eyes were wide and diluted, his jaw was completely ripped off and bleeding profusely and his arms and legs were bent at an awkward angle. Gurgling noises were coming from his throat, or rather what was left of it, which meant he was still alive, but not for very long. His fingers twitched as his eyes swiveled to look at Shego, who was still in a mild state of panic.

"God-dammit- _Kim!_ Don't move! There're bodies on the floor!"

"Bodies? What bodies?"

"The soldiers are all dead! I tripped over one of 'em! Just don't fuckin' movie, let me light up this place."

Shego made the flames on her hands larger and held them up above her head. It took awhile for their eyes to focus, but once they did Kim let out a scream. Sure enough, bodies of high-tech soldiers and doctors in lab cloaks were thrown across the room in morbid positions. There was a place on the wall where it looked like someone had burned an imprint with bits of entrails and splatters of blood accompanying it.

"W-who would do this?" Kim asked shakily as she approached Shego, standing as close as possible to her without actually touching.

"I dunno, but whoever or whatever did is still here… This happened in the time it took us to walk down the hallway. But where the Hell-"

Shego cut off as something wet and slimy dripped on her forehead. She unlit a hand and got a sample of it on her fingertip. Kim peeked over her shoulder and asked, "What is it?"

"I… it's…" Shego rubbed it between thumb and forefinger. "Drool?"

"Drool? But what-"

Kim yelped as a large drop landed on her own face. She wiped it off before making a face of pure disgust. This wasn't drool.

"Princess?" the green-skinned woman said quietly.

"Yeah Shego?" Kim replied, looking at the woman to find her eyes turned upward and wide with what she assumed was fear.

"Don't… move… a muscle…"

"Why not?" the teenager said before turning her own gaze upward.

Now, we all know that Kim isn't one for running in the face of danger. We also know that most people have the basic instinct to run in the face of danger. Further more, we all assume that Kim can keep a level head in the face of danger, more so than any other person we can think of at the moment. ¿Comprende'?

She didn't know whether it was the masculine body lined with fur and dry blood; the horrible clicks and wheezing sounds that came from its unseen mouth; the grotesque appearance of its sewn eyelids behind the equally grotesque mask; its horribly curled tusks and claws… or it could've been the simple reason that it was big. But whatever the reason…

Kim ran.

"Kim! No!" Shego shouted as the teen bolted for the door, vaulting over mangled bodies and fallen computer screens.

The minion roared before pushing off from the ceiling and running on all fours towards the redhead, quickly gaining on her.

"Duck!" Shego shouted as she hurled a ball of plasma in the minion's direction.

The teen did as she was told and quickly dropped to the floor, instinctively placing her hands over her neck and clenching her eyes shut.

The minion let out another roar as Shego's plasma hit him square in the back, hurling him forward into the wall. The creature crumpled to the ground, and Shego got a quick glimpse of Kim rising to her feet before the plasma on the creature's back went out, plunging them into darkness.

There were clicking noises coming from behind her, and some coming from where the previous minion was. If she lit up now, both the minions would more than likely jump her. But if she didn't light up she wouldn't be able to find Kim. Shego took in a few deep breathes before crouching low into an offensive fighting stance.

Screw it, she thought before lighting up. The minion from behind jumped at her first, which she was expecting. She jumped to the left letting the minion slide past her. It quickly turned around and stood on two feet, clearly towering over the thief.

"Fuck," Shego muttered before drawing back her arms and sending forth a flurry of plasma blasts.

The creature shrieked before raising up its forearms and swinging them down, hitting Shego and sending her sliding down the room until her back hit a support column. She gagged at the force of impact and groaned before quickly rolling to the side, avoiding a blast of flames.

She looked up from her position to see two minions standing in front of her now. She put a hand on her knee and rose to her feet, eyeing the creatures from Hell. Her plasma had done some damage, burning the arms of one and back of the other pretty badly, but they still looked strong as ever. This was not good. What the hell was Kim doing?

Wait a second…

Shego raised one of her glowing hands and waved it back and forth, watching as the creatures heads followed it. She raised an unlit hand and waved that one while keeping the other one still. They didn't follow the unlit one. Huh… These things were blind. They followed the sound of the flames. Interesting. So that's why they made those clicking noises. It was like sonar vision or something.

The thief threw a ball of plasma in the furthest corner she could manage and the minions chased after it. As soon as their backs were turned, Shego dashed towards the center headlight where the Panacea Machine was sitting tauntingly. She jumped over a circle of lab tables and grabbed it.

"Ho-yeah! I got-"

Shego was cut off as a large fist connected with her face, sending her crashing into the tables and flipping her completely over it. Before she even had time blink a fist closed around her neck and started to mercilessly slam her against the wall, over and over again. The metal wall started to dent and smear with blood and Shego started to feel her consciousness slipping. In the distance, there was the familiar sound of a gun cocking, and then the sound of about fifteen rounds letting loose.

The minion screeched and released the woman before collapsing to its knees. Shego looked to her side to see another body of what she assumed to be the illegal doctor running this place because he had a fancy lookin' name tag with a snobby name.

"Sorry bub, but I need this more than you do," Shego muttered before painfully reaching into the man's lab coat and pulling out the pistol she knew she would find there. (Come on, what doctor doesn't have a gun hiding somewhere? Ever seen CSI? Anyways…)

Shego aimed and fired six shots into the minion's head, officially killing it. She sighed before slumping and letting her hands drop into her lap.

Kim unsteadily walked towards Shego, her figure outlined by the center light, and so was the semi-automatic rifle in her clutches.

"S-Shego…" Kim's voice cracked. She sounded like she was crying. "I-I… They… What are…?"

"I dunno Pumpkin," she replied; her voice raspy. Damn, since when were there six Kims? "'Prolly somethin'… from Caesar, or… Behind you!"

Kim spun on her heels, raised the gun and let loose a torrent of bullets into the remaining minion while it was in midair. Its head burst, spraying blood and bits of its mask and brain fluid everywhere. The teenager stood over its body, her breathing loud and fast, before raising the gun again. Her arms were shaking badly, and her eyes were shifting unsteadily. She pulled the trigger and watched as the bullets sunk into the creature's skin, spraying blood up with each entry. Even when the bullets ran out she continued to pull on the trigger, before sinking to the floor and throwing the gun aside.

A sob escaped her lips when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her in a tight hug. She shifted so that she could wrap her arms around Shego's middle and bury her face in her chest.

As Kim continued sobbing, Shego leaned forward and reached into her ankle pouch, pulling out an earpiece.

"Hey, Tommy? Yeah, we got it… Just hurry and get us, please. We're in the main lab. No, just hurry…" There was a soft beep before she put the earpiece back into the pouch.

She laid her chin on top of Kim's head and look to the side where the silver container lay without a scratch. Her vision was getting blurry, and her head was throbbing terribly. She probably had a concussion. She could still feel blood running down the back of her head and neck.

"Come on Princess, it's okay. We're fine. We have the machine thingy."

Shego looked down as another sob racked through Kim's body and placed a comforting hand on her head, stroking it gently.

The thief's eyes narrowed as the seconds passed. She would protect Kim, no matter the circumstances. And the Caesar Dire would pay.

* * *

I need to practice my fighting scenes… I thought it was typed very badly… It all seemed perfect in my head, though… 

Next chapter, more with Kim, Shego and Tommy


	10. Day 8

Life's Simple Pleasures

I do not own Kim Possible

AUTHOR'S NOTE:: Last chapter they did the mission at about 2 o'clock in the morning so that counted as the seventh day.

School sucks.

Onto the chapter.

* * *

By the time Tommy had reached them, Shego had fallen unconscious from blood loss. Kim was doing a good job at keeping her composure seeing as she was left with an unconscious body in the middle of a dark room filled with corpses and hellish creatures, Tommy had thought.

Once home, they quickly got Shego tucked in a bed in the medical wing of the Senior mansion where she remained asleep for a night and day, waking up early the following day.

Shego lurched before opening her eyes and groaning. She felt like she had been run over by a car. Twice. And then a semi-truck reversed over her. Twice.

The thief tried to sit up, but a small yet firm hand pressed her back down.

"I wouldn't, Shego. Those minions really did a number on you, but it's no big, nothing fatal or anything," came Kim's soft voice.

Shego obeyed and settled back down, shutting her eyes to block the light.

"Are you okay Princess? You seemed a little freaked out back there. I mean… I was to, but you've never actually been in a situation like that, have you?"

Kim was silent for awhile and sat back down in the chair pulled next to Shego's bed.

"Uh… no."

"So… are you okay?"

"I dunno… I've never really seen a dead body before. Let alone ones splattered on the wall. I have in movies, but this was so different… so real. But like… at the same time it was kind of surreal. And then when I shot those… those _things_…" Kim trailed off.

"Which reminds me… Think you can get Tommy right quick? I need to tell him something."

"Sure," Kim nodded before pushing her chair back and exiting the room with a relieved sigh. She really didn't feel like talking about those things at the moment.

Once Kim left, Shego let out a moan and ran her hands over her face in exasperation. This was so _not_ going like how she planned. Yeah, she was expecting danger, but this seemed a little… extreme. She was expecting slow GJ agents with cheesy stun guns and even slower second-class villains. Never had she, even in her wildest dreams, imagined that the Caesar Dire would come after them. What did they have that she wanted? Kim's bounty? She highly doubted that. The Caesar Dire was ruler of the whole fuckin' Villain Underground. What could she possibly want with a thief and a teenaged cheerleader?

Poor Kim, Shego started thinking. Walking into a massacre wasn't the best thing in the world. She's still just a kid, after all, no matter if she saves the world on a near daily basis or not. Staring down the barrel of a plasma ray generator and staring straight at death were two totally different things.

"What do ya need Sheegy?" Tommy asked as he entered the room with Kim close behind.

"What we need, Tommy, is guns," Shego said with a hard face.

"_Guns_, Shego?" Kim asked with disbelief.

"Most preferably some Magnum Revolvers and a few AK-47s."

"Whatever you say, Sheegy," Tommy said quietly. "But why Revolvers?"

"If it takes more than six shots from a Revolver, than we might as well be dead."

"And what are AK-47s?" Kim asked.

"Rifles that shoot like an Uzi."

"Yeah… I'm not going to use those guns, Shego."

"You have to Princess, and you know it. We can't take those monsters with just our fists, my plasma didn't even work on them."

"So not the _drama! _All we need to do is find their weak points-"

"Which are guns. Kimmie, listen to me, the Caesar Dire isn't your average villain-"

"I know that-"

"Shut up and listen!" Shego snapped. "I'm telling you this because you _don't_ know, Kim. All the other baddies you've faced; Drakken, Adrena Lynn, Motor Ed… they're nothing compared to Caesar. Do you hear me Kim? She will kill you without a second thought. She will _kill you_ Kim and will _laugh _about it later like it was some past high school prank. Those things we fought, they were sent to murder us. They weren't going to stop and think about it if we started begging for our lives right there and then. Wake up, Kim. You're in the real hero-biz now. It's either kill or be killed."

Kim's eyes were on the floor and her shoulders were slumped. Shego was near shocked when she saw tears start to trail down the redhead's chin and fall to the floor.

"Th… this isn't fair…" she heard Kim mutter as the tears started falling faster.

The thief suddenly felt guilty. She hadn't meant to make the kid cry. She just… wanted her to know what was really happening. But now that she thought about it, it did seemed like a lot to take in.

"Pumpkin... I… Please don't cry."

Kim's hands moved to cover her eyes as she tried to regain her composure. She didn't resist as Tommy put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. He shot an angry glance at Shego who shrugged and rose her hands in a way that said, _"I'm sorry! What was I supposed to say? That the Caesar Dire is completely harmless and really passes out candy to her victims instead of killing them?" _

"Kimmie, don't listen to Sheegy. Everything's gonna be alright, you'll see, it'll all turn out okay-"

"No it won't!" Kim screamed, stunning Tommy into silence as she backed away from him. "It won't turn out okay! There's no possible way! How could it?! I have a billion bugs eating my gut thanks to a certain someone," Shego cringed at the comment. "My family and friends are in danger! My brother was shot! I've teamed up with my worst enemies! The so called Caesar Dire is after me and I don't even know why! And to top it all off I have a killer migraine! I just want to go home," she started to whine. "I want to see if my brother is alright, I want to go hang out with Ron and Monique at Bueno Nacho, I want to hug my mom and dad again, I just… I… I…" Kim sank to the floor, gripping her head tightly.

This was not good, Shego thought. It had barely been a week and the Girl Who Can Do Anything was having an emotional breakdown.

"Kim, everything will be alright, I promise," Shego said quietly as Kim's sobs died down to whimpers. "I promise I'll make things better. And you're right, this isn't fair. But I'm doing everything I can to even the odds."

"… You really mean that?" Kim whispered after a moment of silence.

"Yeah Princess, I really do… and so does Tommy. Right Wolf-Man?"

"I'm with ya all the way Kimmie, and nothin' will stop me from tryin' to help you out when you're clearly in need. It's just not in my nature. So through thick and thin I'll-"

"She gets it, Tommy. You can shut up now."

Tommy grinned sheepishly and Kim couldn't help but chuckle.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

_LittleBoyBlue has posted:_

_Is everyone here?_

_ChromeDome 93 has posted:_

_I'm here_

_CuddleBud4Eva has posted:_

_Present!_

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has posted:_

_Yes, I'm here_

_LittleBoyBlue has posted:_

_Good, now we can get on with our plans. We all have our assigned parts ready for assembly, right?_

_ChromeDome 93 has posted:_

_Hold, where's your cousin, doctor?_

_LittleBoyBlue has posted: _

_Right, hold on a sec…_

_LittleBoy Blue has gone AFK_

_ChromeDome 93 has posted:_

_How long do you think he'll be?_

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has posted:_

_I don't know, but in the meantime we can assess our current progress. Amy, I assume you have finished the torso and exterior head?_

_CuddleBud4Eva has posted:_

_O yes. I'm sure you'll love it Monty-kins! _

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has posted:_

_I'm sure… Dementor, have you and Ed gotten together and configure the mechanics and engine and whatnot?_

_ChromeDome 93 has posted:_

_And then some. The laser beams work like a charm, as do the hyper-sonic emitters._

_LittleBoyBlue is no longer AFK_

_RokNroLL has logged on_

_RokNroLL has posted: _

_What's up dudes? Seriously_

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has posted:_

_Must you say "seriously" every other word_

_RokNroLL has posted:_

_Dude, man, don't hate on my lingo, seriously. It is an expression of my inner self_

_ChromeDome 93 has posted:_

_Is that right…_

_RokNroLL has posted:_

_Seriously_

_LittleBoyBlue has posted:_

_Getting back to business here, does everyone have their parts ready?_

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has posted:_

_I've questioned everyone and yes, we all seem to be ready. That is, unless you haven't done your part Drakken or Edward_

_RokNroLL has posted:_

_Dude I am rearin' to go! Ho-yeeeeaaaahhhh!!!_

_LittleBoyBlue has posted:_

_And I've completed what is necessary. Now all we need is a target…_

_CuddleBud4Eva has posted:_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! I kno the prfect place!_

_LittleBoyBlue has posted:_

_Well?_

_CuddleBud4Eva has posted:_

_The perfect place to attk wuld b at Middleton High! _

_ChromeDome 93 has posted:_

… _Her highschool?_

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has posted:_

_Why… that's brilliant. _

_LittleBoyBlue has posted:_

_Huh?_

_RokNroLL has posted:_

_Wat?_

_ChromeDome 93 has posted:_

_Say again?_

_CuddleBud4Eva has posted:_

_Really?_

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has posted:_

_Of course it's brilliant! Attack Ms. Possible where it will hurt the most! Her friends will be at stake and she'll have no choice but to give herself in to us, or else. What say you Doctor?_

_ChromeDome 93 has posted:_

_Who, me?_

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has posted:_

_No, the blue man_

_LittleBoyBlue has posted:_

_Oh! Uh… well… I guess I'm for all for it. Ed? Dementor?_

_RokNroLL has posted:_

_Hey, Im kewl with it_

_ChromeDome 93 has posted:_

_I'm not so sure… Something could go wrong with so many pedestrians around._

_LittleBoyBlue has posted:_

_Come on Dementor, don't chicken out on us now!_

_ChromeDome has posted:_

_Fine fine fine! But once GJ is on the scene, I'm leaving!_

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has posted:_

_Fair enough… We shall strike tomorrow during the adolescents' afternoon classes. _

_The Ultimate DonkeyKong has logged out_

_CuddleBud4Eva has posted:_

_C u guys later!_

_CuddleBud4Eva has logged out_

_ChromeDome 93 has logged out_

_LittleBoyBlue has logged out_

_RokNroLL has logged out_

_KP KP KP KP KP KP KP_

_2 hours later_

"Speed-healing! Gotta love it!" Shego declared happily as she strolled down the hallway towards her favorite loitering spot in the Mansion…

The kitchen.

Tommy and Kim followed quietly behind her with small smiles on their faces. They ran into Senor Senior Senior on there way. He nodded at them before looking directly at Shego.

"Ms. Shego, I seem to have a shipment of assorted artilleries at my front step. May I ask why?"

"Holy crap, that was fast," Tommy whispered, earning a small chuckle from Kim.

"That's Ebay for ya," she whispered back.

"Mmm, yeah… about that," the thief said almost nervously. "Y'see, the thing is, those guns are gonna be the only thing keeping our asses alive. The creatures we're fighting to save Princess aren't to good at the whole 'no killing' thing."

Senor Senior jerked. "You surely don't mean that they kill without a cause?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I mean. And they're resistant to my plasma, so…"

"By all means then, use those weapons," the old man said. "But am I assuming too much by saying you spared my credit?"

"Eh-heh-heh," Tommy stepped up next to Shego as he rubbed his head. "Um… I'll pay you back," he said cautiously.

Senor Senior held his gaze with piercing eyes that chilled Tommy, Shego, and Kim to the bone even though she wasn't even being prosecuted. Senor Senior closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before turning his back on them and heading towards his quarters.

"Just make sure you pay me back before you leave this place. You may find I'm not so forgiving in the accounts of cheated money."

"Thanks old man!" Shego shouted after him before abruptly starting for the kitchen again.

"You know," Kim said suddenly as they entered the kitchen. "He'd make one heck of a ghost."

"Oh God, don't even go there," Shego commented as she bent down into the fridge.

"I agree with her Sheegy. He makes me wanna write a horror novel sometimes. But he's so friggin' suave! I love it! I'm gonna aspire to be as smooth as him one day."

"Oh, I'd love to see that," the redhead said. "You all dressed up in a suit with an ebony wood cane and slick hair… maybe even a tiny mustache to add flavor-"

"Oh please, will you two shut up? You all are so stupid."

Tommy and Kim went into a fit of giggles before having to dodge wayward produce items. They continued laughing and ducking, until the cheerleader began to cough violently.

Shego immediately ceased her throwing actions and stood up straight, completely unsure of what to do, as was Tommy. It was only until she heaved that they both jumped to her side with panic written over their faces, because a small stream of blood made its way down her chin and dribbled into her cupped hands.

"Kimmie are you okay?!" Shego screamed.

"Sheegy, calm down. We don't want to excite her more than she already is-"

"Man, she is coughing up blood!" the thief said angrily as she turned around and jabbed a finger at Tommy's chest. "The hell am I supposed to do besides freak-out?"

"Be strong for her," the man whispered so the teenager couldn't hear. "She needs to more than ever right now, and if she sees you freaking out then she'll start to lose hope."

Shego stared up at Tommy, surprised for a moment, before sighing and shaking her head in agreement. Since when did he get so wisdom-y?

"You're right… I just gotta-"

"I'm fine," Kim's voice quivered, causing Shego to turn around. Kim smiled weakly. "Really, I'm fine."

"Princess…" Shego said quietly, showing her deep concern for the younger girl.

"I just got excited, no big."

Shego frowned before walking up to Kim and putting an arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the kitchen.

"Let's just get you cleaned up. C'mon Wolf-Man."

"Yeah, coming," he said as he gently tugged on his earlobe.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

The Riddle Dire woke up with a start, sitting bolt upright, his silver eyes glowing fiercely. He whipped his head around frantically, looking for the source of his fears, and gasped in surprise when he saw Caesar sleeping soundly next to him. That's right; he was in Caesar's room. It was just a nightmare, he realized. Just a stupid nightmare. He wiped the sweat from his brow and closed his eyes, wiling them to stop glowing.

"Brother…?"

Riddle opened his eyes to see Caesar's dimly lit blue eyes facing him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I just had a bad dream is all."

"Mmm, well, remember who your parents are and who you are. Nothing should be able to hurt you," she mumbled before closing her eyes.

"Yes, but… the dream… it wasn't about me being harmed. It was you. I saw you… die."

"Is that right?" the demon muttered, already slipping back into the throws of unconsciousness.

"Yeah, and you had wings like an angel almost, but they were black as your hair… and then there were flames all around you, and you were smiling at first and the flames seemed a part of you, but then something happened and… and then it seemed like the flames started to burn you. Your wings started to catch fire and you wrapped them around your body like a shield and you crossed your arms in front of you, but it wasn't helping any… And you just burned and screamed and… it was horrible Caesar."

He waited a few moments in silence for a sign of acknowledgement, but all he received of the sound of Caesar's steady breathing. Riddle groaned before rolling out of the bed and sinking into the shadows, hoping to find some sort of comfort since his sister was definitely not giving him any.

Riddle found himself standing in the cold recesses of his mother's ice palace. He slowly exhaled, watching his frosted breath float and disperse into the air. He felt mildly better already, even though he regretted not changing into a jacket and jeans instead of standing in this bitter cold in nothing more than a t-shirt and loose pajamas pants with no shoes.

He rolled his shoulders and set his eyes aglow before starting down the icy hallway and into Ira's throne room. He phased through the huge, iron wrought double-doors with the help of a few shadows, and was greeted by the stoic figure of his mother, staring blankly at him. He lowered his gaze before approaching the throne, keeping his glowing eyes focused on his feet. Once when he got close enough to the throne, he dipped his head and waited for a response from his mother.

"_My son…" _she said almost pleasantly. _"What compels you to visit us?"_

"I… just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in awhile. If you wish for me to leave, I'll do so at any moment you want me to."

Ira was silent for a few moments, the sound of cracking ice echoing through the room as she shifted in her seat. _"You may stay, my son. We have many things to speak of… Matters of your inner demon… or rather, lack there of. Your father has brought it to our attention that you have yet to kill and mortal, and what's more, that girl can tap into her inner demon, and you cannot. This disappoints us severely, Riddle."_

Riddle's eyes dimmed as his shoulders sagged. He knew this day would come sooner or later. Caesar, which Ira referred to as _'that girl'_, had taught herself how to transform into her true demon form just last year. Riddle hadn't even attempted to transform because in his opinion, it looked too damn painful.

"Mother… I mean no disrespect in asking this, but, why is it so important that I surpass Caesar? She is a very capable person and-"

Riddle cut off and ducked instinctively as Ira slammed her fists on her armrests, sending out a spray of ice shards and causing the ground to tremble lightly. The glow in his silver eyes finally extinguished.

"_She is not capable! She is not worthy! We will not have her sitting in this throne while we writhe in the deepest pits of Hell! You think her capable? We do not! She will surely break if ever the burden of Wrath were placed upon her shoulders! But you… you will go far. We have high expectations of you."_

"But why?" Riddle asked sadly as he brushed the ice from his hair. "Why do you hate Caesar so much? She hasn't done anything to you."

Ira chuckled deeply as she ran a hand through her spiky blue hair. It sent shivers down Riddle's spine and he shifted awkwardly.

"_My son, that girl is unstable. She may have power, but she knows not how to use it properly."_

"So you're scared?" The woman frowned, and Riddle quickly tried to find a way to rephrase his words. "I mean, you're afraid that she'll cross the boundaries set?"

"_Yes, and then Lucifer's kingdom will surely fall to ruin. We cannot let that happen. That is why you must take over for us," _she said coolly.

"But Mother," Riddle started as he clutched onto the front of his shirt. "I don't want to take over for you! I can't be Wrath! I can't awaken my inner demon!"

"_You must, you can, and without your true demon form you will not be able to form a Sin properly. What is a greater demon without a Sin?" _

"I… nothing I guess, but-"

"_Enough! Our patience is waning with your retorts!" _Ira scolded. _"If you will not kill or awaken your inner demon, we will have to force you! You will kill a mortal human before sunset and you will achieve your full demon form, or so help us, we will murder your sibling in the most gruesome and horrific way ever imagined!"_

Riddle's jaw dropped open in shock. She would kill Caesar? Kill her own daughter?

"Y-you can't do that…" he whispered, appalled. "You can't kill her!"

"_We can, and we will, if you don't bring us a head by sunset. Time is a precious thing, boy. We suggest you start your trial now. It is noontime by earth's standards, and you have a mere five hours. That may seem awhile, but you'll find your task mind-numbing. Until then, my son."_

Before Riddle could say anything more, he felt himself being tugged down through a portal by his own shadow minions. He hit the ground of Caesar's room with a loud thud and sickening crack, immediately waking the sleeping demoness. She quickly crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down at the crumpled pile that was her brother.

"Riddle…" she whispered. "Are you alright?"

He moaned in response, wisps of shadow energy emitting from his body as it slowly mended itself back together properly. His slowly stood to his feet, grabbing hold of his limp jaw with a functioning hand and snapping it back into place. He then grabbed hold of his forearm and twisted it so that it was facing the right way on its hinge joint, and flexed his fingers, making sure it was okay.

"Fine," he said hoarsely before turning and walking out of her room.

"Wait! Riddle, what happened to you? Where did you go?" Caesar asked frantically as she chased after her brother.

"It's none of your concern. Please, just leave me alone. I have some stuff I need to take care of."

"What stuff? Where did you go?" she asked again as she grabbed onto his shoulder.

He roughly jerked away from her touch and kept on walking.

"Riddle, what is wrong with you?" she said angrily, reaching out and grabbing for his arm once again.

The next thing Riddle did caught both of them off-guard. The ebony-haired man spun around and struck his sister with the back of his hand, knocking her to the ground and stunning her for quite some time.

She sat up and gently placed a hand on her right cheek, and stared up at Riddle with wide eyes. He looked down at her, his own eyes wide with surprise. Time seemed to stop as their gazes connected, and they both held their breath. Never in her life had Caesar imagined Riddle would beat her; and never in his life had Riddle imagined beating Caesar.

"C… Caesar I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Riddle reached out a hand and took a step forward, but abruptly halted his action when Caesar scrambled backwards until she bumped into a wall. Riddle's face shattered. "Sister, please… I… it was an accident-"

"Y-you hit me," Caesar said quietly, almost not believing the blood she could taste in her mouth. "Just… just like mother."

"No Caesar! I'm just not feeling myself! Caesar," Riddle kneeled down in front of her and reached out for her again, gripping her shoudlers. "I was just angry!"

"Like mother!" the woman yelled back, her blue eyes glowing. "I should've known this would happen. I should've known… How you always spend your hours talking with her, I should've known her influence would've reached you sooner or later-"

"She hasn't influenced me! You're my sister and I love and look up to you! I would never intentionally hurt you!"

"In yet here we are, with me hurt!" she retorted.

"You're not listening to me!" Riddle roared as his silver eyes lit, gripping tighter onto Caesar's shoulders.

It was only until Caesar winced in pain that Riddle realized he was hurting her again, and quickly retracted his hands and stood to his feet.

"Go away Riddle, I don't want to look at you right now," she said as she too rose to her feet, using the wall to steady herself.

The man winced and let out a breath that sounded like he had been hit in the gut. In a flash, his body was sunk into the darkness, his glowing silver eyes vanishing. Caesar wrapped her arms around her body in a self-hug before slowly trudging back to her room. This did not bode well with her. This was not supposed to happen. She should've seen this coming though. With all the time Riddle would spend with Ira, she should've known that their mother would influence him eventually, and it seemed as if eventually had finally come. She had never seen her brother so angry before, so full of rage. And honestly, she had never felt more scared, even compared to her mother. She guessed it was because Riddle was so close to her, and now he had threatened that intimacy, and it had shaken her to the core.

Caesar slinked back underneath the covers of her bed and stared vacantly at the black void above her. If she had guessed right, which she hoped she hadn't, Ira would use Riddle to kill her and reclaim the throne as his own. But that was stupid, Caesar thought. Riddle had never killed another living thing in his life. He only baited the prey for his sister, never attacked it. Why should he start now?

The ebony-haired woman rolled onto her side and slept uneasily on this thought. For some reason, she had a bad feeling growing in her chest, and she felt like weeping. Sure, she had been hit by far worse _because _of Riddle, but he had never actually hit her himself. It felt like he had crossed a very significant line.

Caesar's suspicions were answered a few hours later.

She jumped in her sleep, knocking her head against the headboard and waking her up fully. She shrank into her covers in momentary pain before sitting up and putting a hand to the knot that was forming. She inhaled sharply when she saw two small silver orbs floating at the foot of her bed, and it took her awhile to regain her composure.

"Riddle, is that you?" she asked, leaning forward a bit.

There was silence for a long while, and the silver orbs shifted this way and that like they were frightened or nervous.

"Riddle?" Caesar asked again.

When there was no response, Caesar held up her hand and snapped her fingers together, lighting a fire in her palm. She thought she was imagining things for a moment, because it seemed like the foot of her bed was still as black as before. She extinguished the flame, confused and startled, and then tried lighting it again, getting the same results. She looked closely at the area around the silver orbs, noticing that the mass of black seemed to be absorbing the shadows around it and started to sink to the ground. The silver orbs started moving even more frantically than before, and looked pleadingly at Caesar.

It took her a moment to realize that that was Riddle, and that he was being overwhelmed by his own shadows. Caesar dove forward and forcefully shoved her unlit hand through the malevolent blackness. It was the worst sensation Caesar had ever gone through. The shadows seemed to tug at her skin like leeches, and it felt like they were going all the way to the bone. She shuddered involuntarily and clenched her teeth when the black mass lurched and sent a chill through her arm. She extinguished the flame in her other hand and reluctantly stuck that in the shadows to get her brother out faster. She let out a cry when she finally grabbed onto something solid, and then yanked it back with all her might.

She fell to the ground with Riddle on top of her, gagging and coughing terribly. He rolled off of her and onto his back, his eyes finally dieing down in relief. He was gripping onto something tightly in one of his hands, but Caesar couldn't see what it was.

"Riddle!" she yelled as she put a hand on his chest and shook him. "Riddle! Are you alright? Please say something! Riddle!"

"D-demon form… I-I…" he swallowed hard. It seemed like it took everything he had to just talk. "No control… And… head…" Riddle held up his arm, and dangling from it was a human head, dripping flesh blood from its carotids that dripped onto Riddle's chest and Caesar's arm.

Caesar stared at the head in awe, removing her hand from Riddle's chest so as not to get anymore blood on it. This proved it. Ira was influencing him! She didn't know whether to laugh with pride at his progress or scream in despair. So she opted for questions.

"Riddle…" she said breathlessly. "Why did you…?"

Riddle looked up at his sister, his gaze unreadable, almost startling. And then said so casually it sent a shock through Caesar's spine:

"Because mother told me to."

* * *

Another chapter up!! Muahaha!! Dunno when the next one will be uploaded, but hey, least I'm typin' a story at all XD Next chapter, if I ever get to it, we're goin' back to Middleton High 


End file.
